Romance y Ovas
by shadicthedragons
Summary: Esto trata de diferentes secuencias, desde pequeños crossovers hasta escenas que no puse en mis historias...abra romance, drama, aventuras y mas cosas...espero que les gusten jejeje x3
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas mis vikingos y vikingas!...espero que este pequeño one-shot de dos parte les guste mucho tanto como a mi jejeje...espero que lo disfrutenten ñwñ.**

 **Que lo disfrutente!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **YO TE ESPERARE.**

Hola mi nombre es teniente Astrid Hofferson, si así como lo oyen son una soldado, mi enliste cuando cumplí los 18, tan solo quiera honrar a mi patria y protegerla, obvio que mis padre no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión, la única que estuvo de acuerdo fue mi hermana gemela Storm, pero no les voy a hablar de mi experiencia como militar sino lo que deje atrás, aunque mis padre no estaban de acuerdo en especial mi padre, mi madre lo acepto, entristecida pero acepto mi decisión, mi hermana me dijo que le prometiera sana y salva, algunos de mis amigos solo me felicitaron y me dieron mucha suerte pero había alguien que realmente quería hablar pero por cobarde no le dije nada…

Estuve tres años entrenado y luego me reclutaron para ir a la guerra, gracias a mi esfuerzo salve a muchos de mis compañeros y me dieron el cargo de teniente como ya les mencione, pero cada vez que estaba en la batalla no podía dejar de pensar en el, ya que fue mi apoyo, mi fuerza, mi guía en algunas ocasiones…..mi amigo….mi mejor amigo…mi primer y único amor.

Yo sabia que al hacer esto me alejaría para siempre de su lado pero también esto era lo que mas quiera y de alguna forma el lo sabia por eso no le dije nada, no hubiera podido darle la cara y mas sabiendo que el terminaría conmigo…pero como unos de mis compañeros me dijo un día…"que nosotros estemos aquí, no significa que el mundo de allá se detenga por nosotros", sus palabras me llegaron al corazón y de manera fuerte, yo entendía muy a que se refería y sabia que si volvía el ya tendría otra vida.

Como ya mencione antes es tuve entrenado por tres largos años y luego cuando estallo la guerra estuve 2 años y 15 meses lejos de casa, extraño a todos mis amigos, a mis padre, a mi hermana y especialmente…a el.

 _Fin de la narración._

* * *

 **Miércoles por la mañana**.

Un taxi se frenaba delante de una linda cosa de un piso, en eso una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios atados en un molinete debajo de su gorra, unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo se bajaba del auto, llevaba puesto ropa de camuflaje militar junto con botas de combate bien lustradas, en eso el taxista saca las bolsas del maletero y se las deja cerca de los pies, la mujer al ver sus "maletas" saca su billetera y le paga al taxista, sin mucho que decir y ambos se despiden.

-Bien…al fin estoy en casa-comenta entre la bella mujer recogiendo sus bolsas, suspira profundo para caminar hacia la entrada, lo bueno que tenia una copia de la llave para poder entrar, solo quería entrar saludar, bañarse y cambiarse-bien...tranquila Astrid…se que han pasado cinco años desde se vieron…todo va estar bien-se dice a si misma para darse ánimos.

Con un ultimo suspiro profundo, la mujer toma la llave y la coloca en la cerradura, gira la llave y abre la puerta, al entra con sus cosas las deja cerca de la entrada y cierra la puerta tras de si, de ver el ambiente se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que su hermana seguía siendo un desastre y dos que tal vez su madre venia cada tanto para ayudar a limpiar, ahora que estaba dentro pensó que tal vez ella estaba trabajando, tal vez le de una sorpresa mas tar….sus pensamientos quedaron paralizados al escuchar extraños sonidos, de manera lenta, curiosa, extraña y con algo de pánico se dirige hacia la primera puerta que vio y de donde provenían los sonidos, suerte para ella que en el ejercito había aprendido defensa personal. Si ese ladrón y cualquiera que este dentro de la casa de su hermana le dejara bien asegurado que no debía meterse la residencia Hofferson.

De manera lenta toma la perilla de puerta pero al agarrarla los sonidos o en este caso una voz se escuchaba claramente y si su memoria no le fallaba esa era la voz de su hermana, algo o alguien estaba torturando a su hermana?.

- _No mientras yo respiré_ -comenta en voz baja y cambiando su expresión de miedo en enfado total, asíque con fuerza agarro el picaporte, los gritos de su hermana eran mas fuerte, rápidamente y sin previo aviso la teniente empuja la puerta con fuerza-¡STORM!-grita totalmente enfada y lista para matar a quien sea quien estuviera lastimado a su hermana.

-¡¿ASTRID?!-grita la hermana de la teniente totalmente sorprendida y asusta de verla en su casa.

En ese momento todo rastro de enfado en la rubia mujer paso a ser de total sorpresa, su hermana estaba de lo mas bien solo que con una pequeña diferencia…que estaban en su cama totalmente desnuda y con chico de cabellos negros que no conocía, la habitación quedo en total silencio y poco a poco el rostro de la teniente paso rápidamente a un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento!-les grita totalmente avergonzada mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza, en cambio la pareja aun estaban acostados al lado del otro igual de avergonzados.

-Qui-quien es..es ella?-pregunta el joven estando muy nervioso por se descubierto en pleno acto carnal con su chica, la chica solo se cubre su cuerpo desnudo totalmente avergonzada.

-Ella…ella es..es mi hermana-responde muy nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar.

 **Un par de horas mas tarde.**

Después de mal momento que todos pasaron, la pareja dejaron su intimidad de lado y se volvieron a poner sus ropas, Astrid por otro lado después de ese momento vergonzoso, decidió que era mejor cambiarse para estar mas fresca, se quito el molinete de su cabello y se hizo su antigua trenzas con una pasando por enzima de su cabeza, como se notaba que su cabello había crecido, ya que recodaba que su flequillo le cubría el ojo izquierdo antes, además quería cambiarse porque la ropa militar era muy calurosa y estaban a mitad del verano. Así que ya con una camisa de mangas corta azul, una falda bordo junto con unos leggins rojos y unos tenis deportivos negros, se encontraba sentada en el living, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y con los ojos cerrados, en frente suyo estaba la parejita con la mirándola entre nerviosismo y algo extrañados.

-Y….Astrid…cuando llegaste?-se anima a preguntar su hermana con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero solo hubo silencio por parte de la rubia, por otro lado el joven pelinegro las miraba a ambas con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Se notaba que eran hermanas y gemelas, solo había unas pequeñas diferencia principalmente en el cabello, aunque ambas son rubias, su novia se hacia reflejos azules cosa que le quedaban geniales y mas que era algo ondulado, otra cosa que era obvia era que ella usaba lentes, pero fuera de esos ambas parecían mucho pero mejor se quedaba quieto según tenia entendido su hermana era soldado y la verdad no sabia si estaba a salvo, en eso Astrid suspira y abre los ojos para verlos a ambos.

-Antes que preguntes…llegue ayer por noche me quede en un hotel por una noche, tome taxi y vine a verte para ver si me podría quedar a vivir-le responde y explica con calma la situación, Storm solo le responde con un "oh" y teniendo una leve sonrisa-pero ahora lo mas importante….quien eres tu?-pregunta mirando al pelinegro fijamente, el pobre pega un pequeño salta desde su silla por la intensa mirada.

-Eemm…me llamo too...toothless…digo…digo…Tannlos Haddock-responde nerviosamente y tartamudeando un poco, la verdad nunca había habado con un soldado y la verdad sea mujer o hombre, intimidaba mucho.

-Haddock?...eres algo de Hiccup haddock?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida al escuchar su apellido, Tannlos mira a su novia de reojo y luego a la teniente, asiste levemente.

-El es mi primo-responde con calma y para se mas especifico-lo conoces?-le pregunta ahora curioso, le era extraño el nunca había mencionado que conocía a una soldado.

-Era mi mejor amigo-responde con una pequeña sonrisa entristecía y nostálgica, Toothless al escuchar la palabra "era" quería averiguar mas pero entendía que tal ves ellos dos tuvieron algún tipo de pelea y pensaba que no era bueno meterse-a propósito…que edad tienes?-le pregunta levantado la mirada y mirándolo de manera extrañada, no sabia que su a hermana le gustara los chicos mas jóvenes.

-Este…tengo 20 años-responde sin salir de su nervios, Astrid solo se sorprende-bue-bueno creo que es hora de que me valla…ustedes tiene tanto de que hablar jejee-comenta rápidamente entre risas y sonrisa, prefería irse antes de seguir molestando esta reunión familiar, mas sabiendo que la rubia venia de una guerra-fue un gusto conocerte Astrid-le dice amablemente levantando se de la silla y ofreciéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Tannlos-responde de la misma forma mientras se levantaba dándole la mano y sonriéndole amablemente, sin más que decir el joven se despide de la rubia y le da un tierno beso en los labios a su novia para después irse tranquilamente.

Ya cuando el pelinegro abandono la casa, el living quedo en completo silencio, Storm quería decir algunas palabras pero no sabia que decir, aunque tampoco debía darle muchas explicaciones ya eran mayores de edad y podía salir con quien quiera…

-Yo…solo…-

-Hace cuanto que sales con el?-le pregunta interrumpiéndola de manera tranquila y mirándola muy curiosa, su hermana la mira con algo de sorpresa.

-2 años y medio que salimos-le responde automáticamente, la manera en que se lo pregunto le pareció que se lo estaba tomando muy tranquila-mira Astrid…es que esto te parecerá extraño y sorpresivo…pero ya estoy grande para darte explicación con quien salgo-el responde un tanto nerviosa pero a la ves molesta porque le tenga que dar explicaciones a su propia hermana y mas sabiendo que es la mayor.

-No te voy a decir nada…ya en todo tu derecho salir con quieras-le responde con una leve sonrisa y de manera inocente, no era la indicada para criticarla, no con el recuerdo de cierta persona que abandono hace tiempo-solo que pensé que tu relación con Fargio iba bien-agrega con una sonrisa nerviosa, si no mal recordaba ese chico con quien su hermana salía en la prepa iba todo bien….desde su punto de vista.

-Tch!...no me hables de ese maldito infiel-le responde muy enfada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pegaba su espada contra la silla y miraba hacia lado, ver esa expresión en su cara sorprendió mucho a Astrid-el muy desgraciado me engañaba al poco tiempo de nuestra relación…asique no me hables de el-le explica sin cambiar su expresión aunque de solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre.

-Ok…ok…no lo volveré a mencionar…por cierto este chico…Toothless no?-comenta aceptado la descioin de su hermana pero tenia curiosidad por el chico pelinegro con quien su hermana esta saliendo, Storm la mira con una ceja alzada al escuchar el nombre de su novio-donde lo conociste?-le pregunta muy intrigada con esta situación.

-Fue….fue en la comic-con-responde mirando aun lado y sonrojada al recordar como se conocieron, Astrid que do pasmada con ese dato, entendía que su hermana podía ser algo Friki pero no pensaba que conociera a alguien en ese lugar.

-Como paso?-pregunta con una sonrisa divertida e intentando no reírse en el proceso, esto si que valía oro, Storm encambio no sabia si lo preguntaba por curiosidad o porque se quiera burlar de ella….prefería pensar que era la primera opción.

Ambas hermanas se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cómo Storm y Tannlos se conocieron, por cada cosa que su hermana decía le causaba gracia, la verdad se vía que este chico tannlos era alguien bueno…tanto como su viejo amigo, de solo recordarlo la envidia mucha tristeza ya que el es la persona por la que a estado pensado desde que se fue, la persona que le abra formado mas preguntas que respuesta y por la que nunca se despidió, ahora que había vuelta tenia unas enormes ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y de besarlo….pero sabia que nada de eso se podría.

Según recordaba hacer mucho tiempo el quería irse al extranjero para poder estudiar una buena carrera como empresario, siempre tuvo la idea de irse de esta cuidad ya no tenia buenos recuerdos, su padre había fallecido cuando apenas comenzaron el segundo año de secundaria y después se madre había caído en una terrible enfermedad, ella no tenia cara para volver a verlo, no después de abandonarlo sin decirle nada.

La noche cayo en las gemelas estaban en living viendo una tranquila película llamada camino a la gloria, una película que traba sobre la vida de un grupo de jugadores que intenta entrar al mundo del básquet tiendo gente de color, pero aunque la película estuviera muy entretenida, la ojiazul tenia la mente en otro mundo o mejor dicho estaba pensado en cierto chico de cabellos castaño caoba y ojos tan verdes como el mismísimo bosque, la verdad se preguntaba que abra sido la vida de su antiguo amigo y ex novio.

-Aun piensas en el no?-pregunta de golpe la peliazul mirando aun la película y mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo, Astrid la gira la cabeza rápidamente sorprendida-lo note cuando Toothless te dijo su apellido-le responde la pregunta no formulada y volteándola a ver-déjame decirte que no salgo con el por su apellido o para hacerte la contra Astrid-agrega intentando hacer que su hermana piense que jugaba con ella, nunca se espero enamorar de un Haddock.

-No te preocupes…..no pensaba en eso…solo pensaba que estará haciendo el-responde con una leve sonrisa para pasar a una mirada triste, Storm sentía lastima por su hermana, ya que era obvio que aun no lo dejado de amar y mas sabiendo que ambos no se despidieron, tal vez sienta aun sienta culpa por eso-el siempre quiso ir de aquí y encontrar un buen trabajo para ayudar a su madre-agrega con lastima, storm al escuchar decir eso se mordió el labio inferior.

-Astrid-la llama sintiendo su garganta seca, la rubia la mira curiosa-no se mucho de lo que hace pero…déjame decirte que la madre de Hiccup murió un año después de que te fuiste-responde con mucha tristeza, Astrid en ese momento sintió que partía en medio.

-¡¿Qu-que?!...como?...pero porque el no me…!-no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, la señora valka murió?, pero porque el nunca se lo había mencionado? Y la respuesta le cayo como un balde de agua bien fría, como se supone que le iba a decir si ella se fue sin decirle nada y durante estos cinco años no dio señales de querer hablar con el-soy de lo peor…como…es que…yo-comenta pero por cada palabra que decía su voz se le quebraba hasta llegar al punto que ya no pudo aguantar mas la angustia, Storm lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para consolarla.

Siempre se creyó que era una chica fuerte y ruda que nada la podía quebrar por eso se enlisto y lo logro con honores pero ahora que volvió y saber que no solo tu primer amor tal vez ya tenga una mejor vida, sino que tambien te enteres que lo único que le quedaba ya se había ido, mientras que ella se fue sin decirle absolutamente nada, si en verdad era una gran amiga….y una gran novia.

-Yo me fui cuando mas me necesitaba-comenta una vez mas calmada pero no mejor, storm solo podía consolarla con caricias no encontraba las palabras de aliento para poder ayudar…..

-Te quieres disculpar con el?-le pregunta muy interesada en lo que le pueda decir, casi como resorte Astrid se levanta de las pierna de su hermana y la miro incrédula- como te dije no se de lo que hace amenudo pero Hiccup aun esta aquí en la cuidad-responde la pregunta no formulada de su hermana, Astrid siente que el corazón se le esta a punto de salir-tengo entendido por Toothless que el esta en el cuerpo de bomberos-le termina de explica con una pequeña sonrisa.

La teniente estaba de lo mas sorprendida con este nuevo dato, Hiccup aun estaba en la cuidad, tal vez no seria una mala idea poder verlo después de tanto tiempo aunque dudaba mucho poder hablar con el sin que la situación no sea incomoda, pero quiera volver a verlo y por darle el apoyo que no le ofreció cuando se fue, pero sobre todo poder disculparse con el, aunque no debiera pensar que el las aceptara.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**.

Aquí estaba…en la estación 44 del cuerpo de bomberos, según de lo que hablaron con Toothless anoche, Hiccup fue asignado a esta estación, la verdad era una muy buena localización ya que no estaba muy lejos de donde vive su hermana pero aun así debía tomar un taxi para venir, lo nervios la estaban matando, como se supone que pudo sobrevivir a una guerra y no puede con una sola persona?, realmente no había ningún entrenamiento militar que la pueda ayudar ahora.

Creo que era mejor que se moviera porque parecía una tonta paradara en medio de la vereda mirando la estación, respiro profundo mientras se daba ánimos mentalmente y sin que hacer se dirige hacia la estación. En el garaje se podía ver los camiones de bomberos, ambulancia y demás cosas, no sabia que debía hacer para poder a su amigo.

-Hola madame!-la saluda una persona de cabellos rojizos y pequeña barba semanal, espalada recta y ancha, lleva una camisa blanca con una corbata, un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos bien lustrados, el hombre le sonreía amablemente-soy el jefe de la estación 44…me llamo Dagur en que puedo ayudarla?-se presenta cordialmente el hombre y pregunta.

-Eeemm...mucho gusto jefe….estoy buscando a Hiccup haddock...esta en la estación?-responde con una leve sonrisa mientras le preguntaba por el castaño-si el esta de turno no quisiera molestarlo…vuelvo otro día-agrega rápidamente no quiera molestarlo en su propio trabajo y mas que no estaba al 100% de sus sentidos.

-No…no descuide…el aun esta en la estación y su turno ya termino...déjeme que lo llamo-le responde tranquilamente e informa mientras se daba vuelta para ir a buscar castaño.

-Gracias!-le agradece amablemente aunque internamente se estaba muriendo.

 **Dentro de la estación.**

 **Vestidores.**

Un hombre de cabellos castaños tirando a caoba y despeinados , ojos verde como el bosque, piel ligermante bronceada y con algunas pecas en la cara se encontraba cerrando su casillo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta marrón y guardaba unas cosas en su mochila. Detrás suyo le habla un hombre de cabellos negros corto alborotados, ojos verdes agua, una barba candado, de fuerte brazos y espalda musculosa también vestido para irse le habla al castaño o mas bien lo retaba, solo que este no le hacia mucho caso.

-Ya en serio Hiccup deja de hacer lo contrario a lo que dice el jefe o terminaras muy mal para la próxima-lo reta el pelinegro, estaba muy disgustado con su amigo y compañero por casi siempre desobedecer siempre al jefe, sin que lo mire Hiccup rueda los ojos con fastidio, esta era la cuarta vez en el día que le decía lo mismo.

-Mira Snotlout para que rayos entramos a este trabajo sin no podemos rescatar una vida?-le pregunta girándose con fastidio, entendía que muchas de sus decisiciones no han sido del agrado del jefe pero este era su trabajo, rescatar vidas era lo suyo, sino para que se unió al cuerpo de bomberos?-así que déjame de fastidiar con todo esto..ya demasiado tengo con que el jefe dagur me lo eche en cara-le responde de mala manera y totalmente molesto, ya estaba cansado de que cada decisión que toma a nade pare bien.

De tan molesto y enojado que estaba termino sentándose en el banco que estaba entre medio de ambos, agacha la cabeza y se tapa la cara con las manos, en realidad entendía muy porque lo estaban retando, ponía su vida en riesgo todos los días, entrar en ese infierno y salir con vida era la verdadera victoria, pero últimamente ha estado en las nubes como hace tiempo y solo contradice a su propio jefe. Snotlout lo mira fijamente para después suspirar.

-Escucha Hiccup no te lo dijo de malo…es solo que ya te echaron de otra estación, no quiero que te echen de esta también- le informa muy preocupado por el, anteriormente no trabajan juntos el castaño antes estaba en la estación 32 pero por problemas de conducta el castaño fue suspendido de esa estación y trasladado a esta, desde entonces todo iba bien pero últimamente algo daba mal con su amigo-ambos sabemos que este trabajo puede ser el ultimo….y la verdad me preocupa saber que tu no volverás después-agrega mirándolo mientras se apoyaba contra su casillero y se cruzaba de brazos.

Hiccup solo se masajea la cara con ambas manos mientras larga profundos suspiros, solo estaba cansado tenia la cabeza en otro lado, ya no sabia que hacia.

-Lo siento…Snotlout…-se disculpa muy deprimido- es que…han pasado 5 años desde que Astrid se fue de mi vida, que pienso a veces pienso que no fui nada para ella-le responde muy dolido por un viejo recuerdo del pasado, uno que aun no a podido olvidar.

-Todavía sigues pensado en ella?...viejo ya han pasado 5 años!, debes dejarla ir así como ella lo hizo…tal vez ella ya tenga una nueva vida-le responde con fastidio, no podía creer que todavía piensa en esa chica que lo abandono sin darle ni una respuesta, la muy desgracia debe estar de lo mas felices con su nueva vida mientras que su amigo se estaba muriendo por dentro, tras que no le fue fácil supera la muerte de su madre, todavía no se sacaba esa chica de la cabeza.

-Lo se!...pero…pero al menos quisiera una respuesta del porque me dejo…yo creí que teníamos algo especial-acepta las palabras de su colega, es verdad ella era una chica muy hermosa con la que cualquier hombre desearía estar, pero tan solo quería una respuesta del porque se fue sin decir nada-yo…yo tenia pensado que si algún día pasara me casaría con ella-agrega mirando fijamente el suelo y teniendo la cabeza en los días que pasaba junto a su dulce amiga y amor.

-Ya basta!...olvídala…solo fue un romance de escuela…eso al final ya no sirve para nada-le comenta con fastidio, ya eran adultos, ya debería saber que todo amor de adolescente vive y muere en la escuela y en varias ocasiones lo a estado invitado a que venga a los clubes con el pero siempre lo rechazo.

-Yo lo intentare-su amigo tenia razón, muchas relaciones que comienza en la escuela no siempre terminan juntos, debía ser realista pero le costaba y mas sabiendo que antes de ser novios era los mejores amigos, muchos de esos recuerdos aun estaban gravados en su mente y corazón.

Al ver que su amigo por fin acepta en olvidar a esa loca, era su monto de hacerlo volver al mundo de las citas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el jefe dagur apareció y le dijo al castaño que una chica lo esperaba….guau!...eso si que fue rápido.

-Valla Hiccup que estuviste haciendo anoche para que te venga a visitar?-le pregunta de manera divertida y de mirada coqueta mientras le golpea las costillas con el codo, el castaño lo mira con asombro.

-De que hablas?...no hice nada…solo me fui a mi casa como todos los días-le responde incrédulo y sin saber que mas decir pero en realidad es fue lo que hizo como todos los días, la verdad estaba muy sorprendido que lo vengan a ver, claro sino es su primo o sus tíos pero que lo venga a ver una mujer?, eso estaba fuera de su rango, por lo general esa clases de cosas le pasan su amigo.

-Si claro y yo me chupo de dedo-le responde de forma sarcástica, ni de broma se tragaba que su amigo castaño se iba a su casa para dormir-confianza de donde la conoces?-le pregunta insistiendo, tenia que saber a donde fue para buscar una.

-Ya te lo dije no hice nada y además no se quien me busca-le responde con fastidio, a veces la terquedad de snoltout podía con su paciencia- y si me disculpas me están esperando-termina la charla de golpe ya no quiera mas interrogatorios por un día, además de que era mala educación dejar a alguien espera, asíque sin mas agarro su mochila y se fue a ver quien lo buscaba.

Dejando con la palabra en la boca de su amigo, Hiccup se dirige hacia la entrada y hacia los camiones ya que ahí fue donde lo estaba esperando la "chica" que su jefe le menciono.

-(Al menos hubiera preguntado quien era)-piensa algo molesto de que su jefe rara vez pregunte los nombre de las personas, pero desde que últimamente solo iban bellas mujeres para "ver" a Snotlout, el jefe se arto preguntar nombre, solo preguntaban a quien buscaban o que hacían? y dejaba que el responsable se encargue-(ja…linda manera de resolver los problemas…por mano propia)-vuelve a pensar de manera sarcástica, la verdad a veces pensaba que dagur no era tan buen jefe…..o eso creía.

-Hiccup?-pregunta una voz dulce voz, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe mientras sus ojos se agrandaban de golpe, todos su cuerpo quedo paralizado y sino fuera que su mochila estaba colgada en su hombros se hubiera caído.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, acoso murió para volver a vivir?, porque delante suyo había un hermosos ángel, un hermoso y sexy ángel, si esto era un sueño que por lo quieran los dioses no lo despierten y si lo hacen matara al primero que ve. Pero quietando todo eso de lado, en serio estaba viendo a la chica que lo enamoro y luego lo destrozo delante suyo?, ella se veía tan hermosa con esa musculosa con algo de escote, quería tentarlo?, porque lo logro, su falda favorita bordo con sus clásicos leggins azules, su cabello tan rubio como su tuviera el sol en su cabeza, pero ahora todo trenzado, pero lo que mas le cautivaban aparte de esos suculentos labios que por años quisiera volver a probar, era esos ojos color cielo de verano que lo hacia sentir en las nubes…en verdad ella estaba parada delante suyo?.

-A-Astrid?-le pregunta totalmente shockeado.

Por otro lado Astrid estaba embobada y muy sorprendida de volver a verlo y la verdad si que fue beneficiosos con el, paso de ser un guapo y flaco adolescente a ser todo un guapo y sexy hombre, con espalda ancha, brazos fuerte pero no demasiado, lo sabe gracias a camisa de mangas cortas que llevaba, su cabello castaño todo alborotado como siempre pero ahora mas largos cosa que le encantaría volver a enredar sus dedos en ellos, sus ojos tan verdes como siempre solo que antes mostraban ternura e inocencia pero ahora era mas profundo y varoniles que le gustaría que la sigan comiendo con la mirada

Ambos se dan cuentas de sus pensamientos y se terminan sonrojando, el casi había jurado en esperarla para que le de una respuesta y ahora que la tenia en frente de nuevo tenia pensamientos no deseados, lo mismo le pasaba a rubia, después estar tanto tiempo en la guerra y en el campo de entrenamiento volver a verlo hizo que se le prendiera la chispa de la lujuria.

 _Continuara?._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui la primera parte de esta mini historia de nuestra pareja preferida...wow Snotlout todo un don juan jejee...:'( pobre de hiccup por sus padres...jejejeje pobre de storm y toothless xD los agarraron en pleno acto sexual jajaja...y astrid toda una teniente e hiccup todo un hero como bombero ñwñ...**

 **buenos nos veremos en otra ocasion!...los quiero mucho byebye! ñwñ/**


	2. ¿Festival del Deshielo?

**Hola hola! mis amigos y amigas!..bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio especial!...tal vez algunos esperan la continuacion de "Yo te esperare" pero ese aun no esta terminado XD**

 **¡Pero sin embargo!...para los fanaticos y seguidores de "Mundo Dragon", cosa que dentro un tiempo mas adelante comenzare la segunda temporada, aca les traigo un capitulo que quize hacer pero no lo puse en la historia, es medio importante porque es algo previo a lo que pasara en la segunda temporada.**

 **Asi que disfrutenlos mucho \ñwñ/...**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.  
**

* * *

 **HICCUP VS SNOTLOUT.**

Después de la batalla contra el Screaming Death, los susurros mortales y los flameados, los vikingos y sus dragones tuvieron un momento de paz, aunque solo fue el primer dia ya que al día siguiente empezaron con algunas de las reparaciones del pueblo, ambos jefes es encargaron del gran salón mientras que los demás ayudarían con las casas, el arquero para no tolerar las caras de los demas se adelanto decidió que el seria el que encargaria de reconstruir la forja, sin decir mucho de decir se fue sin esperar la aprovacion de los demas.

 **Tres días más tarde.**

 **En la mañana.**

Las cosas parecían ir de lo mas bien, solo debían esperar a que el resto de pueblo venga como "apoyo" o "refuerzos", ya que ellos aun pensaban que estaban peleando, pero ahora nos enfocamos con el joven jefe recién levantado junto con su inseparable amigo dragón, por parte de su padre fue una buena decisión que reconstruyeran algunas de las camas para poder dormir mas a gustos, el único problema para los hombres o mejor dicho el resto de los vikingos, es que debían compartir techo, para el caso de algunos el no era bien visto porque siendo el gemelo de su enemigo no se acostumbran el tenerlo con ellos, pensaban que los atacaría mientras dormian.

Era ridículo pero entendible, suerte para él tenía el mismo presentimiento y por eso se quedaba a dormir con su amigo para estarse mas seguro, la verdad su otro yo les dejo una herida tan fuerte que solo podían confiar entre ellos mismo, dejando eso de lado el joven jefe decidió verificar si ya había agua en el pozo, ya que esa tarea se la encargo los gemelos, suerte para todos que Tuffnut mayor se encargaria de vigilarlos y de que hagan bien su trabajo, aunque duba un poco pero vamos...no importa en qué mundo terminaba, los gemelos seguían siendo los gemelos, el tercer problema que Berk a estado enfrentando, ya que el primero eran los dragones...y... el segundo bueno fue...pues el mismo.

Agito la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, esa forma de actuar ya la había cambiado, ya dejo de ser la vergüenza de Berk para convertirse en el orgullo de su propio, aunque en algunas ocasiones se a preguntado si ese nuevo apodo era por sus estrategias e inteligencia o todo era gracias a Toothless?, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un pequeño golpeteo en su mano derecha, baja la mirada para ver a su amigo, el joven alpha se había dado cuenta de la inseguridad y seriedad que su hermano estaba teniendo asique decidió darle su apoyo, el castaño le sonríe agradecido y le acaricia la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Gracias amigo...anda vamos debemos revisar el pozo-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa para así comenzar a caminar hacia su destino pero se detiene de golpe al escuchar unos aleteos detrás suyo, ambos voltean a ver como un nadder azul se detiene y de él o más bien de ella baja una linda vikinga-buenos días _My lady_ -la saluda con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras se le acercaba.

-Buenos días jefe-le devuelve el saludo pero con un toque gracia mientras bajaba de su dragon, al castaño no le gustaba mucho que ella le hable de esa manera, asique como castigo la envolvió por entre sus brazos rodeando su cintura sorprendiendo a la jinete pero causándole algo de gracia.

-Sabes que no necesitas llamarme de esa forma-le dice de manera algo amenazante mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, la jinete aun jugando rodea el cuello de su chico.

-Y qué pasa si quiero hacerlo?-le pregunta de manera algo retadora pero a la vez con un pequeño toque seductor, cosa que causó algunos espasmos en el castaño, al igual que le dejo la mente algo blanco por unos segundos, ese poder que tiene ella sobre el era muy provocador, cosa que le gustaba mucho.

Mientras el par de tortolos continuaban con sus jueguitos, el joven alpha se acercó a su compañera de juegos con una gran sonrisa, pero al estar a su lado la nadder volteo la mirada molesta, eso extraño demasiado al pobre furia, que le abra pasado a su amiga para que lo ignore?, por otro lado Hiccup pudo recuperar su habla y sus pensamientos, observo los tentadores labios de su chica y no pudo resistirse en probarlos, ya que hacía tres días que no los probaba, como han estado estos días ocupados reconstruyendo la aldea casi no tenía un pequeño tiempo para ellos, mientras que Astrid suspira entre el beso ya que lo había extraño y mucho.

Al terminar el beso, ambos pegan sus frente contra el otro disfrutando su compañía, mientras Hiccup la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa embobada la jinete mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento y pasando su lengua por sus labios, después de tantas peleas y trabajo forsado su compañía era lo que necesitaba para poder relajarse.

- _Sabes que te amo_ -le susurra con una voz muy cariñosa y la apretaba contra de si con fuerza y casi con necesidad, al escuchar eso la jinete abre los ojos con sorpresa ante tal afirmación.

-Yo...bueno yo...tam...-le dice pero las palabras se le traban o atoraban, por qué?...porque no se lo podía decir?, que le pasaba?, sabia perfectamente que sentía el mismo sentimiento que el, entonces porque sentía que una parte de ella no podía ser abierta? O porque las palabras no le salían, abrió la boca para volver a intentarlo pero el dedo de su _dragón boy_ la detuvo.

-Tranquila...aun puedo esperar...sabes que te esperare hasta que este segura-le dice sonriendo amablemente y de manera cariñosa mientras retiraba su dedo, la joven en este momento se quería dar una patada.

Sin que los jinetes lo notaran sus dragones los estaban viendo, Toothless estaba feliz por su hermano por tener a Astrid en su vida, pero a la vez estaba algo celoso...porque no podia tener ese tipo de relación con cierta dragona que le agradaba mas que todas las demás?, en cambio Stormfly estaba igual o mas celosa que el furia, no lo negaba, estaba feliz por su mejor amiga, aunque se preguntaba porque cada vez que su pareja le decía cierta palabras ella se quedaba casi muda?, no lo entendía...pero dejando eso de lado, estaba celosa por una imagen mental que tuvo hace unos días de cierta nadder amarilla junto con su amigo, de solo recordarla quería quemar algo o alguien...en especial.

Mientras tanto Astrid se estaba sintiendo mal por no decirle lo que siente, literalmente estaba loca por el así como el lo estaba por ella, pero en parte...ella sentía algo de culpa por ciertos suceso del pasado.

-Anda vamos a ver si los gemelos hicieron lo que les pedimos-comenta intentando cambiar el tema y subirle un poco el ánimo, sabía que su lady le costaba expresarse con palabras pero mientras lo muestre con gestos no le importaba si le decía que lo amaba o no.

La joven solo asistió y agarro con fuerza la mano del castaño, el joven jefe correspondió el gesto amablemente, ambos comenzaron a caminar con calma hacia donde el destino que castaño quería ir, sus dragones al verlos avanzar los intentaron seguirlos solo que la nadder se encontraba algo alejada del furia, cosa que este aún no entendía esa indiferencia por su parte, tal vez cuando estén solo y sin que nadie los vea podria hablar con ella. Pero de golpe los cuatro se detiene al escuchar un grito y mas al ser el nombre del castaño que se escuchaba.

-HICCUP!-se escucha el grito con espato y agitado, los cuatro voltean la mirada aun lado y pueden observar como su amigo robusto y su dragón corrían hacia ellos -Hiccup!...Astrid!...que bue-no los en-cu-en-tro...-comenta el joven ya enfrente de ambos, hablándoles entre cortado y casi sin aliento por la corrida que pego, intento agregar algo mas pero las palabras no le salían, había corrido demasiado.

-A ver...a ver Fishlegs cálmate...y respira profundo-le intenta decir el castaño con calma mientras lo ayudaba relajarse y que se pueda explicar mejor, para su amigo el correr no era su fuerte pero su dragón había terminado muy mal herida en la batalla, asique no le queda de otra, ambos jóvenes habían separados sus manos para ayudar a su amigo a sostenerse.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Fishlegs para vengas corriendo de esa manera tan alocada?-le pregunta la joven rubia entre preocupada por su amigo y extrañada por verlo correr tan rápido, pero se dio cuenta de algo, solo había una manera para que su amigo venga de esa manera tan rápida y su cara se lo decía.

 _¡Tenemos un problema!_

 **En la forja.**

Los jóvenes jinetes y los vikingos de Elysium, a excepción de Stoick y dos vikingos, estaba mirando con sorpresa, diversion y algo de preocupación la disputa entre el sargento Snotlout y el arquero, ambos estaba uno enfrente del otro y al parecer se estaban conteniendo en matarse entre si.

La pequeña Iris estaba lado de Sugar miraba con preocupación a su padre mientras su demas tios estaban preparados por si el resto de los humanos que estaba detrás del pelinegro que discutía con su hermano entraban en la lucha.

-Hey! que esta pasando aquí!-grita el joven jefe apareciendo corriendo detrás de la multitud junto con sus amigos y dragones, Heather y Tuffnut los voltean a ver-chicos que esta pasando?-le pregunta ambos extrañado de ver a su otro yo discutir con el otro Snotlout.

-Pues al parecer...Snotlout se canso de la presencia del el arquero...o eso creo-le responde la mujer un tanto indecisa mientras lo miraba para luego voltear a ver la disputa.

Los recién llegados miran hacia el par y de como ambos se miraba como si podrían matarse con los ojos, aunque a una distancia segura, había dos cosas que al joven jefe no le gustaba de esta situación, una que ambos estaban armados y dos que si esto se sale de control alguien podría salir lastimado y le preocupaba que la pequeña pelinegra sea una de ella.

-Debemos calmarlos y terminar esta situación ahora-comenta con seriedad comenzado a caminar hacia el par seguido por el furia.

Mientras ambos iban contra el par, la joven jinete mira hacia su izquierda y en ella estaba su otro yo observando todo fijamente y algo preocupada, también noto al chico pelirrojo a su lado, aunque le extraño un poco decidió no preguntar nada y mirar la discusión, esperaba que su _Dragon Boy_ pudiera calmar la situación.

-Estas segura que solo por eso ambos discuten?-le pregunta a su compañera y amiga, la pelinegra la mira y aun se estaba cuestionando un poco ante su respuesta, solo pudo inclinar se de hombros sin saber realmente que responder.

-En realidad el sargento le había dicho a ese "arquero" que no muy buen herrero- responde una voz al lado del rubio, los cuatro voltean a ver quien respondió y era Gustav, el chico tenia una mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

Heather tenía una miranda extrañada y algo confusa por sus palabras, solo por eso se abra enojado el arquero?, en cambio los que si lo conocían se sorprendieron, mas Astrid y Fishlegs, el castaño se había destacado como el segundo mejor herrero de todo Berk, pero con mejores ideas que su maestro, que alguien venga y le diga que no era un buen herrero le abra sido ofensivo y un golpe muy duro para su orgullo.

-Ese idiota nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca?-se pregunta la joven jinete enojada con el pelinegro por siempre hablar de mas antes las situaciones.

-Yo que?-pregunta el pelinegro extrañado y un tanto desorientado mientras estaba a lado de su dragón, por que lo estaban insultando cuando a hecho nada?...aun, sus dos amigos lo voltean a ver.

-TU no!...tu otro yo-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y cruzándose de brazos, el chico abre un poco la boca con un "oh" al entender a que se refería-aunque cualquiera de los dos casos es lo mismo-comenta algo desanimada por saber que su amigo nunca cambiara mientras miraba la discusión y como su chico los intentaba calmar.

En cambio Fishlegs, Heather y Tuffnut se rieron en voz baja ya que fueron los únicos quien la escucharon y más porque sabían que ella tenía razón.

 **En la disputa.**

Mientras tanto el joven jefe se acercaba a su yo y el otro yo del pelinegro para intentar calmar la situación, un poco mas apartados puedo ver a los dragones del arquero y la pequeña Iris, todos mirando la discusión y al escucharlos gritarse o mejor dicho insultarlse se preguntaba...realmente podría calmarlos?.

-Inútil!-insulta el sargento mirándolo fijamente serio.

-Cabeza de carnero!-le devuelve el insulto el arquero mirándolo de la misma forma.

-Debilucho!-no se iba a dejar insultar por un debilucho como el y mas sabiendo que no le llegaba a los talones.

-Idiota!-quien se creía este idiota para venir y decirle débil...cuando el no tiene ni cerebro.

-Pescado parlanchín!-sabia que esas palabras era mas fuertes para esta vergüenza de su jefe, con solo decirle esas palabras sabia que lo había lastimado en profundo, por otro lado el joven jefe también escucho esas palabras y la verdad lo ofendieron un poco.

-Masa de músculo sin cerebro!-si realmente este falso vikingo quería hacerlo rabiar pues lo estaba logrando, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase y sabia que ya no iba con el.

-Perdedor!-otra cosa sabia el gran Snotlout Jorgenson es que a parte de que el sea un "pescado parlanchín" también era un gran perdedor porque siempre y para siempre será inferior a el.

-Enano!-no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados y que venga a decir cosas que ya dejo atrás, al igual que las supero a todas, mas sabiendo que ya era mucho mas alto que todo ellos y principalmente que el, de solo recodarlo sonríe orgulloso.

-¡¿Q-Que?...aquí el único enano ese eres tu!-le grita totalmente enfadado por que lo este comparando con el, cuando en realidad este don nadie es le verdadero enano, el joven jefe mira al sargento con una ceja alzada y algo incrédulo, tanto su yo como todos los demás sabe que ahora le gana en altura.

-Si eso fuera cierto no tendria que estar mirando hacia abajo...JA!-dice el arquero con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia abajo-uh?...que es lo quieres yo?-pregunta serio al mirar al costado y darse cuenta recientemente que su otro yo estaba a su lado, la verdad no tenia porque venir a meterse podia resolverlo solo, el pelinegro mira al joven jefe de reojo e igual de molesto.

-Pueden para con esta discusión?-les pregunta ambos de manera calma y algo serio, este tipo de cosas sabia que no terminarían bien y además debía trabajar aun en la reconstrucción del pueblo.

-Hmp...mi no me mires-responde el aquero entre molesto e indiferente mientras mantiene los abrazos cruzados para después mirarlo-este idiota vino de la nada y empezó a molestarme-agrega apuntadote con la cabeza al pelinegro muy molesto.

-Idiota yo?!...acá el único idiota aquí eres tu!…¡esclavo!-le grita mientras aprieta su puño, estaba teniendo poca paciencia en seguir aguando la mirada de este don nadie y su otro yo, Hiccup y Toothless se miran con algo de preocupación por como van las cosas.

-Esclavo?!...escúchame pedazo de mugre apestosa!-le grita descruzándose de brazo y apuntándole con el dedo, quien se creía para llamarlo esclavo?!, obvio que ni loco seria "Su" esclavo-yo no soy esclavo de nadie!, soy un aliado temporal de todos ustedes!-le hecha en cara lo que realmente esta haciendo aquí, porque para ser sincero no tenia ninguna intención de ayudarlos desde el principio, el joven jefe se coloca un poco mas entre medio de ambos y con sus manos apoyada casi sobre ellos-Además si realmente fuera un esclavo seria del jefe...no de un saco de estorbo como tu!-le termina gritando muy molesto por llamarlo esclavo y mas porque tenia un trato con su otro yo no con el, pero en realidad prefería morir ante de ser el esclavo de este inútil.

-JA...lo que digas...solo eres un maldito marginado-le dice entre risas y cruzándose de brazos, puede ser lo que quiera pero ahora el titulo verdadero que le queda era ser un "marginado", porque eso es lo que es ahora-tienes suerte de que te protege el jefe porque sino ya estarás suplicando por tu vida-agrega haciendo una imitación del arquero "llorando" y "suplicando".

Los demás vikingos miraban la escena, algunos con preocupación, otros con una sonrisa divertida mientras que otros serios, Fishlegs y Astrid al igual que sus dragones no les estaba gustando mucho como se estaba llevando esta situacion, los gemelos solo estaban a la espera de que algunos de ellos dos suelte el primer golpe para que comience la diversion, Heather y Tuffnut miraban todo con expresiones algo neutras, aunque la pelinegra esperaba que la cosa no empeore. Gustav y Eddy también miraban divertidos a la espera que el gran sargento Snotlout le de su merecido hace arquero presumido, mientras que la comandante se mantenía serena.

-Jajaja!...por ti? No lo creo-responde el arquero muy divertido, si realmente suplicaria por su vida seria por alguien digno, no por alguien que no vale la pena, con eso dicho agita su mano para que se fuera, cosa que eso molesto mucho al pelinegro.

-Solo eres una vergüenza, porque mejor te mueres?...total ya tienes experiencia en eso-le dice entre molesto y sonriendo de lado, porque no le hace un favor a todo el mundo y se muere una buena vez, ya que se ve ya tiene muy buena experiencia en muertes.

Por un segundo el arquero estuvo tentando en decirle "como tus amigos Fishlegs y Ruffnut?", pero se calmo porque sabia que se ganaría un sermón de su otro yo y mas porque no tenia ganas de ver la mirada de molestia y desilusión en Toothless, asíque se ahorro sus palabras...por ahora.

-(Me esta ignorando por completo)-piensa el joven jefe con decepción y sintiendo que realmente sobraba en esta discusión.

-Porque no lo haces tu? ya que no sirves para nada ?-le pregunta con gracia.

-Que dijiste?!-le pregunta muy molesto y con ganas de sacar su hacha y partirlo en dos-acá el que no sirve para nada ese eres tu!-quien se creía para decirle que no sirve?, cuando el a estando siempre en la acción y en el peligro, mientras que esta vergüenza estaba refugiando y asustado en la forja -pescado parlanchín-lo termina insultando con una leve sonrisa de costado mientras lo llamaba por la mejor característica que lo describe.

-(Auch!...es enserio?! estoy aquí parado!)-piensa algo herido el joven jefe por seguir escuchando ese antiguo apodo y que además su autoridad no era importante en este momento-(también hacia tiempo que no escuchaba eso)-debía admitir que le era raro volver a escuchar ese apodo cuando ahora todos los llamaban el "orgullo de Berk" y ahora jefe.

-Que?...acaso tienes demasiada mugre en los oídos?-pregunta el arquero con una sonrisa burlona y causando risas en su hija y sus hermanos, aunque también el joven alpha pero se tuvo que callar enseguida por la mirada de molestia de su jinete-por favor Snotlout para lo único que realmente sirves es para los desafíos, porque para las peleas no eres muy bueno y además también eres un cobarde-le dice con mucha burla- y ni hablar de tus "coqueteos"- sin cambiar su expresion y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

Toothless se quiso aguantar la risa lo mas posible al saber que su otro hermano tenia mucha razon mientras tanto el joven jefe obto por tener una mirada de preocupacion, por otro lado el arquero sabia que habia dado en el clavo y que esas palabras era un golpe duro para el orgullo del vikingo.

-¡¿QUE?!...¡eres un hijo...!-le grita totalmente enfadado ver como el arquero se burla en su cara, por otro lado el joven jefe intentaba calmarlo pero algo le llamo la atención ya que el grito se escucho en dos direcciones- _ven y dímelo en la cara!_ -se vuelve a escuchar la voz y los tres voltean a ver hacia esa dirección para ver al otro Snotlout con expresión de enfado y el puño alzado.

- _Tu no te metas Snotlout!_ -grita esta vez la joven jinete igual de molesta por ver como su amigo se metía en algo que no le incumbe y que además solo se empeoraría las cosas, ignorando ese momento el trío se vuelve a ver.

-Ya me oíste-dice el arquero sin cambiar su expresión y olvidándose del otro Snotlout.

-Vamos chicos...calmémonos unos según...-vuelve a intenta calmar la situación el pobre jefe pero sabia que ambos lo estaban ignorando completamente, lo bueno de todo que ambos mantenían sus distancias algo segura y que aun no lo hacian aun lado.

-Mira quien lo dice!...si quiero puedo ganarte en todo, tu solo eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás!-le dice muy molesto el pelinegro haciendo resaltar mucho la palabra "perdedor" e interrumpiendo e ignorando al joven jefe.

-Bueno al menos a mi no me cortaron la pierna-responde con burla y mirando la pierna de madera del sargento, aunque al decir eso el pelinegro terminan mirando al castaño de una pierna teniendo una ceja alzada y una mirada incrédula-no lo mires a el!-agrega un tanto molesto de que lo este comparando con su otro yo, mientras tanto el pobre jinete se sintió algo incomodo con esa mirada, en eso el arquero suspira con pesadez para luego descruzarse de brazos y apuntar con el dedo al sargento-se mas razonable Jorgenson...crees que tendrás oportunidad contra mi en un desafío ahora?-le pregunta serio y ni creyendo que le pueda ganar.

-No veo porque no?...de hecho siempre te he ganado-le responde con una sonrisa orgullosa y mas al recordar que todos los desafíos que han tenido el es quien a salido victorioso-así que puedo ganarte o incluso matarte-agrega sonriendo de manera algo malvada cosa que no le gusto ni a Toothless ni al joven jefe.

-Si claro-comenta de manera sarcástica mientras rueda los ojos-mira debajo de ti y te darás cuenta la diferencia entre nosotros-agrega con una sonrisa orgullosa y señalando la pierna que al hombre le faltaba, esa era su marca de por vida de que las cosas entre ellos han cambiado y mucho- me enfrente a ustedes que eran cinco contra mi y me lleve tu pierna, crees tener…

-Oigan! Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?!-interrumpe de golpe el gran jefe apareciendo entre los jóvenes vikingos junto con Alice y Archi, Stoick con una mirada seria ser acerca hasta los tres-porque no están reparando la aldea?-vuelve a preguntar sin cambiar su expresión.

-Papa!...uf! que bueno que viniste-comenta con una sonrisa de alivio el joven jefe al ver a su padre, tal vez el pueda hacer algo para detener esta situacion.

-Tch!...no te metas Stoick-responde el arquero de manera seria y colocándose una mano en la cintura, quien abra invitado a este tipo a interrumpir?, si realmente pensaba meterse no tenia problemas en enfrentarselo de nuevo.

-Oye! ten un poco mas respeto a tu amo!-le responde el sargento muy molesto por actitud de fanfarrón y mas que no obedecía a la persona que les estaba salvado el pellejo.

-Ah! ¡cierra tu maldita boca!...que ni eso sabes hacer!-le termina insultado muy molesto, ya estaba teniendo suficiente de esta gente y mas de el que le estaba echando en cara la palabra "esclavo" -el no es mi amo!...el es un simple aliado y aunque tampoco ni eso es!, yo solo tengo un trato con mi otro yo nada mas!-le responde muy molesto mientras apuntaba al gran jefe y luego a su otro yo-es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo para no cortarles las cabezas mientras duermen o que mis hermanos los queme vivos!-termina de hablar muy enfadado, porque era cierto...el trato con su otro yo es lo unico que mantenía sereno para que no empiece a ver un baño de sangre.

Esas palabras pusieron en alerta a Gustav, Eddy, Alice, Archi y Tuffnut quienes ya habían tomado sus armas de improvisto y ya casi estaban listos para la batalla, los jóvenes jinetes, Heather, Daisy, Leia y la comandante los miraban a todos con sorpresa y preocupación al verlos a todos listo para pelear, los dragones de arquero también ya se colocaron en guardia para saltar al primero que intente atacar a su hermano. Iris miraba todo con miedo.

Stoick, Hiccup y Toothless se sentía que estaban en medio del fuego cruzado mas sabiendo que el arquero los miraba con una mirada muy seria y asesina, el ambiente se estaba sintiendo que se podía cortar con una simple navaja, en el sargento se acerca su jefe de manera calmada.

-En serio jefe...yo no creo que su otro "hijo" sea ya alguien de fiar-le dice señalando con al cabeza al arquero y lo suficientemente alto para que ambos castaños lo escuchen, arquero y sargento se miran fijamente a los ojos muy seriamente.

-Alto! ¡Escuchen aquí no va a ver ninguna pelea!-les grita seriamente el jefe colchándose entre medio de ambos grupos y con los brazos extendidos hacia cada lado- hace poco que terminamos una feroz batalla, no es necesario hacer otra-les explica e intentando hacerlos entrar en razón a todos.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio, Stoick, Hiccup, las vikingas, los jinetes y sus dragones miraban a ambos grupos a la espera de alguno se tranquilice primero, todos los jinetes sabían que los dragones del arquero no se relajaran hasta que los demás guarden sus armas, estuvieron todos callados y en silencio hasta que Tuffnut mayor fue el primero en guardar su arma, luego poco a poco los demás lo siguieron, los cuatro hermanos se tranquilizaron, Stoick ,Heather y el resto pudieron suspirar de alivio y de agradecimiento por no entra en una fuerte y feroz batalla, aunque Fishlegs sentía que por poco y se desmayaba. En eso el arquero suspira llamando la atención de ambos jefes.

-Pues dígale a este idiota-comenta con seriedad y apuntando con el dedo al pelinegro- que no me moleste, yo estoy reconstruyendo su maldita forja para que ustedes puedan "defender" más a delante-les responde muy molesto por tener que reconstruir algo que destruyo, era inaudito pero si con eso no lo molestaban no le quedaba de otra.

-Aquí el único enemigo que hay eres tu y esa malditas lagartijas voladoras!-responde de mala manera el pelinegro apuntándole tanto a el como a los dragones detrás suyo, los tres jefes lo miraron con sorpresa y algo de molestia, Toothless e Hiccup pensaron al mismo...porque el nunca cierra la boca?!

-Se acabo-comenta de manera lenta y muy enfadado, esto ya era el colmo-insúltame todo lo que quieras pero a mis hermanos ni se tu ocurra!, ellos te han salvado el trasero de esos susurros! Tenles un poco de respeto!-le grita muy molesto y veces le importaba poco que lo insulten, porque solo pocas cosas lo irritaban pero que no valoren a sus hermanos, que hacen casi todo el trabajo, era una falta de respeto.

-Si claro como si yo me rebajara a darles las "gracias" a esas cosas-responde con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona, ni loco le daría las "gracias" a sus enemigos.

-Muy bien!...tu lo pediste!-su paciencia tenia un limite y este idiota había cruzado la línea, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y que insultaran a sus hermanos, así que alza su puño para espantárselo en toda la boca.

Pero sus intentos por golpearlo fallaron al ver a su otro yo interrumpirlo de manera brusca, el sargento también estaba listo para devolverle el golpe pero al ver al otro marginado se tuvo que guardar las ganas.

-¡AAAALLLTTTOOO!-les grita muy molesto el joven jefe estando entre medio de ambos con los brazo extendidos a cada lados, de fondo se escucharon unas voces de decepción y a la vez unos abucheos-ya basta lo dos!...esto no nos ayuda en nada!, las peleas no resulten nada!-los intenta convencer de que esta clases de cosas no les ayuda en nada mientras los miraba a ambos.

-Para mi si!-responden los dos al mismo tiempo y de manera seria, ambos se dan las espaldas.

-Eeemmm...no podemos llegar a un acuerdo?-le pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa y bajando sus brazos, internamente estaba extrañado de que ambos respondan al mismo tiempo.

-Si! que se muera!-vuelven a responde al mismo tiempo señalando al otro-no tu primero!-comentan ahora mirándose fijamente-deja de copiarme!-vuelve a hablar al mismo tiempo aun mas molestos porque el otro estaba desciendo lo mismo que el.

-Ay dioses...esto no nos ayuda en nada-comenta entre suspiros casi en voz baja el pobre castaño mirando hacia el cielo y con cansancio, nada de lo que hacia podía hacer que ellos dos dejaran de discutir, Toothless se le acerca con preocupación.

- _Y QUE TAL SI SE DESAFIAN?!_ -grita alguien, el grupo voltea a ver al pelirrojo que había hablando- ¿Qué _?-_ vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa nerviosa e inclinado de hombros al ver la mirada seria de su comandante.

-Me parece bien!-responden al mismo tiempo sargento y arquero muy contento con esa decisión.

El arquero sabia que ya era tiempo de hacerle saber a este inútil que no era están fuerte y habilidoso como el cree que es, le demostrara que cortarle la pierna no era lo único que podía hacer. Por otro lado Snotlout le demostrara a este marginado perdedor que siempre será su sombra y que ni en esta vida ni en la otra podrá vencerlo, mientras tanto Hiccup y Toothless miraban hacia donde estaba el vikingo pelirrojo..

-Esto no era lo que tenia en mente amigo-le dice con decepción y preocupación al ver que todo esto se le fue de las manos, Toothless lo mira con preocupación y concordando con el, ambos terminan suspirando con cansancio.

Mientra tanto Gustav y los gemelos estaban muy contentos de poder ver un duelo al final, ya que eso es lo que querían ver esto dos últimos, mientras el joven Snotlout sonreía de gusto por este duelo y mas sabiendo que el y su nuevo jefe no habían tenido desde hace tiempo, en cambio Astrid y Fishlegs estaban algo preocupados por lo que podría llegar a pasar en este desafío. Mientras tanto Archi, Alice y Tuffnut se mantenían serenos ante todo esto.

Heather junto Leia y Daisy estaba algo preocupada ante esta situación, para que después la pelinegra mirara a su comandante y verla con la misma expresión, la vikinga después de regañar a la pelirrojo y escuchar la aceptación de ambos hombres no supo que hacer o como sentirse al respecto, por otro lado Iris, que estuvo todo el tiempo callada y al lado de su Tía gronckle, entendió que debía apoyar a su padre para que derrote a ese hombre feo que nunca le cayo bien.

Mientras tanto Stoick ya no sabia que mas hacer, ellos dos ya eran adulto y debían resolver sus diferencias como adulto, al igual que un poco al estilo vikingo pero sabiendo que son enemigos entre si debía poner aunque sea unas limitaciones.

 **Mas tarde.**

 **En la arena.**

Todo el mundo se encontraba parados en las gradas observando desde arriba a las tres personas que estaban en centro de la arena, los vikingos, jinetes y dragones todos juntos observaban la zona, en eso el joven jefe suspira con decepción, su lady lo mira algo preocupada.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunta colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Nada...es que...esta no era la clase de cosa que tenia en mente para terminar esa disputa-le responde decepcionado de si mismo al no poder resolver uma simple pero dificil disputa mientras señalaba la arena.

-Tranquilo Hiccup hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-intenta animarlo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque eso no fue suficiente para el castaño-tambien debes darte cuenta que eres algo terco y tienes la costumbre no hacer caso a nadie-agrega con un toque de burla al hacer recordar que estaba hablan consigo mismo y el sabe bien que no hace caso a lo que uno le dice.

-Si...creo que eso lo saque de mi madre-responde con un poco de gracia, tenia entendió que al no escuchar era típico en su familia asíque debía ser algo realista de que hablar consigo mismo era muy difícil, en eso toma la mano de su lady con suavidad, ella lo mira con un toque de extrañes pero sintiendo su cariño.

Puede que a veces no haga mucho caso a lo que su padre o madre le digan o que haga todo a su manera pero sabia que tambien a había veces que obedecía y mas si era ella la que le ordenaba, Astrid no entendió mucho su mirada pero no se iba a molestar en preguntar, por ahora seria mejor solo ver como termina todo esto.

 **Con los dragones.**

Todos ellos estaban acostados mirando la arena en donde su hermano, el humano molesto y el jefe humano se encantaba, la pobre de Sky junto con Rex no se encontraban muy conformes viendo la arena, este lugar les traía horribles recuerdos.

-( _Increíble que este lugar siga en una pieza_ )-comenta con sorpresa la cabeza izquierda de Smoker mirando todo el panorama-( _pero tambien es raro ver todo desde esta perspectiva_ )-agrega su hermano sintiéndose un poco extrañado de estar afuera y mirando hacia abajo, todos ellos estaba mas acostumbrados a ver desde adentro y mirar hacia arriba a los demas humanos, ver ahora desde esta perpectiva era muy extraño, sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con el.

-( _Es cierto...nuestro hermano ni lo toco este lugar pero..._ )-comenta Sugar muy confundida por el acto de su hermano al no atacar la prisión de ellos, tal vez no le era importante?-( _pero_ _me sorprende que los susurros no lo hallan destruido)-_ agrega ahora mas confundida que antes al no ver ni un agujero por la zona, todos sus hermanos y aleados estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-( _Este lugar es de mala muerte_ )-comenta con enfado contenido Sky mirando toda la arena, los recuerdos de sus noches casi muerta de hambre o la cantidad de gruñidos de alaridos que muchos de su compañeros dragones no pudieron vivir otro día mas seguian plamados, todo como una horrible pesadilla.

De solo pensar en esos días le hierve la sangre, sus hermanos estaba con ella en todo sentido, este lugar debía ser destruido, en cambio los demás, a excepción de Toothless los miraban con preocupación y algo de lastima, ya concordaban con ellos sobre este lugar pero Stormfly y sus amigos ya superaron este sitio, ahora este lugar era y fue su entrenamiento para entenderse con sus jinetes.

En cambio el joven alpha ignorando toda la charla de los demás, estaba mas concentrado y preocupado por como reaccionaria el arquero y que este lugar fue el comienzo y final de Hiccup, además de que aquí había sido donde murió su otro yo, será por eso que el arquero no quiso destruir este lugar?, porque era ultimo lugar donde ambos se vieron por ultima vez?.

-(* _Hiccup...que es lo pasa por tu mente en este momento?_ *)-piensa con seriedad y mirando fijamente al arquero.

 **Con los vikingos.**

 **-** Vamos papa! tu puedes ganarle! **-** grita la pequeña pelinegra con fuerza y seriedad dándole animo a su padre, a su derecha estaba la comandante que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que a su izquierda estaba Tuffnut mayor.

Básicamente los vikingos estaban así, del lado derecho de Iris estaba la comandante, Eddy, Gustav, Daisy, Leia, Alice y Archi, el lado izquierdo de la pequeña estaba Tuffnut, Heather, Astrid, Hiccup Fishlegs, los gemelos y por ultimo Snotlout al lado de los dragones, sus gritos llamaron la atención de los vikingos, la comandante con una sonrisa cariñosa coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la infante para darle unas leves caricias, la pequeña disfrutando de ellas se concentra en dales ánimos a su padre, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de la joven jinete.

-Que niña mas interesante y linda..no lo crees Astrid?-le pregunta el joven jefe con una sonrisa cariñosa mirando a la pequeña, realmente su otro yo tuvo esa niña?, aun no se lo podía creer.

La joven jinete estaban tan concentrada en lo que veia que la voz algo cerca del castaño la espanto un poco, volteo a verlo y este aun tenia la sonrisa cariñosa plasmada, al verla una imagen mental paso por la cabeza de la joven, se estaba viendo así misma con Hiccup y con al menos dos niños y una niña con ellos, termino pardeado un par de veces para salir de la ilusión.

-S-si!-le responde soltándole la mano y volteando a ver la arena muy sonrojada por la imagen, en cambio el castaño se le queda mirando muy confundido y con la ceja alzada.

 **Dentro de la arena.**

El arquero y el sargento se encontraban parados delante del otro mirándose de manera desafiante, el castaño estaba con su mano derecha apoyada sobre su cintura mientras que el pelinegro estaba con los brazos cruzados, el gran jefe estaba entre medio de ambos mirándolos seriamente.

-Muy bien...la regla es simple...quien gane dos de tres desafíos será el vencedor...esta claro?-les pregunta y explica mirando uno por uno, ambos hombres asiste con la cabeza, de la bolsa trasera el jefe saca una runa verde-esta runa tiene una cara tallada y la otra no...quien elije?-vuelve a explica sin cambiar su expresión y teniendo la runa sobre su puño derecho.

-Elijo marca!-se adelanta el sargento mientras que el arquero se inclina de hombros sin impórtale mucho-(esto lo ganare...porque se que tu eres una gran perdedor...Hiccup)-piensa con una sonrisa divertida y seria.

Viendo las expresiones de ambos y más sabiendo que su sargento eligió primero, el jefe no opto por decir nada mas y lanzo la runa al aire, los tres miran la runa elevarse para después caer sobre la mano del jefe, Stoick coloca la runa sobre su mano/hacha para ver la runa...había salido marca.

-Snotlout tu ganas...que desafío elijes?-le pregunta mirando mientras guarda la runa, le pelinegro sonríe con malicia.

-Tiro con hacha...y tu iras primero!-responde sin cambiar su expresion para después señalar al castaño, estaba seguro que esta la tenia ganada ya que ese idiota nunca fue bueno lanzado cosas.

-De acuerdo...se colocaran tres blanco con tres hachas en una mesa-comenta el jefe mirando al castaño, este acepta los términos sin problemas-por seguridad el participante que no este haciendo nada estará a mi lado...alguna objeción?-les dice y pregunta seriamente mirando a ambos, estos niegan con la cabeza.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Se encontraba el arquero parado a una distancia lejana con tres diferentes blancos, dos blancos colocados paralelos mientras que el ultimo estaba en el medio pero mas lejos y hacia arriba contra la pared, a la izquierda del castaño había una mesa con tres hachas que fueron sacadas de la entrada de la arena, sin decir nada el arquero se acerca a las armas y toma una que es de doble filo, con tal solo levantarla un poco sintió que el peso era mucho mas al que recordaba cuando forjaba.

-Esta hacha no fue hecha para el combate...es mas bien para el entrenamiento-se dice a si mismo de manera seria y analizando el arma.

 **En las gradas**.

-Hey Tuffnut-lo llama la pelinegra, el mencionado la voltea a ver-tu los conoces a ambos...quien crees que gane en esto?-le pregunta curiosa y volteándolo a ver, era conciente que su sargento era muy bueno pero el arquero a sido una enorme piedra en los zapatos de todos, quería saber un poco mas de la situación.

El rubio se tomo un momento para pensarlo mientras era observado en silencio por el joven jefe y la jinete, ambos estaban interesado en su respuesta, ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta, mas la joven jinete, que en este mundo las cosas eran algo diferente al suyo.

-Bueno...recuerdo que la familia de Snotlout jamás perdió un desafío o en los festivales del deshielo que antes hacíamos-explica de manera tranquila mientras la vikinga asiste, Hiccup y Astrid entendieron que hasta ahora era igual que en su mundo-siempre que se hacían los festivales el y su familia los ganaban, desde entonces Hiccup y Snotlout han competidos en todos durantes los últimos quince años, siendo Snotlout el ganador y Hiccup estando por debajo de todos nosotros-le sigue explicando teniendo el ojo cerrado y recordando esos tiempos donde el castaño era el perdedor mas grande, por otra parte el joven jefe agacho la cabeza con decepción al saber que aquí su suerte era la misma, la joven jinete le acaricia la espalada para darle algo de ánimos mientras tenia un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y levemente divertida-que te puede decir amiga-agrega inclinándose de hombros y sonriendo divertido-el nunca se destaco en nada, ni mucho en los desafíos y siempre habia sido un per…

-Al punto Tuffnut!-le interrumpe muy molesta de que le este contando algo que no le importaba mucho, el rubio se asusta un poco al verla muy molesta y con los brazos cruzados, le sonríe un poco nervios por dejarse llevar y salirse del tema, antes de seguir hablando carraspea su garganta un poco.

-El punto es que...ahora es completamente diferente-le responde de manera seria y tranquila, eso llamo al par de jinetes-como ambos sabes...Snotlout es muy bueno peleando y usando las armas pero Hiccup o mejor dicho el arquero-explica sin cambiar su expresión seria para después mirar hacia la arena y ver al castaño con las hachas en mano-se ha mejorado mucho con los años...realmente cualquiera de los...puede ganar-termina de hablar sin cambiar su mirada seria y estando internamente preocupado lo por lo que pueda pasar en todo esto.

-Es lo que me temía-comenta la pelinegra con preocupación y llevando una mano a su mentón, realmente entendía muy bien esta situación, aunque le hubiera gustado tener un pelea con ese arquero para medir sus habilidades.

Hiccup y Astrid se miran entre si estando serios, todo puede pasar ente desafío, aunque ambos esperaban que eso dos no se maten entre si, y de forma literal. Por otro lado Gustav y Eddy habían escuchado la explicación de su compañero y la verdad esperaban que el sargento Snotlout le diera una paliza al fanfarrón ese.

-Vamos papa! Véncelo!-el grito de la mas pequeña de grupo los sorprendió a todos y los alejo un poco de sus pensamientos, la pequeña Iris gritaba con fuerza y seria, su padre no podía perder antes ese hombro feo.

-Bueno...al menos alguien sabe a quien apoyar-dice el joven jefe con un toque de gracia para alivianar la tensión del momento, algunos les causo gracia lo que dijo.

-Vamos arquero!...vamos Snotlout!-se escuchan otro grito con fuerza y alegría, todos voltean a ver al par de gemelos mirar hacia la arena y gritan con entusiasmos a ambos competidores.

-Eh?...ustedes dos están apoyando a ambos?-pregunta Heather entre sorprendida y muy extrañada, realmente su amigo y compañero es o era así de alocado?

-Pues claro mi querida amiga, esta es la única manera de poder ver algo de acción-responde la rubia de dos coletas mirándola con una gran sonrisa divertida.

-Concuerdo con mi hermana...hacia tiempo que no vemos un duelo entre Hiccup y Snotlout-comenta su hermano igual de entusiasmado porque este duelo o desafío o pelea o festival comience de una vez.

-Si...el último que vimos fue hace 5 años...y fue estupendo jeje-agrega la rubia muy contentan mirando a su hermano y recordando ese gran festival con los dragones, esa carrera a quedado para la historia.

Solo los jinetes entendieron de que estaban hablando esos dos ya que el resto no entendía nada pero antes de agrega algo mas el jinete de pesadilla ríe un poco.

-Obvio que yo fui el vencedor-comenta el joven con una sonrisa orgullosa y con una mirada galán para después señalar al castaño-tu como siempre estas en segundo lugar Hiccup o peor en el ultimo jajaja-le dice con burla y estando muy orgullo de su triunfo ante esa victoria-Snotlout!, Snotlout oy oy oy!-grita de jubilo junto con su clásico grito de victoria.

-Lo que digas Snotlout-responde el castaño rodando los ojos con algo de fastidio por las palabras de su amigo para después voltear la mirada hacia su _lady-_ ese día yo tuve otro tipo de victoria y triunfo-comenta en voz baja y una sonrisa cariñosa con cierto toque picaro mirando a los ojos azules de la bella mujer a su lado.

Astrid lo escucho con facilidad porque sabia que esa palabras están dirigidas obviamente a ella, en ese momento le vino el recuerdo del beso que le dio cuando habían terminado la carrera, asi que le ofrece una linda sonrisa pero tenido los ojos entre cerrados, casi tirando una mirada seductora.

-Mama tu a quien apoyas?-pregunta de golpe la pequeña pelinegra volteando a ver a su madre y llamando la atención los que la rodean.

-Eh?...yo?...pues...eemm-responde la pobre mujer sorprendida y un tanto asustada, la verdad esa pregunta la agarro con la guardia baja -lo...lo siento cariño...en...en esto yo no participo-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa pero cariñosa mientras movia sus manos con negacion para después mirar hacia la arena-(como participar o elegir?..si allá abajo esta mi ex amigo y mi compañero...no puedo apoyar a ninguno de los dos)-piensa con tristeza, por poco su hija la pone una mala situación.

Si ella apoyaba a Hiccup estaría mal parada con mucho de sus compañeros y mas sabiendo que estará muy encontrar del pelinegro, ya que el...aunque no allá sido un bueno amigo y un antiguo acosado, en algunas ocasiones pudo confiar en el en las horribles batallas que hubo en Elysium, y si apoyaba al pelinegro estaría traicionando de nuevo a su ex amigo, asíque lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de todo esto asunto y solo observar.

Mientras tanto Iris suspira con un poco de decepción, creía que su madre apoyaría a su padre o que apoyara el hombre feo para tener una pequeña pelea amistosa entre ellas, pero al parecer su madre no estaba de humor para juegos, solo pudo tener un pequeño puchero para volver apoyar a su padre.

-(Esto debe ser duro para ti...no Astrid?)-piensa Heather con seriedad e internamente preocupada por su amiga, después de que le contó la verdad entre ella y el arquero, podría ser que solo ella pueda convencerlo de dejarlos en paz?,por otro lado esta situacion tambien debia ser dificil ya que un amigo y un compañero se estaban enfrentando, aunque sea en una competencia amistosa.

 **De vuelta en la arena.**

 **-** Que te pasa?!...no puedes con el hacha?! Jaja-grita el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida mientras se burlaba del castaño, el recordar de que el nunca pudo levantar las armas le hacia mucha gracia, Stoick lo mira de reojo pero no dice nada.

-En realidad...solo estaba calibrando su peso-le responde tranquilamente y sin mirarlo mientras movía el hacha-es un poco mas pesada a las que estoy acostumbrado pero no importa-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y colocaba el hacha en el hombro, camina dos pasos hacia la derecha y se coloca en posición para lanzar.

Todo el mundo estaba la espera de su lanzamiento, el arquero se concentraba en como lanzar mientras que los jóvenes jinetes querían saber que tan diferente era este Hiccup con el suyo, sin mucha espera el castaño lanza el hacha y esta es clavada un poco mas arriba del centro pero aun así no dejaba de ser un buen tiro, luego toma otra hacha y va por el segundo blanco que era el mas lejano y cuesta arriba, se prepara, calcula y lanza con fuerza, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión que tomo...pero mas aun que este diera junto en el centro.

-Tch!...suerte de principiante-susurra el sargento con molestia y cruzándose de brazo, ese tiro no vale nada porque sabe bien que el será el vencedor en este desafío, tenia la victoria asegurada.

Desde las gradas algunos aplaudían por ese tiro, pero la que mas aplaudía con más entusiasmos era la pequeña Iris y los gemelos, cosa que al arquero le agradaba, también escucha los festejos de sus hermanos, pero por ahora este solo era una parte de su plan. Sin perder mas el tiempo tomo la ultima arma que le quedaba, se preparo para darle al ultimo blanco que le quedaba, sin mucho análisis lo lanzo pero este quedo mucho mas arriba de lo previsto...casi al borde del blanco.

Al ver este resultado, el sargento, Gustav y Eddy se terminaron burlando de su pésimo tiro, el arquero solo miro su tiro y se inclino de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, por otro lado el joven alpha lo miraba con seriedad.

-( _No lo entiendo_ )-comenta seriamente haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran con curiosidad, aunque sus palabras iban mas para el que para el resto.

-( _Te diste cuenta no es así?_ )-pregunta la nadder dorada mirando la arena, este asiste con un pequeño afirmativo y sin mirarla, todos los demás los miraban y no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando ellos dos, esto irritaba un poco a cierta nadder.

-( _Oigan que tal si comparte su "platica silenciosa" con el resto?_ )-pregunta molesto el pesadilla negro mirando a ambos, desde cuando su hermana se podía comunicar un con extraño dragón que hace pocos días que lo conocen?.

-( _Acaso no se dieron cuenta?)_ -le responde con otra pregunta la nadder mirando a su hermano, tanto este como el resto no entendieron nada a que refería-( _porque no se fijan los blancos?)_ -les vuelve a preguntar volteando y apuntando con su cabeza los blancos que su hermano ataco.

Los dragones miran los blancos del arquero pero aun así siguen sin entender que debería ver o entender, para ellos parecía normal, aunque la nadder azul intentaba pensar un poco más.

-( _Que hay con ellos?, nuestro hermano fallo en el ultimo)_ -pregunta la cabeza izquierda de Smoker muy confundido y viendo lo obvio.

-( _Si realmente se hace llamar el "arquero" eso significa que debe tener buena presión de lanzamiento... no creen?)_ -comenta el furia mirándolos a todos y teniendo una mirada serena, estos lo miran curiosos y confundidos-( _no importa el tipo de arma que se usa, si de puntería se trata debe saber como lanzarla..no?)_ -les responde sabiamente y mas porque estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas gracias al grupo que estaba y su jinete.

-( _Oye furia...nosotros no nos especializamos en esas cosas)_ -le responde de manera brusca y muy molesto porque le este hablando de alguna especie de jeroglíficos u otro idioma-( _quieres ir al maldito punto?!)-_ le termina dicendo arto de todo esto, en cambio Toothless lo mira con expresión de aburrimiento, como era posible que no sepa este tipo de cosas si estaba con alguien que lucha de esa forma.

-( _En resumen...cerebro de carbón)_ -interrumpe la nadder dorada molesta con su hermano por ser un cabeza de carbón y un tonto por no darse cuenta, el par de cremallerus se ríen por eso-( _Hiccup fallo apropósito!)_ -le responde lo mas obvio y resoplando por su inutilidad a la hora de pensar, el silencio invadió al grupo.

-(¡¿ _Apropósito?!)_ -pregunta todos al mismo tiempo y estando muy sorprendidos-( _a...a que te quieres referir hermana?)_ -se anima a volver a preguntar Sugar intrigada y aun confundida.

-( _Si...si te fijan bien...el primer blanco estuvo muy cerca del centro, el segundo dio junto en el centro…)_ -le responde seriamente mirando los blancos, todos los demás observaban lo mismo prestando atención a lo que la nadder decía.

-( _Entonces pregúntense...porque en el ultimo blanco exageraría tanto su tiro al querer fallar así?)_ -termina la oración el joven alpha mirando a todo y dándole esa pregunta.

Rex, Smoker y Sugar se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano, siendo un bueno cazador y teniendo una buena puntería debia ser normal que con las otras armas también las tenga, aunque no las use muy seguido, porque en ellas debía agregar un poco mas de fuerza al lanzarlas, entonces porque hacer un fallo tan malo?, Colmillo, Albóndiga y el cremallerus todavía están algo confundidos ya que no conocían muy bien a castaño, en cambio Stormfly si se dio cuenta ya que su jinete pasa tiempo con el, entonces la pregunta que se hacia la nadder era...que rondo por la cabeza de ese otro Hiccup?

-( _A mi me parece que Hiccup tiene algo en mente)_ -dice seriamente el furia mirando al castaño ir hacia el jefe y como el pelinegro caminaba hacia el.

-( _Es lo mas seguro...nuestro hermano tiene muchos planes en la cabeza)_ -responde Sky mirando a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, sea cual sea el plan que tiene su hermano terminara mal...en el buen sentido.

Por otro lado el joven jefe al igual que los dragones estaba analizando un poco la situación de su otro yo, siendo un arquero debía tener una buena presión y ojo para lanzar objetos ya sean pesados o no, tanto el pirmero como el ultimo tiro debian a ver sido perfectos...entonces porque los tiro tan mal?, su otro yo le causaba mucho misterio e intriga pero también le causaba poca confianza...pero mas que nada quiera saber que estaba pasando por su mente.

La comandante estaba igual de seria y analítica, se dio cuenta al toque que Hiccup fallo ese ultimo mucho mas apropósito que el primero, lo mas seguro era que tenia un plan para terminar enfrentarse cara a cara contra Snotlout, esperaba y rezaba a los dioses que todo esto no termine un mal desacuerdo o peor...en una horrible batalla.

-" _Cuando todo esto acabe...quiero una verdadera pelea contra ti"-_ el recuerdo y la mirada de seriedad del castaño cuando les dijo esas palabras aun estaban gravadas en su memoria, su instinto vikingo se enfretaba a su sentido común por aceptar o no esa decisión, pero aunque en el fondo de su corazón queria tener esa pelea, es mas una gran parte de ella queria recuperar su orgullo como guerra, con una sonrisa retadora y el puño cerrado esperaba que el cumpliera esa promesa.

 **En la arena.**

-Aun lado novato-comenta el pelinegro teniendo una sonrisa arrogante y mas cuando lo tuvo enfrente le golpea el hombro contra el suyo, el arquero ignora esta agresión para solo darle una sonrisa burlona.

Stoick miro seriamente este gesto y la verdad estaba un poco decepcionado de su sargento por ese tipo de agresión, no era muy honorable y tambien era poco competitivo de su parte, sin mas lo sigue para parle las armas y bajar las que estaba clavas, desde las gradas se escucha la voz de Iris abucheando al pelinegro, cosa que la comandante le termino tapando la boca, el arquero la mira y le sonrío.

Unos momento mas tarde y con las hachas sobre la mesa, el gran Snotlout estaba listo para dejar en ridículo al castaño, no le tomo mucho tiempo cuando su jefe le dijo que "comience" que sin mucho esfuerzo sus blancos de cada lados dio en el centro muy fácilmente, con el de arriba y su ultima hacha se tomo un momento para calcular, cuando se sintió listo y preparado la lanzo con fuerzo ... el resultado?...junto en el blanco.

El pelinegro levanto ambos brazos con una gran sonrisa de victoria para después mostrar su grande y fuertes bíceps, en las gradas sus compañeros le aplaudían con fuerza, siendo Gustav le mas escandalosos, los jinetes también le aplaudían siendo su otro yo regodearse de su victoria.

-¿Algún día veremos a Snotlout no ser tan presumido?-pregunta el joven jefe al aire y teniendo una mirada de fastidio, en serio ya estaba arto de la actitud del pelinegro.

-Cuando todos los dragones dejen de volar Hiccup-le responde la joven jinete con una pequeña sonrisa burla pero internamente fastidiada.

 **De vuelta en la arena.**

-Buenos lanzamientoss...en perfecta sincronia...Snotlout gana este asaltdo!-comenta el gran jefe con fuerza y seriamente dandole la victoria a su sargento, para después voltear a ver al castaño a su lado-arquero es tu turno...cual es tu desafío?-le pregunta tranquilo pero sin cambiar su expresión.

-Arco y flecha- responde con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muy bien-acepta su condición, además que ya sabia que iba a elegir esas armas-Snotlout!-llama al vikingo y este lo voltea a ver aun con su sonrisa de victoria-esta vez serás tu el primero en participar...el desafío es arco y flecha-le responde para después caminar hacia las armas y buscar lo que necesitaba.

Sin decir nada el sargento acepto, no le importaba que arma usara con todas ellas iba a barrer el suelo con ese fanfarrón, por otro lado los espectadores estaban entre serios y emocionados por este duelo, querían ver que tan bueno era Snotlout con un arma que no es muy pesada pero sin muy rápida, mientras tanto el arquero estaba de lo mas tranquilo con esta prueba. Al rato Stoick le entrega al pelinegro un arco de madera con tres flechas, las hachas de los blancos habían sido sacadas y guardas.

-Tres flechas...tres blancos…buena suerte-le dice el gran jefe con calma, el hombre le sonríe aceptado las condiciones.

-Entiendo jefe...no se preocupe ganare otra vez el desafío-le responde con mucha confianza, el jefe no dice nada solo asiste con la cabeza y una mirada seria para despues ir hacia el arquero-jeje...esto será muy fácil-se dice así mismo con una sonrisa seria.

Pero pasaron los minutos y el pelinegro no podía hacer que la flecha se quede pegada contra el arco, su poca paciencia le estaba ganando, en cambio en las gradas los jinetes, vikingos y dragones estaban a la espera del que pelinegro lance su primera flecha, mientras tanto el arquero lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, verlo esforzarse porque la flecha no se mueva era algo entretenido.

-¡¿Que pasa jorgenson?! ¡¿No puedes hacer que una débil flecha se quede quieta?!-le grita con burla, el sargento gruñe por eso pero intenta ignorarlo-es increíble que hallas asignado a ese tonto como tu sargento-le comenta al jefe sin mirarlo y no creyendo en que ese"complejo" de vikingo tenga el puesto que tiene.

Stoick lo mira de reojo y con la ceja alzada, la verdad no fue el quien asigno el puesto de Snotlout a sargento fue su padre, fue cuando lo reemplazo por un tiempo, ya que estuvo decaído un tiempo y como la verdad no tenia ganas de discutir prefirió dejarle ese puesto, ya que la verdad el único puesto, hasta hora que a asigno el mismo, fue el de Astrid, en eso volvió a la realidad cuando escucho un golpe, la mirar hacia el lanzador pudo ver que ya había lanzado su primera flecha. Miro el blanco de la izquierda y puede ver la flecha clavada cerca del centro.

-¡Bueno tiro!-le grita el arquero con burla y algo sarcástico.

-¡CALLATE!-le responde el vikingo muy molesto porque haga todo tipo de comentario por cada vez que hace algo, ignorando sus palabras decidió continuar, prepara el arco y levanta la mirada hacia el blanco mas alto-tu serás el siguiente-comenta en voz baja y seriamente.

Prepara la flecha y la estira con fuerza, ya había entendido el procedimiento de esta cosa, cerro un ojo y se concentro en apuntar al centro del blanco, una vez listo lanzo con fuerza y esta se clavo junto en el blanco, sonrío triunfante para que rápidamente agarre su ultima flecha e ir por su ultimo blanco, no será humillado ante su gente y un perdedor, con fuerza y precisión calcula su tiro, lanza y otra vez da en el blanco.

-¡JA!...no hay nada ninguna arma que el gran Snotlout Jorgenson pueda manjar!-grita y sonríe triunfante ante su nueva victoria.

-Si...si lo que digas, te recuerdo aun queda mi turno-comenta el castaño caminando al lado del jefe y estando en frente del pelinegro, ambos se miran de manera retadora por un segundos para que después el castaño pase a su lado sin agregar mas.

Al ver esta situación el gran jefe pensó que esto no iba a terminar nada bien, sin más que decir siguió al castaño para que termine su desafío y que puedan terminar con esto de una vez, una vez todos listo y con las flechas sobre la mesa Stoick se retira para dejar al arquero concentrarse, Hiccup miraba el arco en su mano y la verdad prefería usar su propio arco que esto, sin mucho que decir y soltando un pequeño suspiro agarra la primera flecha.

Coloca la flecha sobre el arco y contra el elástico, lo estira hasta lo mejor que puede y lo suelta con fuerza, su primera flecha es clavada en el centro del blanco de arriba, después de ese tiro se escucharon los rugidos/gritos de los cuatro hermanos y de la pequeña Iris felicitándolo.

-Ja...presumido-comenta en voz baja el sargento muy molesto mientras se cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia aun lado, sin que se de cuenta, Stoick lo mira con una ceja alzada y no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar, se volvió a preguntar si realmente el puesto que tiene este hombre...se lo merecia?.

Mientras los rugidos, grito y algunos aplausos sonaban en la lejanía, el arquero toma su segunda flecha y sin mucho esfuerzo da en el centro de su segundo blanco, luego toma su tercera y ultima flecha e igual que con el anterior tiro, no le tomo mucho para darle en el centro, los jinetes y sus dragones, en especial el joven jefe y su dragón, quedaron asombro con la precisión y puntería que el castaño tenia, por algo lo llamaban el arquero. Mientras tanto Heather y su amigo Tuffnut miraban todo con seriedad, algo en todo esto no les gustaba.

-¡Bien!...por lo que hemos visto hay un empate!-grita desde el suelo el gran jefe llamando la atención de todos, la tribuna lo observa y ven como ambos contrincantes están a cada lado del jefe-asique creo que seria lo mejor que dejemos esto así o...-explica viendo tanto al publico como a los contrincantes, aunque le encantaría seguir con esto no era para nada bueno continuarlo, además de quería arreglar un poco mas la aldea.

-Ni loco me voy a quedar con este empate!-le interrumpe el pelinegro a su lado estando muy molesto con esta decisión que estaba tomando su jefe, estar a la par con este perdedor?, primero muerto-quiero el desempate...no puedo ser comparado con esta vergüenza!-responde cada vez mas molesto mientras señalaba al castaño.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que me comparen con un idiota-responde el castaño con algo de burla mientras se inclinaba de hombros y miraba hacia aun lado.

-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste!?-pregunta cada vez mas enojado, ya no soportaba mas que le siga llamando idiota, este inútil bueno para nada, por otro lado el castaño suspira con algo de cansancio.

-Como sea ya me canse de todo esto-agrega inclinándose de hombros, su plan no funcionara y sus palabras llamaron la atención de ambos hombres-no vales la pena-responde mirando al pelinegro teniendo una sonrisa arrogante para después darse media vuelta y poder irse.

Al escuchar sus ultimas palabras el sargento entro en cólera, como que no valía la pena?! Y como se atrevía a irse sin antes terminar su duelo?!, cuando le dio la espalda quiso ir a darle su merecido pero su jefe lo interrumpió poniendo su brazo delante suyo, mientras tanto el gran jefe se preguntaba, mientras evitaba que Snotlout cometa una locura, que se proponía el arque...su hijo con todo este teatro que armo?.

Por otro lado mientras los gritos del pelinegro se escuchaba desde la distancia, el castaño caminaban seriamente para después desde sus labios se pueda ver una sonrisa malvada y satisfactoria, la humillación y el orgullo roto era mejor que cualquiera victoria directa. Desde las gradas todos estaban confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar allá abajo, Astrid y Hiccup se miraban serios y extrañados no entendiendo lo que acaba de pasar, porque el arquero dejo todo esto a mitad de juego?, sus amigos estaban igual o mas confundidos, no por parte de los gemelos, ellos dos al igual que Gustav y Eddy estaban decepcionados y deprimidos de no poder ver mas acción.

Leia y Daisy estaban algo aliviadas de que esto no continúe, ya que pensaban que todo esto era innecesario, Alice y Archi miraban todo seriamente mientras que Heather y Tuffnut intentaban entender la situación, por otro lado los dragones de los jinetes estaban algo decepcionados de esos dos o mejor dicho el castaño, no quieran seguir con la diversión, aunque no todos pensaban lo mismo, Toothless de manera seria y de rojo volteo a ver a los cuatro hermanos para ver sus reacciones por esto y todos ellos estaban muy tranquilos aunque con un extraño aire de felicidad y una sonrisa?, todo eso le pareció confuso.

-¡Ufa!...yo quiera ver a mi papa pelear-menciona con algo de decepción y capricho la pequeña pelinegra-tu que dice mama?-pregunta volteando a ver a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa y esperando una respuesta positiva-mami?-vuelve a pregunta totalmente confundida al no escuchar respuesta y mas aun al no verla a su lado-(a donde se fue?)-piensa mirando a todas las direcciones y estando preocupada de no verla a su lado.

 **En al aldea.**

El arquero caminaba con calma y teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la verdad tenia pensado continuar con todo esa pelea pero hubo algunas cosas que lo hicieron desistir, primero...no lo había planeado pero dejarlo con la intrigas y le remordimiento de saldar cuentas con el fue muy placentero, segundo...no iba dejar que los soldados de Stoick lo vieran pelar y analizar sus movimientos, eso ni pensarlo, tercero no quiera que su pequeña Iris vuelve a tener una mala imagen de el, cosa que ya lo a hecho en varias ocasión y cuarto….

-¡HICCUP!-sus pensamientos al igual que sus caminata son detenidos por una voz muy familiar para el, pero que también era la cuarta cosa que lo detuvo.

-Oh!...hola comandante-la saluda dándose la vuelta y teniendo una sonrisa sarcástica con un toque de burla.

-Déjate de bromas!-le contesta seriamente acercándose un poco- me puedes decir que fue todo eso?, por que aceptaste ese desafío contra Snotlout? O por que te fuiste de esa manera?!-le empieza a lanzar preguntas muy molesta con el, por que el es así?, por que actúa de esa manera? Cuando en realidad el era todo lo contrario!.

Pero lo único que consiguió del castaño como respuesta fue una inclinación de hombros mas una sonrisa burlona, esto la estaba desesperando, le gustaría que le de una respuesta coherente pero sabia que no lo conseguiría fácilmente.

-Que?...estabas preocupada por el idiota ese?-le pregunta ahora estando serio, eso la sorprendió mucho.

-No!...digo...si...es que...no quería que todo eso acabe mal-esa pregunta la agarro con la guardia baja pero era verdad lo que respondió, ya que uno era su ex amigo mientras que el otro era una gran compañero, no pudo elegir uno sobre el otro, aunque sin que ella lo note esa respuesta le molesto al ojiverde.

-Bueno...descuida aun no termine con el-le comenta con una ligera sonrisa de lado y dejando a la vikinga sorprendida y confundida, ¿que quiso decir con eso?-no te pongas celosa...el y stoick solo son el plato fuerte-agrega con una toque de gracia mientras inclina un poco los hombros, aunque sus palabras no le causaban efecto alguno en ella, sino mas bien estaba muy dolida por lo que le decía- tu eres el postre-agrega mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Que?...después de todo esto!, aun quieres matarnos?!-le pregunta totalmente conmocionada con le acaba decir, no creía que después de esta batalla contra Death White aun piense en matarlos a todos ellos, es que acaso no podía ver una mini paz entre ellos?.

-¡¿Crees que es fácil para mi estar aquí con todos ustedes y tener estos malditos recuerdos rondando por mi cerebro?!-le responde con otra pregunta totalmente enfurecido de que ella aun creía que estaba de sus lado, la mujer queda sin palabra ante sus palabras-o que ese desgraciado me allá llevado a esa maldita arena donde tengo el recuerdo de mi mejor amigo muerto?!, donde todas mis ilusiones de ver la paz con los dragones se fue a la basura?!-le grita casi fuera de si, le fue muy difícil para el estar en esa maldito lugar sabiendo que ahí había sido la ultima vez que vio a su gran amigo y que perdió las esperanzas de su familia y su pueblo.

-¡¿Entonces porque aceptaste ese desafío si sabias bien que terminarían ahí?!-le pregunta algo histérica y dolida de saber muy bien que ese lugar era terrible para el, entonces porque acepto el desafío? si sabia muy bien que ahí se hacen casi todos los duelos vikingos.

Ambos se miraban con seriedad y algo agitados, pero por parte de la vikinga se veía tristeza en su mirada por ver a su amigo convertido en todo un renegado y con mente asesina, en cambio el arquero al mirar los ojos azules de la rubia volteo la mirada aun lado para ya no verla, ya que esos ojos los odiaba, termino suspirando con cansancio y cerraba los ojos, para después resoplar con una pequeña sonrisa, la vikinga lo mira extrañada.

-Jeje...para entenderlo y ver sus debilidades-le responde levantando la mirada y volver a mirarla-el muy idiota no se dio cuenta que es demasiado temperamental, usare eso a mi favor para la próxima-agrega sonriendo con malicia y haciéndose una promesa propia-aunque primero tengo que deshacerme de mi otro yo, de Toothless y el resto de los jinetes, después de eso tengo el pase libre hacia ustedes-le explica recordando a ciertas personas que debe hacer aun lado para acabar con sus objetivos.

-¿Vas a matar a todos en Berk?-le pregunta con tristeza y no creyendo que quiera matarlos a todos aun, pero al verlo negar con la cabeza la confundió un poco.

-No...ya no me interesan los demás, solo serán tres personas que están en mi lista-le responde simplemente-y espero que para ese momento me des una buena pelea-le termina apuntado con le dedo y esperando que cuando el momento llegue ella no se eche hacia atrás o que nadie les interrumpa, la vikinga se tomo un momento para pensar en lo que dijo y sabia muy bien que estaba en su lista.

-Tenlo por seguro que te la daré-le responde seriamente y apretando el puño con frustración-pero eso si...será mano a mano-agrega aceptando su reto.

-Me gusta como piensa comandante-le responde con una ligera sonrisa de lado, que la llama así no le gustaba-hasta entonces-se termina despidiendo para darse la vuelta y volver a su trabajo para terminar con la forja, Astrid solo lo miraba como se marchaba.

-Hiccup...siento que ya ni te reconozco pero antes de que te enfrente a tu padre o a Snotlout...yo seré tu primer y ultimo oponente-se dice así misma con seriedad y mirando como se marchaba, se estaba prometiendo hacer volver a su viejo amigo o moriria en el intento-esto yo lo comencé y lo debo terminarlo-se termina auto convenciendo de poner un fin la lo que creo.

 **De vuelta en las arena.**

 **En las gradas**.

Mientras algunos vikingos se marcharon hacia el centro de la arena para hablar con su jefe e intentar calmar al pelinegro temperamental, los jinetes estaban algo extrañados y desilusionados, en especial los gemelos, los dragones estaba echados aun en el suelo pero los cuatro hermanos una vez que su hermano se perdió de vista decidieron irse llevándose a su pequeña sobrina, aunque la pareja de jinetes se habia sentado y ambos estaban en silencio, mas por parte del castaño.

-No estoy muy seguro Astrid-comenta algo indeciso y desilusionado con todo lo que había pasado, además de que su lady le había aconsejado de que hablar con su otro yo.

-Lo se...pero no hay nadie mas clasificado para con hablar con el que tu mismo Hiccup-le responde con una pequeña sonrías mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su _baby._

-Si pero hay veces que el sabe usar mejor las palabras que yo-le responde aun indeciso pero agradecido con ella por darle el apoyo que necesitaba-me es algo complicado-responde con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, ella estaba de acuerdo con el sobre su otro yo, el era algo difícil de tratar.

-Solo inténtalo...y tal vez lleguen aun acuerdo...otra vez-le responde dándole un pequeño concejo indirecto-si tu no puedes nadie lo ara-agrega sabiendo muy bien que conociéndolo o no su chico era algo terco cuando se lo conviene, el castaño se acaricia el cuelo entendiendo a que se referia.

-Si tienes razón..gracias...cuando me sienta algo desocupado lo are, solo dame tiempo en organizar mis ideas-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándola, la verdad solo quería terminar un poco con la aldea para poder hablar con su otro yo, además debía saber que decir cuando se vuelvan a ver.

-Tú puedes!-le dice dándole su apoyo y un golpe inofensivo sombre el calibrador de su aleta de la espalda, cosa que le causo gracia y le saco algo de aire al castaño, pero cuando le iba a regañarla ella lo toma del cuello de su armadura y lo acerca hasta su cara- _guapo_ -le susurra teniendo un mirada semi-seductora y cerca de sus labios para después darle un profundo beso que dejo atontado al pobre.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado este pequeño adelanto o mejor dicho lo que paso despues de la batalla y la semana que los chicos estuvieron reconstruyendo Berk jejeje...espero que los momentos Hiccstrid les allan gustado...como muchos saben esta saga es una historia de aventura y accion..asique el romance es leve...pero hago lo mejor que puedo para ponerlo.  
**

 **Con esto me despido...y les informo que tal vez poga otras cositas mas de "Mundo Dragon" cosa que no puse o para que se entienda un poco mas los personajes...mas de que hice en la historia...**

 **Bueno no los aburro mas y nos veremos para el siguiente one-shot!**

 **Hasta la proxima..bye bye ñwñ/**


	3. Yo te esperare II

**Buenas mis lectores!...lamento un poco el restra pero aqui les traigo la segunda parte de "Yo te esperare" espero que lo disfruten y que les guste.**

 **Como ya saben en este lugar sera mini historias y algunas cositas que he omitido en mis historias, asique sean pacientes jejeje**

 **Pero no los abrurro con mis palabras que disfruten del pequeño show! 7u7**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **PD: sean cuidadosos al leer jajaja x3**

* * *

 **¿SOMOS AMIGOS O VOLVEMOS A LO DE ANTES?.**

Ambos estaban en plena entrada de la estación, solo estaba ellos dos mirándose de frente, uno estaba sorprendido mientras que la otras estaba preocupada y como no estarlo si se fue durante 5 largos años, no se despidió ni se comunico, la verdad si tenia su rechazo o un enfado de su parte estaba en todo su derecho.

En cambio el castaño miraba a bella rubia como si de un sueño se traba, uno de sus muchos sueños, durante mucho tiempo se imagino volver a verla y poder hablar con ella sobre del porque se fue sin decir absolutamente nada, pero también una parte de el queria gritarle y no volver a ver nunca mas, porque si esperaba un perdón estaba muy equivocada, le partió el corazón y no le dijo nada.

-Astrid...tanto tiempo sin verte-le comenzo a hablar con calma pero a la vez con cierto tono de indeferencia, la mujer sintió una gran punzada y a la vez el rechazo del como le habla, pero era bueno volver a escucharlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Si...ha pasado mucho tiempo-le responde con cierto toque de timidez pero también se sentía una tonta por no decir algo mas, pero aun no estaba lista para hablar de enfrente.

El silencio se apodera de ambos y solo se escuchan de fondo las voces de los demás bomberos, Astrid agacha la cabeza, sentía vergüenza de si misma por estar aquí presente y no poder quería decir algo mas, pero las palabras se le atoraban, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y en el estomago, por otro lado Hiccup la miraba seria y enfadadamente, tanto que apretó la manija de su bolso, la verdad no estaba de humor para entablar un charla con su...ex...y menos después estar doble turno, también debía agrega que recibió un reclamo de su jefe por excederse de mas.

-Hiccup...yo..-intenta hablar la pobre con una tristeza acumulada y esperando que su...ex...la comprenda un poco pero...

-No tengo tiempo para tus palabras Astrid, estoy cansado y además no tengo ganas de oírte-la interrumpe seriamente mientras agarra con fuerza su bolso y comienza a caminar hacia el frente pasando a su lado-fue bueno verte...pero hasta ahí, que tengas un buen día y hasta nunca-le termia de hablar de forma cortante y sin voltear a verla, no estaba de humor, no quería hablar con la persona que lo abandono y le rompió el corazón.

Asíque sin mas el castaño abandono la estación dejando a la pobre mujer con las palabras en la boca, con una mirada perdida y sorprendida para que después por su mejilla se le deslizara una lagrima traicionera.

-(Hiccup...lo siento...lo siento mucho _baby_ )-fueron los pensamientos de la ojiazul al sentir que su corazón y sus pequeñas esperanzas de hablar con el chico que amo y aun ama se hicieran pedazos.

 **Tres días después**.

Los días pasaban y aun la ex militar sentía su corazón dolor pero debía concentrarse en su nueva vida, se entreno para superar cualquier tipo de adversidad y aunque esta era una herida que no se curar con facilidad debía seguir adelante, asíque decidió seguir con su plan, ya que el primero no funciono, comenzó a prepararse para entrar en la jefatura de policía, pero aun estaba el hecho de que querría arreglar las cosas con su...ex...y amigo, aunque si las cosas "volvían a ser como antes", que es lo que serian...¿amigos o volverían a como era antes?, la respuesta era sencilla, era muy obvio que serian solo amigos porque después de lo que hizo seria una locura para el volver con una cobarde como ella.

-Astrid que estas haciendo levantada?...son las 4 de mañana-la voz de su hermana la despierta de sus pensamientos, la voltea a ver y luego el reloj de la pared, era cierto.

-Oh!...lo siento Storm...no me de cuenta de la hora-le responde y se disculpa mientras revisaba sus papeles de estudio, Storm estando medio dormir se dio cuenta que a su hermana le temblaban las manos al intentar organizar los paples.

-Astrid estas bien?-le pregunta preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado y le sostenía ambas manos, la rubia solo le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras asistía con la cabeza, pero la peliazul no se iba a conformar con esa simple respuesta-es por Hiccup verdad?-le vuelve a preguntar entre seria y preocupada.

Al decir su nombre su hermana se quedo muda y estática, como culparla?...La pobre se sentía culpable de a verse ido sin decirle nada y mas porque este la ignoro por completo, además de que estaba enojado, Storm siempre supo de que su hermana era muy fuerte pero este hombre si que supo doblegarla, tanto que ahora le costaba hacer las cosas con calma, sin mas que decir o hacer lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla para darle ánimos y hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.

Al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su hermana, Astrid no lo soporto mas que se lo de volvió con el mismo afecto ocultando su rostro en su cuello y rompiendo a llorar, la peliazul nunca en su vida la vio llorar de esta manera y no sabia que hacer para aliviar su dolor, sin tan solo supiera donde vivía Hiccup podía hacer que su hermana hablase con el sin que tenga una salida, pero no tenia ni idea...a menos que...

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En el edificio Alma Salvaje.**

 _En el departamento Nº 43._

El castaño estaba sentado con los abrazos apoyados sobre la mesa y con el menton sobre estos, tenia la mirada triste y perdida, observando la cajita de terciopelo azul en frente suyo, de manera automática la abre para ver que dentro de ella había un hermoso collar con un medallon que contenia letras hechas de runas antiguas, hace un tiempo atras Astrid le contó que le gustaba las cosas extrañas y antiguas, cuando pasaron por una tienda de antigüedades vio un hermoso collar con runas escritas.

El no lograba entender mucho su fascinación por las cosas antiguas pero el recodar esa bella sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados por esas reliquias lo ponían muy feliz, por desgracia en ese tiempo no tenia dinero pero trabajo muy duro para conseguir lo suficiente y poder comprárselo para el día de su aniversario, para su mala suerte no tuvo el dinero suficiente para ese día pero mas tarde si lo tuvo, el prorblema fue que se entero que ella se había ido sin decir nada.

Meses mas tardes cuando se encontró con los padres de ella en el día del funeral de su madre, le contaron que ella se había enlistado en el ejercito, no sabia que era mas doloroso, la muerte de su madre o que no ella no le dijo nada o que nunca mas volver a verla o que su relación solo fue una relación de preparatoria. Una parte de el quería esperarla pero como poco a poco los días, semanas, meses hasta convertirse en años pasaban se dio cuenta que ya era casi inútil seguir esperando...y aun se preguntaba por que conservaba aun la cajita? sabiendo que nunca se la podía entregar.

-Al final las cosas nunca me salen como planeo-se dice así mismo con tristeza mirando el collar, su voz se le escuchaba ronca, las pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, tal vez era mejor así, volver a verla le hizo ver que ya no valía la pena seguir esperando y mas a alguien que te lastimo en silencio.

 _TOC-TOC!._

Los goles en la puerta lo hicieron saltar un poco de su silla mientras volteaba a ver con sorpresa, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas mientras guardaba la cajita en su bolsillo, era seguro que seria su primo o Snotlout para invitarlo al bar para tomar unos tragos, por que quien otra persona seria?.

-Hey toothe...que se te olvido esta...vez-comenta con cierto toque de gracia al recordar que su primo siempre se olvidaba algo para venir a su departamento pero a tan solo abrí la puerta sus palabras bajaron de tono y la sorprenda se plasmo en su rostro.

Delante suyo estaba la bella rubia mirándolo con una inocente mirada, llevando un chaqueta de cuero negro, un musculosa blanca, una falda bordo con unos leggins del mismo color y unos tenis deportivos blancos, su clásica cola trenza con su nueva trenza frontal, también como siempre sin maquillaje, siempre al natural, el castaño pardeo un par de veces.

-Buenos días Hiccup-lo saluda con una tímida sonrisa para después, sin poder evitarlo, mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, el solo levaba una camisa verde de mangas cortas y un juans azul, no llevaba calzado pero lo que mas noto fueron esos ojos verdes que la siempre enamoraron, estos estaban rojos...estuvo llorando?.

-Ah...hola Astrid...¿que es lo que quieres?-su visita si que fue inesperada, además de que estaba sorprendido por verla aquí y que sepa en donde vive, pero no por eso iba a recibirla con los brazos abierto, asíque con indeferencia le pregunto lo mas obvio.

-Bueno..yo...solo quiera hablar contigo-su indeferencia es dolorosa pero estaba vez estaba preparada para hablar, ya no eran niños eran adulto y debía arreglar sus cosas, pero sabia que una ves que las cosas estarían mas o menos resuelta...ella se ira para siempre de su vida.

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos, azul y verde se miraban fijamente, por parte de Hiccup le gustaría cerrarle la puerta en su cara y jamás volver a ver pero se estaría mintiendo a si mismo de que no le gustaría volver a hablar con ella otra vez, del saber porque se fue y mas porque estaba el hecho o intuía que después de esto no se volverían hablar otra vez.

-Adelante...pasa-le dice haciéndose aun lado y señalándole con la cabeza para invitarla a pasar, la chica se sorprende un poco para después aceptar su oferta y entrar a su departamento, no pensaba salir de aquí hasta que puedan resolver su conflicto.

Al entrar la bella mujer noto que el departamento era cómodo y simple pero con un toque hogareño, cerca de la venta había una mesa media de granito gris con patas de hierro y un par de sillas de comedor azules, en si el departamento parecía que lo ocupaban dos personas por lo espacioso que es pero no había venido hasta aquí para admirar su departamento, vino para arreglar su error y poder salvar aunque sea su amistad.

-Hiccup...,yo-comenta de manera seria cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para encarar la situación, se prometió así misma no salir de su casa hasta clarar las cosas, también se prometió que sino lo escuchaba por las buenas lo haria por las malas...porque no era el único dolido.

Pero nada la preparo para lo que paso después, mientras tanto Hiccup la miraba como entraba a su departamento, sabia que era un error dejarla pasar pero quería respuesta, ya habían pasado 5 largos años en donde muchas veces pensó o imagino que ella moría en el campo de batalla o se había casado con alguien mas o que su relación solo fue pasajera, quería una simple respuesta o una aclaración.

Pero cuando ella se detuvo a mitad del comedor para admirar su departamento se le quedo viendo la espalda y su hermoso cabello rubio, antes se había preguntado porque una chica tan bella como ella se enamoro de un perdedor como el, nunca quiso preguntarle por miedo a que su respuesta fuera por lastima o para usarlo, pero después de estar 3 años de relación esa pregunta dejo de exitir en su mente. Ahora cambio, yo no era un perdedor y había crecido mas de la cuenta, es algo cómico porque ella antes era mas alta que el ahora el la supera bastante, pero no por eso a dejado de ser atractiva.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta no supo como pero ya estaba parado enfrente de ella mirándola directo a los ojos, esos ojos que fueron su perdición desde el momento que los vio, ahora le pasaba lo mismo, ver esos ojos azules como el cielo mismo le hacían perder el control, al igual que esos tentadores labios...al diablos con las respuesta!, a esperado mucho tiempo como para desperdiciar la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

Si estaba casada o en pareja pues que el mundo lo perdone porque ya no podía soportarlo más, asíque sin esperar a que ella digiera otras palabras más la beso con pasión y hambre envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura, saborear sus labios después de tanto tiempo era un néctar de la vida, un néctar prohibido de los dioses que estaba dispuesto a probar o robar las veces quiera. Por otro lado Astrid quedo petrificada a sentir los labios del castaño, no se esperaba esto, no esperaba que la besara tan profundamente, con hambre y a la vez pasión, estos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo quería probar la dejaron sin aliento y con la mente en blanco.

Pero fue por un periodo de tiempo ya que su mente volvió en si cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su ex rodeándole la cintura con delicadeza pero con fuerza, al espera de no dejarla ir, obvio que ella no pensaba hacerlo, es mas correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, hambre y pasión que había estado acumulando desde hace teimpo, termino rodeando su cuello.

Un segundos después los besos se intensificaron, al igual que las caricias del castaño que con cuidado comenzo a retira la campera de la mujer dejando que deslice por sus brazos y que termine en el suelo, para después sorprenderla agarrándole ambos glúteos con fuerza haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido placentero de entre los labios y así levantarla, por mero reflejos la rubia rodea la cintura del castaño con sus piernas mientras que sus brazos vuelve a rodear su cuello pero una de sus manos se entierran entre los cabellos rebeldes del chico.

Volver a ser tocada con sus fuertes manos y enredar sus manos entre sus cabellos era uno de sus mas grandes placeres pero también era lo que mas le gustaba, una parte de ella sabia, desde que se volvieron a encontrar, que el aun la recordaba porque aun mantenia las trenzas que le hizo hace tiempo, en cambio Hiccup sintió que estaba el cielo, después de tanto tiempo de no sentir su calor y ni besos era como estar en la gloria.

Sin perder el tiempo el castaño se llevo cargando a la bella mujer hacia su habitación, ambos habían esperado tanto tiempo por este momento que no pensaban interrumpirlo con palabras innecesarias y mas porque le calor en sus cuerpos los estaba sofocando, una vez en la habitación el ojiverde acostó a la rubia con delicadeza para después sacarse la camisa, al ver esta acción Astrid con sus piernas aun rodeando la cintura de su chico, lo atrajo contra si para empezó a desabrochar el botón de su jeans, se encontraba muy excitada y en eso noto dos cosas que le gustaron...una fue su gran erección, cosa que le hizo morderse los labios con pasión y excitación, la segunda fue ver su clásicos pero encantadores boxers de dragones que su madre le regalo hace tiempo.

-Te gusta lo que vez?-la voz ronca pero seductora del castaño le hicieron levantar la mirada, al hacerlo pudo notar que su castaño había estando trabajando su cuerpo, como siempre su contextura delgada pero muy bien marcada.

-Mucho-le responde con una sonrisa divertida y algo seductora para después pararse y besar al castaño con pasión, el hombre corresponde con la misma intensidad, sin que se de cuenta Astrid lo hace girar sobre si mismo para después empujarlo suavemente.

Al sentir la suave cama contra su espalda no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y preguntar, que su bella rubia ya estaba sentada sobre el y entre sus piernas, la chica le da una sonrisa seductora cosa que lo éxito aun mas, Astrid sabia sobre control con tenia sobre el?, pero esa pregunta se quedo en el aire cuando observo como ella se quitaba las trenzas y agitaba su cabello hacia los lados.

Astrid sabia muy bien que una de las cosas que gustaba a su ojiverde era su cabello suelto, eso lo volvía loco además de sus besos, después dejando estupefacto se quito su musculosa pero cuando esta estaba a medio rostro sintió como su castaño se había levantado y la había detenido, quiso preguntar pero sus labios fueron sellados con un apasionado beso, que la éxito aun mas, este hombre si que la volvía loca.

Con suavidad a la ayudo a quitarse la musculosa y ambos se miraron a los ojos, estuvieron así por lo menos unos 10 segundos, adivinándose, Hiccup veía esos hermosos ojos azules que le hacían perder la cabeza o para ser sincero todo en ella lo hacia perder la cabeza por eso la amaba tanto, pero el brillo en esos ojos le encantaban porque aunque era duros también desmotaban ternura, culpa, arrepintiendo, deseo y amor, en cambio Astrid observaba esos grandes ojos esmeraldas, los que la enamoraron y que aun la encantaban, todo en el le encantaba pero sus ojos era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, en ellos se reflejaba el amor ciego que le tiene pero también la tristeza y el abandono que le dio, solo esperaba poder volver a ver ese brillo intenso que recodarla.

Por mero reflejo las caderas de la rubia se frotan contra las caderas del castaño, al notar esta acción ambos sonrieron para después volverse a besarse mientras Hiccup abraza con una mano su cintura mientras con otra le quieta el brasier, dejando al descubiertas ese lindo y recto par que tanto le gustaba, mas tarde inclina un poco la cabeza para besar y lamer su cuello, Astrid inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso y disfrutar de sus caricias.

El castaño con su mano izquierda libre agarra el pecho derecho de la rubia para comenzar a darle un suave masaje, al ojizul suelta unos leves jadeos de placer, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de esta sensación, para después sentir como su castaño empezaba a lamer y chupar su otro pecho, después los roles cambian haciendo que Hiccup acueste a la rubia y comience a deslizarse hacia abajo, Astrid lo miraba excitada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, el hombre le desabrocha la falda para despues ir por el leggins, lo toma de las costuras para deslizarlo lentamente, la ojiazul levanta un poco sus caderas para que le sea mas fácil el trabajo, solo que ella no se dio cuenta que el castaño había no solo sacado su leggins sino también sus pantis en el proceso dejándola como vino al mundo.

Al sacarles sus ultimas piezas Hiccup la miro de arriba hacia abajo, el volver a verla en estas apariencia se sintió no solo excitado sino que también en la gloria, otra vez la volveria hacer suya y el notar su pequeño rubor la hizo ver aun mas hermosa de lo que es, por otro lado Astrid se sintió como la primera vez que compartieron este momento juntos, solo es que esta vez no se cubrio, dejo que el la observara, ya en parte le gustaba que la mire de esa manera, sentía amada y deseada.

Sin esperar mas el castaño se cuesta y coloca su cabeza entre las piernas de la rubia, primero comenzó a saborear los fuertes y suaves muslos de la mujer, Astrid lo miraba embelsea esas dulces caricias le encantaban para que despues el comenzar con su plato preferido, la rubia empezó a soltar unos gemidos placenteros al sentir la lengua de su chico en su intimidad, Hiccup la saboreaba con tanto placer que le hicieron agarra las sabanas con fuerza para luego sentir como uno de sus dedos entraba en ella, Hiccup moviendo su dedo de adentro hacia fuera mientras saboreaba la intimidad de su rubia, escucharla gemir de placer lo excitaba aun mas...

-Ah!...Hiccup..no...no aguanto mas!...te quiero dentro!...ah!-le dice o mejor dicho rogaba la ojiazul entre gemidos y mirándolo totalmente excitada.

El hombre no dice nada pero estaba de acuerdo con ella, el tampoco podía seguir esperando, asíque sin mas se levanto sacándose el boxer en le proceso, se acostó arriba de ella pero sin poner todo su peso, pero antes de entrar llevo su mano derecha a su mesa de noche para abrir el primer cajo, la mujer al principio no entendió pero al ver como sacaba cierto paquete plateando lo entendió, entonces le agarro la muñeca de golpe.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunta un poco confundido por su acción.

-No..no te preocupes..es un día seguro- le informa mirándolo a los ojos, el castaño la miro para despues aceptar sus palabras y dejar el paquete.

-Lista?-le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad, la rubia no respondió solo rodeo su cintura con su piernas y su cuello con sus brazos, esa fue suficiente respuesta para el.

Sin mas que decir el castaño entro de manera lenta y suave, sacando un par de gemidos placenteros en ambos, Hiccup movía sus caderas de manera suave y profunda, estar de vuelta dentro de ella era una gran sastifacion que ya había olvidado mientras tanto Astrid soltaba leves gemidos placenteros, había extrañado mucho estar de nuevo unido a el, pero las envestidas comenzaron a hacerse mas profundas y rápidas haciéndola logrando soltar grandes gemidos.

En eso Astrid le agarra el trasero para que sus envestidas sean mas profundas y placenteras, su objetivo fue conseguido haciéndola gemir como loca, despues dan la vuelta quedando ella arriba, Hiccup se detuvo y miro los ojos de su bella dama, verla arriba suyo con la respiraron agitada, el cabello suelto y caído hacia el frente era una imagen que siempre le encanto y que la recordaria para siempre, en cambio Astrid ve al hombre que estaba debajo suyo, lo amaba con locura y sin poder evitarlo lo toma del rostro para darle un profundo beso, el castaño le corresponde mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas de la mujer y movia sus caderas suavemente, eso hace que ambos suelten un pequeño gemido entre besos, luego Astrid se endereza mientras coloca sus manos en el pecho del castaño para comenzar a subir y bajar, haciendo que la penetración sea mas profunda y placentera.

Ambos gemían diciendo el nombre del otro, Astrid aun mentaba sus movimientos mientras Hiccup dejaba una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica y la otra le agarraba un de sus pechos.

-A-Astrid,,,ya casi...me...ve-vengo!-le decía entre gemidos y haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar un poco mas.

-Yo...igual!-le responde ella entre gemidos, tiendo los ojos cerrados y la mirada hacia arriba, aumento un poco mas sus movimiento haciendo que en su ultima envestida sea profunda sintiendo como su castaño gritaba de placer y su nombre mientras se venia, para que al mismo tiempo ella haga lo mismo.

Aun estando enzima de el la rubia lo miraba y respiraba agitadamente, no quería bajase o salir, estaba entumecida, en cambio Hiccup la miraba casando y acariciándole los muslos, esas caricias le agradaron, luego el castaño se levanta para darle un beso a pasional cosa que ella gustosa le corresponde rodeando su cuello.

 **20 minutos más tarde**.

Ambos estaba acostados cubiertos por la sabanas, Astrid se encontraba con pequeña sonrisa mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, su cabeza y una mano estaba recargada en el pecho del castaño mientras que Hiccup la abrazaba rodeando sus hombros acariciándole el hombro izquierdo, había extrañado compartir un momento así, pero aunque el momento fue muy placentero y divertido, había algo que la rubia quería hablar.

-Lo siento-le dice de repente y sin mirarlo mientras le acariciaba el pecho, el ojiverde la mira con una ceja alzada.

-De que hablas?-le pregunta un poco extrañado, esperaba que lo acaba de pasar no esa un error.

-Por a verme ido y sin decirte nada-le responde sintiéndose muy culpable por lo que hizo.

-Ah...es por eso-le dice casi sin importancia, internamente fue un alivio que allá sido solo eso, pero su respuesta al parecer no le gusto mucho a ella ya que se levanto para mirarlo cubriéndose en el proceso.

-Como que "por eso"?, Hiccup vine hasta aquí para disculparme por lo que te hice y tu solo me respo...-le dice indignada, ella que tenia el corazón roto por dejarlo y por lo que le dijo el otro día...y le da esta simple respuesta?, sino fuera que le tapo la boca lo seguiría reclamando.

-Espera Astrid...lo que pasa que pensé otra cosa...lo siento-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se disculpaba, ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Que fue lo que pensaste?-le pregunta algo confundida y a la vez curiosa.

-Bueno pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo de lo que hicimos-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le señalaba con la mirada y se apoyaba con sus codos, la chica entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

-Tonto!...jamás me voy arrepentir de esto-le dice con pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro, nunca se iba arrepentir de compartir intimidad con el, esa respuesta fue un alivio para el castaño pero de pronto su cara cambio a una de preocupación al verla triste-lo que me dijiste el otro día me dolió y al igual de saber que tu madre había fallecido cuando yo ya me había ido-le comenta con tristeza y sin mirarlo mientras abraza sus piernas.

El castaño no respondió de inmediato, solo se quedo mirandola con preocupación, que se supone que le iba a decir?, ella se fue sin decirle nada y es mismo día recibió un sermón de su jefe, no estaba de humor y se termino desquitando con ella, sabia que debían a ver hablado pero no estaba para charlas.

-Bueno no te preocupes...tus padres me dijeron a donde fuiste el día que visitaron el funeral de mi madre-le responde volteando la mirada hacia otro lado, la mujer no dijo nada solo oculto su rostro entre sus brazos-y en cuanto a lo de la estación...lo siento...no estaba de humor ese día-agrega con voz de arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes...si tenias que enojarte estabas en tu derecho-le dice aceptando cualquier insulto o grito que le pueda dar-no fui una buena novia para ti..te abandone cuando mas me necesitabas-agrega totalmente arrepentida de no haber estado ahí para apoyarlo.

-No digas esos Astrid...era una gran novia estuviste cuando murió mi padre, lo de mi madre paso pero tu estabas cumpliendo uno de tus sueños-la intenta convencer colocando sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y acariciándole suavemente para consolarla, lo que le paso a su madre no era culpa suya, ella ya tenia problemas de salud desde hace mucho tiempo pero aunque le diga eso para Astrid no era suficiente.

Hiccup no sabía como animarla, nada de lo que paso en su vida era su culpa, ella solo intentaba encontrar un lugar en su vida, estas cosas pasaban sin que uno lo espere, tal vez perdió a sus padres pero aun tenia a su gran primo y a sus tíos, pero perderla a ella sin saber nada seria lo imposible de superar. En eso recuerda cierta cajita en su pantalón, tal vez eso le levante un poco el animo, con un pequeño y tierno beso el hombro de la chica se inclino para buscar su pantalón, Astrid un estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos ya que las palabras del castaño la hiceron entender de que al menos tenia una parte de su perdon pero aun no dejaba de pensar lo que el abra sufrido, mienras ella seguian pensado sin que se diera cuenta el contacto de algo frío lo sintio tanto en su cuello como en su pecho.

Agacho la mirada para ver que era esa cosa que sintió y al bajar la mirada pudo ver un hermoso medallón con runas antiguas que hace un tiempo había visto en una tienda, eso la dejo sorprendida, volteo a ver al castaño a la espera una respuesta.

-¡Taran!...feliz aniversario...creo-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa graciosa e inclinándose de hombros, la mujer seguía sin entender-sabia que te gusto mucho ese medallón cuando lo vimos en esa tienda de antigüedades, quise regártelo para nuestro tercer aniversario pero no llegue a tiempo y cuando por fin pude...tu...bueno...te fuiste-le explica con calma y una pequeña mirada de tristeza al recordar ese día que se marcho sin decirle nada.

-Tu...lo...has...tenido todos estos años?-le pregunta con la voz casi quebradiza y los ojos aguados mientras acariciaba el medallón, el castaño asiste lentamente, ahora si que sentía mas culpable, como pudo irse y abandonar a este hombre!.

-No se porque lo tuve todo estos años...pero sentía que tu volverías...por eso yo te espere-le responde de manera tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa, al escucharlo decir eso la ojiazul se quiso morir...de amor-yo te esperare Astrid...en esta vida o en la siguiente...porque te amo-termina de hablar y confesar teniendo una mirada seria, estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

No pudo aguantar mas que las lagrimas que comenzaron a caer sin que ella quiera pararlas, eso puso en alerta al pobre castaño, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llora y menos si es por su causa, pero cuando quiso preguntarle sus labios fueron sellados por el profundo beso que la mujer a su lado le dio, el correspondió mientras rodeaba su cintura y ella su cuello.

-Yo también te esperare...en esta vida o en la siguiente...porque te amo-le confiesa despues del beso, en su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas aun caían, el castaño le seca las lagrimas con su pulga mientras le sonríe de igual manera para despues pegar su frente contra la de ella y disfrutar de su cercanía... y viceversa.

Despues de enfrentar una gran guerra fuera de casa para volver y enfrentar otra guerra pero interna fue algo que la ojiazul no quería volver a experimentar, porque si alguna otra locura se le llegaba a ocurrir primero hablaria con su chico ya que el era quien le hacia poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-¿Que tal otra ronda?-le pregunta el castaño con una sonrisa picara y al vez seductora.

-Mmm...me encajaría-responde ella muy complacida y divertida, adoraba su lado salvaje y seductor, también era quien la hacia ir a volar al séptimo cielo.

 _Fin..._

* * *

 **Esa noche.**

 _TOC-TOC_

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes estaba parado enfrente de la puerta del departamento de su primo, por suerte sus padre lo dejaron quedarse a dormir, asíque esperaba que querido primo allá descansado bien porque esta noche era noche de videos juegos!, esta vez esperaban superar al jefe final del juego " _masacre de zombie_ " en Irlanda.

-Hola Toothless-la voz de una persona a su lado lo saco de su mundo de vídeos juegos, voltea aun lado y pudo observa a unos de los compañeros de su primo de la estación, un hombre de cabellos negros lo saludaba con las manos en los bocillos

-Oh hola Snotlout-le devuelve el saludo aunque estaba un poco confundido de verlo en el edificio-que haces aquí?-le pregunta curioso.

-Ayer por la tarde llame a Hiccup pero no me respondió y quise a ver como estaba-le responde con simpleza mientras golpeaba la puerta, esa respuesta extraño aun mas al joven pelinegro.

-Que le paso a mi primo?-le vuelve a preguntar mas preocupado y esperando que no le allá pasado nada malo.

-Bueno eso es lo que quiero averiguar, el otro día se fue de la estación de muy mal humor-le responde recordando la actitud que tuvo el castaño cuando se fue, esperaba que el sermón que le dio su jefe ese dia no allá sido el causante, al escuchar esa respuesta Toothless ya estaba preocupado.

Ambos pelinegros esperaron un poco mas y en eso la puerta se abre, solo para terminar totalmente shockeados por lo que vieron, delante suyo había una bella mujer de cabellos rubios usando solo una camisa negra con un dibujo de dos hachas entrecruzadas y en letras de color blanco que decía " _RedSta_ r", esa el nombre de una banda que escuchaba el castaño, Snotlout sintió que se habia enamora a primera vista y mas al verla vista solo con esa camiseta y estando descalza, en cambio Toothless sentía que al mujer la había visto en algún otro lado, pero no recordaba en donde.

-Hola...y hola Toothless-saluda la bella mujer con una gran sonrisa, su voz para el pelinegro mayor fueron como ángeles que le susurraban al odio mientras que Toothless quedo aun mas shockeado.

-Nos conocemos?-le pregunta muy confundido mientras señalaba tanto a ella como a el, su compañero salio del mundo de los sueños para observar a ambos, de donde este enano conoció a tremenda diosa?.

-Claro que si..soy yo...soy Astrid, la hermana de Storm-le responde entre pequeñas risitas por la cara que tenia el chico, el pobre de Toothless se le agrandaron los ojos por esa respuesta-venga pasen...Hiccup se esta cambiando-los invita a pasar mientras ella se daba la vuelta para irse caminando rapidito hacia la habitación del castaño.

En cambio el par de pelinegros se miraron entre si sin entender nada, querían explicaciones y la quiera ya!, sin mas que decir ambos entrar rápidamente, mientras esperaban Toothless pensó que si ella no lo llamaba por su nombre hubiera pensado que se equivoco de habitación. Mas tarde la pareja ya esta arreglada y vestida, Astrid se despido del castaño con un gran beso, no si antes darle su numero por cualquier emergencia, en ambos sentidos, sin muchas mas que decir la rubia se despidió del castaño y sus amigos, Hiccup se quedo pardo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y teniendo una sonrisa de enamorado, observaba a la mujer que le quita el sueño.

Con una ultima despedida de manos la mujer entra al ascensor y se pierde vista, el ojiverde suspira algo enbobando para despues entra a su departamento, la cerrar puerta y levantar la mirada observa a sus dos invitados, primero mira a su primo que lo miraba con una cara de confusión total para despues mirar su compañero y amigo, este lo miraba seriamente teniendo los brazos cruzados, con un suspiro profundo penso "esta iba hacer una larga charla".

Por otro lado dentro del ascensor Astrid miraba su medallón con amor, lo acariciaba con cariño y esperaba que de ahora en adelante su relación con su gran amor siga en hacia delante, con esos pensamiento y una gran sonrisa un nuevo comienzo empezaba en su vida y esperaba mucho mas, pero esta vez los dos juntos.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Ulala...ñ/ñ que capitulo tan intenso no lo creen? XD...jajaja ese snotlout si que se pasa, su amigo tiene alguien se enamora de esa persona jajaja...bueno gente espero que les alla gusta do esta parte de "yo te esperare" me costo un poco hacerla ya que me habia perdido un poco en la tematica pero aqui se las dejo..  
**

 **Nos veremos en la siguente ocasion ya que la siguente sera un one-shot de "Mundo dragon"...nos veremos para la proxima ñwñ bye bye!...los quiero!.**


	4. Mi vida, Mi Obsesion

**Hellos mis vikingos y vikingas!..aqui les traigo otra escena de "Mundo Dragon"...aun no la comence porque no quiero es todo lo contrario..pero quiero escribir la vida de ciertos personajes que quisieron y odiaron XD jajaja..bueno les aburro mas y que disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Espero que les sea de su agradado..me tomo algo de tiempo y es bastante largo X3.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **LOCURA, AMOR Y OBSESION.**

Yo no puedo creer la mala suerte que he estado teniendo desde que nací, primero con un cuerpo débil y poco resistente, no apto para las luchas o para levantar cosas pesadas, ser llamado la vergüenza del gran Stoick the Vast, gran jefe de la tribu de los Gamberros peludos, ser el mas pequeño de la camada y aunque sea un chico muy inteligente, eso no impresionaba a nadie, en un mundo y una guerra de vikingo contra dragones...solo los mas fuertes sobreviven...

Pero aquí ese no es el problema ya que esas barreras puede superarlas y convertirlas en una pesadilla, no...aqui lo que importa...es mi problema interno que tengo con alguien a quien una vez llame…mi mejor amigo...o en este caso...mi mejor amiga. Su nombre es Astrid Hofferson del clan Hofferson, uno de los clanes, más fuertes y habilidoso en mi aldea y aunque su familia sufrió la deshonra y la humillación de un gran dragón hace tiempo jamás decayeron como los mejores en su categoría...y ella no era la exención.

Siendo unas de las vikingas mejores de mi generacion... no solo siendo más fuertes, talentosas e inteligentes sino también una de la más hermosa de todas y sin que ella lo supiera...me robo el corazón. Mi historia con ella comenzó cuando apenas teníamos unos seis años, después de que una poderosa tormenta azotara a Berk hace un tiempo pero digamos que nuestro primer o nuetros encuentro...no fue de lo mas lindo, mientras ella parecía estar entrenando sus movimientos con una gran hacha, cosa que a mi me costaría años en poder moverla de esa forma, termine observándola sin querer molestar con mis estupideces, pero no se porque pero el verla agitar su hacha me inspiro en querer mejorarme, asíque para recordarla la dibuje en mi cuaderno, me fue algo difícil porque se movía demasiado pero no imposible.

Verla agitar esa hacha me hizo sentir dos cosa...primero..una gran envidia interna, siendo que ambos somos de la misma edad, ella ya podía levantar una gran hacha mientras que yo apenas podía con una simple navaja y la segunda...me hacia sentir que tal vez un futuro yo podrá ser alguien grande...me preguntaba si yo estaba clasificado para ser un verdadero cazador de dragones o un jefe pero gracias o desgracia a esa distracción, mi lápiz se me termino cayendo y cuando baje de la gran roca que estaba apoyado observando a esa niña rubia termine pisandole la cola de un pequeño dragón, me disculpe con el muy nerviosos pero al parecer mis disculpas no fueron suficientes para el que termino rugiendo, llamdo a toda su manada de terribles terrores estaban es concodidos, intui que todos ellos se habían refugiado de la tormenta, la final me terminaron persiguiendo ferozmente haciendo que arrastre a linda niña conmigo.

Por suerte nos salvamos y aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy bueno, ella al final quiso conocerme. Al principio no lo entendí y aunque era alguien pequeño entendía que no a muchos de mi tribu no me querían conoce por eso me gustaba estar solo, pero que venga alguien como ella y quiera conocerme fue un giro inesperado para mi, al principio dude pero poco a poco ella empezó a agradarme hasta que nos hicimos buenos amigos.

El único inconveniente que tuvimos fue cuando me tuve que marchar por un par de meses con mi padre a tierras lejanas por un tratado o una inspección...no me acuerdo muy bien, pero estaba impaciente por volver, solo que a muchos no les gustaba que yo volviera, principalmente el idota de Snotlout, ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy feliz pero cuando el apareció todo se fue a la basura y aunque logre insultarlo no puede defenderme como realmente quise, eso fue lo malo, al igual que llorar enfrente de ella cuando me encontró pero también había algo bueno y ese fue su abrazo, nunca en mis 6 años de mi vida me habían abrazado o es creo yo...pero puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano cuantas veces mi padre me abrazo en esos años, sentir su calido abrazo me reconforto y me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Luego ella me insistió en entrenar, al principio no lo entendí, por que ella siendo tan buena...quería entrenar con alguien como yo?, fácil...por una promesa que ella quería que ambos cumpliéramos...una promesa de espada.

 _Hiccup...me prometes que seré tu compañera si llegaras a las finales?_

 _No solo te lo prometo Astrid..sino que te lo juro...tu serás mi compañera y espero ser tu compañero._

 _Te lo prometo._

Ambos nos habíamos jurado y prometidos ser el compañero del otro si alguno de los dos llegaba a las finales de los exámenes, fue un gran momento para mi porque sentí que alguien podía protegerme las espaldas y viceversa...por desgracias para ambos no contamos con encontrar o mejor dicho que el nos encuentre, un gran y feroz pesadilla mounstrosa, lo único que pudimos hacer fue huir, intentamos ir a la aldea pero el nos bloqueo el paso, corrimos espantados, asustados y cuando quisimos dardos cuenta ya estábamos en la orilla de un acantilado o mejor dicho yo estaba en la orilla del acantilado porque mi amiga había caído por este.

Por un segundo me mente se nublo y un odio empezó a crecer en mi, había perdido a mi amiga y futura compañera, pero al escuchar su voz desde el acantilado mi corazón volvió a latir, con rapidez me asome y la vi colgada por su vida agarrandose de una débil rama que sobresalía de la columna, intenta ayudarla pero todo lo que haci no funcionaba, hasta que termine haciendo la cosa mas loca de mi vida, termine atando un extremo de una liana que encontre a mi tobillo y la otra a una rama.

Mi plan resulto...pero hubo un problema, el extremo de la rama que ate no iba aguantar el peso de ambos, al igual que la liana que se estaba cortando con nuestros movimientos, al final la liana se corto y ambo terminamos cayendo al precipicio, no se que paso por mi cabeza pero termine usando mi cuerpo para protegerla, sabia que en la caída no sobrevivía pero no me quedo otra, prefería morir antes de ver a primera amiga morir antes mis ojos y no haber hecho nada.

Ese día tuve mucha suerte solo termine con muchos raspones y un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero nada mas grave, mi padre me contó que los pesqueros Bucket y Mulch nos habían rescatado a mi y a Astrid, eso significaba que mis esfuerzos la salvaron...me alegro mucho, cuando mis heridas y mi cuerpo estuvieron mejor quise ir a buscarla para ver como estaba, la encontré caminando por la calles con su hacha, fui a verla pero ella al principio me evito y no quiso verme a la cara, para luego terminar mirándome con una mirada de odio y diciendome...

 _VETE_

No...no lograba entender porque ahora me quiera lejos y para no terminar una mala pelea, que de seguro perderé, me fui muy dolido y triste, mi amiga ya no quería saber nada de mi y yo...no entendía porque?!. Dos años mas tarde con un pequeño insomnio que tenia, me levante para seguir con un proyecto que estaba trabajando, en eso la planta baja de mi casa escucho a mi padre hablar con Gobber sobre el Sr hofferson, sobre que yo no debía acércame a su hija jamás en la vida, mi padre estaba enojado con porque Astrid y yo nunca se nos vio interactuar juntos, solo cuando nos encontraron en el agua, pero creo que ahora entendía mejor la situacion despues dos años, ella había sido obligada por su padre a no verse nunca mas conmigo porque pensaba que corría peligro.

Y aunque mi relación término siendo a distancia y algo incomoda en algunas ocasiones, nunca la vi con ojos de odio, siempre quise ser ambles con ella y aunque tuve nuestra promesa en mente, no estaba del todo seguro de ser digno de ser su compañero, ya que ella se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor vikinga de nuestra generación...* _sigh*..._ pero también en la mas hermosas de todas, ver que el crecimiento le sentaba muy bien, sentí que ella era cada vez mas inalcanzable...como una chica como ella...tan hermosa y fuerte...se fijaría en un pescado parlanchín como yo?, la única opción que tenia...era derribar y matar a mi primer dragón, así todos en la aldea me respetaría... y tal ves ella me vuelva a querer.

 _Pero cual?._

Casi siempre teníamos ataques de dragones y estos siempre venían en manadas, entre ellos siempre estaban los mas comunes pero no por eso menos peligrosos, me había puesto analizar a cada uno de estos para saber que tan bien me vendría matar a uno, una cabeza de nadder aria que por lo menos me notaran, los gronckles son rudos...derrotar a uno definitivamente me conseguirá una novia y una que realmente quiero, cremallerus espantosus...exótico..dos cabeza el doble de estatus pero el pesadilla monstruosa ese seria el mejor premio de todos.

Tenia mis dudas sobre los cuatro, no sabia quien de ellos era el mejor, hasta que unos años mas tarde apareció un nuevo dragón, mas rápido, mas fuerte y mas certero, no muchos supieron de quien se trataba ya que no se podía ver, los dragones siempre nos atacan en la noche y este dragon usa eso a su favor, pero había una cosa extraña en este...en todos sus ataques solo atacaba donde mas peligro había y nunca robaba nada, lo único que nos dejaba este aterrador dragon era su grito o sonido y una completa destrucción, hasta que un día que todos hablan de este misterioso dragon Gobber apareció.

Nos digo que leyó de nuevo el manual de dragones y había un dragon que nuestro fundador e investigardor de dragones no encontró fue...el furia nocturna...según por palabras de algunos vikingos que Bork escucho estos se habían ido a enfrentar a este dragon y jamás volvieron...muchos lo apodaron como " _La cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma"._ No se porque pero cuando lo escuche me obsesione y prometí que yo seria el primero en matar un furia nocturna.

Los años pasaron y mis oportunidades de encontrarlo o matarlo fueron nulas, en varios intentos por impresionar a mi padre o matar un dragón o al furia nocturna fracasaron rotundamente y la aldea pago el presión, pero sentí que todo cambiaria cuando cumpliría los 15 años, en donde se acercaba los exámenes para ser un verdadero mata dragones, no creía que volvería a tener otro gran giro.

Nunca creí hacerme amigo de un dragón, al principio solo queria matarlos..pero ahora queria saber como son y como actúan a diversas cosas, una parte de mi me decia que no solo habia fuego, rugidos y tirar a matar, eso me quedo muy claro cuando ese furia nocturna no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y no me van a creer pero lo mas sensato que se me ocurrió al otro dia fue llevarle un pescado y a partir de ahí todo fluyo de manera sorprendente y muy divertida, pero el día que ella me descubrió no supe que decir o hacer.

Yo sabia que ese día debía irme y jamás volver, no tenia las agallas para matar un dragón, mi forma de pensar y de verlos había cambiado por completo, por eso debía irme pero cuando ella me descubrió y me vio defendiendolo se me ocurrio la loca idea presentarlos como buenos amigos, aun me cuestiono sobre mis locas ideas pero volviendo al caso, intente que se saluden sin que se mantén el uno al otro, en especial Toothless que desde que la vio no le agrado, y cuando ella se marcho para avisarle a la aldea, me termine auto debatiendo rápidamente en si debia detenerla o irme los mas rápido posible.

Al final termine deteniéndola y tratar de demostrarle que los dragones no son lo que parecen, al principio cuando tuvo algo de confianza y desconfianza conmigo...digamos que no fue lo que esperaba, Toothless termino haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería que hiciera y único que pude hacer fue sostenerme con fuerza mientras miraba todo con fastidio al ver que mi oportunidad de que ella y yo volvamos hacer amigos se había ido volando tanto rápido como lo es mi amigo.

 _Gracias por nada!...reptil inservible._

Fue lo que le dijo a mi amigo, ya que no me escuchaba y hacia lo que el quería, pero de pronto todo cambio cuando ella no solo me abrazo con fuerza y ocultaba su rostro contra mi espalda sino que fueron sus disculpas y miedo al saber que tal vez seria su ultima vez que haría esto.

Desde que la conozco rara vez se a disculpado, bueno solo conmigo lo a hecho pero no la veía tan asustada desde el día que casi morimos ambos por caer al precipicio, pero gracias a esas palabras Toothless se calmo, comenzó a volar mas calmado y tranquilo, gracias a eso ella también se pudo calmar y disfrutar de la vista, el aire y de lo cerca que estaba de las nubes, todo era tan genial, agradable y solo nosotros dos...quiero decir...nosotros tres podíamos disfrutar de este magnifico momento, esa noche que pasamos juntos lo iba atesorar para toda la vida y mas cuando ella me abrazo con fuerza y cariño.

Pero todo cambio al día siguiente en donde se iniciaría mi último examen, donde me convertiría en matador de dragones, en donde mi padre, que había vuelto de su expedición, me miraría junto con toda la aldea pero también era en donde les mostraría a todos que estábamos equivocados...pero desde el principio, de ese mismo día todo era muy diferente, mi padre no estaba en casa y no había nadie por las calles de la aldea, pero como darme cuenta si sabia que todos estaban en la arena a que llegara e hiciera mi parte.

Todo se fue a la basura ni bien llegue a la arena, todo mi mundo callado, observándome como siempre me miraban, con esas miradas de enfado y decepción, cuando entre a la arena lo que vi me dejo soprendido, ver a mi padre junto con Gobber y el padre de Snotlout era una gran sorpresa pero también era raro de no ver a mi padre dando su discurso y cuando se hicieron aun lado, ver a Toothless amordazado y atado sentí que me había caído de nuevo en ese precipicio, no espere mas y quise ir ayudarlo pero no me di cuenta de que Tuffnut y Snotlout salieron de ambos lado de la entrada para sostenerme de ambos brazos para después tirarme al suelo, intente todo lo posible porque me soltaran pero ellos eran mas fuerte que yo, lo único que me quedaba era hablar y convencerlos, aunque sea a mi padre de no cometer un error, porque estaba seguro de lo que haría con Toothless.

Pero mis palabras no fueron escuchas, solo vi como le entregaban a mi...al jefe su arma para asesinar a mi amigo, rápidamente me acorde de Astrid y les dije que le preguntaran a ella y que ella misma les diga que estaba equivocados, entre las gradas y la multitud ella se asoma, era mi única esperanza de que Toothless y yo no seamos condenados, pero ella solo dijo unas horribles palabras...de que los dragones solo son bestias sin razón, mi mundo que apenas se estaba construir se hizo pedazo, voltea a ver a mi padre que ya casi estaba listo para matar a mi amigo...

Mis lagrimas salieron sin que las pudiera detener, es mas nisiquiera queria detenerlas, queria detenerlo a el, no queria perder a mi verdadero amigo, queria que vieran que todo esto era un error, pero al final...todo paso delante de mis ojos en cámara lenta, aunque tambien le siguió la confusión al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Toothless y de lo agradecido que estaba conmigo por devolverle su cielo, otra vez la amargura, la impotencia, la ira y la tristeza de saber que no pude hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo y ver que mis palabras no fueron o mejor dicho nunca serian escuchadas, ni tomadas con seriedad...ser el hijo del jefe no les importaba, para todos era solo otro y simple vikingo...o peor que eso...un don nadie, el pequeño de la camada, una verguenza.

Ver morir a Toothless delante de mis ojos, ver a mi padre asesinarlo, ver a todo el mundo en mi contra, ver como me arrastraron hasta la prisión para que después me den un veredicto de lo que iba hacer conmigo, todo eso fue...una maldita mierda!..."un jefe protege a los suyos"..."un vikingo nunca abandona a otro vikingo"..."los amigos se apoyan unos a otros"..."yo te protejo si tu me proteges"...todos esas frases, enseñazas y demostraciones pasaron por mi cabeza mientras estaba en prisión...en ese momento me di cuenta que todo eso era solo eran palabras totalmente vacías...y si algún día salgo o sobrevivo a lo que me quieran hacer…juro por los dioses que los matare a todos y hacerles creer que todas palabras solo eran una falsedad!.

Y gracia a una bella mujer, mas a cuatro dragones pude escapar, me gane mi libertad junto con ellos, mi padre intento convencerme de que regreso pero yo estaba decidido a irme para jamás volver a este maldito sitio, solo le di una ultima mirada al ultimo lugar en donde vi a mi amigo y los dragones hicieron parte del plan que les conté.

 _Adiós Berk...adios Stoick...adios...Toothless...adios...Astrid_

 **2 años más tarde.**

Las cosas han cambiado mucho después de mi falsa muerte y mi alejamiento de mi pueblo, es cierto que perdí mucho estando en esa isla pero gana más cosas, los cuatro dragones que rescate ahora son mis hermanos, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, también gracias a esta extraña habilidad que Hera me otorgo para hablar con los dragones me ayudado a entenderlos mejor y poder ayudarlos.

También comencé con mi crecimiento como arquero, no podía estar siempre al pendiente de mis hermanos, asique comencé con mis prácticas, muchas cosas me han pasado en estos dos años pero la principal cosa que debía hacer era terminar con la matanza con los dragones, esos cazadores me hicieron entender que nada cambiara, asíque era momento de equilibrar la balanza, mi siguiente y principal objetivo será Berk...pero la pregunta que me hacía era como atacarlos?, no tenía tanta habilidad y atacar yo solo con mis hermanos era un completo suicido, pero se me ocurrió que era mejor vigilarlos y saber a que me estoy enfrentando.

Asíque le pedí a Rex que me llevara, obvio que tuve una pequeña disputa con mi hermana Sky, siempre sobre protegiéndome, siendo ella la más rápida del grupo debía ir conmigo pero la calme y la convencí de que si ella venia con nosotros seriamos descubiertos por su color llamativo, Rex aunque tenga un poco de color se podía camuflar entre la oscuridad, entre comillos ella acepto, asíque el y yo nos fuimos para investigar a mi antiguo pueblo y principal enemigo.

En un par de horas llegamos a nuestro destino, intentamos entrar por la zona de atrás así no nos verían, cuando nos dentramos entre los árboles y nos acercamos pude notar dos cosas, una que había mucho movimiento y dos ellos había sido atacados recientemente, Rex miraba al pueblo gruñendo levemente, le coloque una mano sobre su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo, estaba igual que el, este lugar no me agradaba para nada, lo bueno para mi es que el sitio no había cambiado mucho, rápidamente saque mi cuaderno de apuntes y comenzar a dibujar para darme un recordatorio, observando pude observar algunos de los Gamberros peludos, Stoick no estaba entre ellos pero si alguien que odio.

Snotlout Jorgenson...ver a ese maldito me hizo hervir la sangre, siempre luciéndose ante la adversidad, al parecer ahora luchaba contra los dragones por la forma que tenia sostiena su arma, los gemelos también lo acompañaban riendo y saltando alocadamente, ver esos tres juntos sinceramente me hacían salir y golpearlos hasta matarlos, pero mi enojo se detuvo al ver a la cuarta persona.

Astrid Hofferson...a diferencia de los demás que siguen igual o tuvieron un pequeño cambio, Astrid si cambio, ahora su flequillo no le tapaba su ojo, ahora dejaba su cara al descubierto lo que la hacia ver mas hermo...¡basta!, en serio vas a seguir sintiendo esta clase de emociones por alguien que te traiciono?!, no sea estupido!, agite mi cabeza para empezar a prestar atención en mi plan y poder destruir Berk, Rex y yo nos quedamos toda la noche, el también me dio algunos datos que no observe, para mi mala suerte sin que me de cuenta había hecho un dibujo de ella...por que?...por que sigo pensado en ella?...yo no significo nada para ella entonces porque para mi si?!.

Quise alegarme del pueblo para no ver mas y poder pensar mejor en mi plan, al final termine en un de los lugares que mas quiero, la laguna, los recuerdos que compartí con Toothless azotaron mi mente.

-( _Por que lloras?_ )-fue la pregunta que me hizo mi hermano, yo lo mire sin comprender para después tocarme la cara y en efecto, unas lagrimas recorría mi rostro, me la limpie y le dije que nada, sabia que esa respuesta no lo convenció pero no quería entrar en detalle del cual ya sabe.

Asíque ambos nos relajamos, Rex se acostó y yo me recargue contra el, por desgracia tuvimos que hacer una pequeña fogata porque en Berk casi siempre esta nublado, gracia a eso observe mi dibujo del pueblo, y a su lado estaba el rostro de ella, rápidamente lo arranque de mi cuaderno y cuando lo iba a tirar al lago...me detuve, lo observe...solo había hecho media cara, no se porque pero cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba terminando, negué lentamente...un perdedor y don nadie como yo jamás tendría a una bella y fuerte vikinga como ella, asíque doble el papel y lo coloque en el fondo de mi cuaderno, luego veré que hago con el, debía concentrarme en mi trabajo y pensar que dragón me podría ayudar para conquistar esta isla.

Antes de que amaneciera deje que Rex descansar un poco mas antes de irnos, me fui al pueblo y ocultado entre los arbustos observe al pueblo de nuevo, me pareció raro de no ver a Stoick en plana mañana, se perfectamente que es el primero en verificarla la zonas afectada por los ataques de dragones, tal vez estaba en otro lado, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es ver a la persona que mi cabeza me estuvo taladrando toda la noche.

Lo busque con la mirada pero no la encontré, tal vez si me cambiaba de lugar quizás la pueda encontrar, aunque era un riesgo que me vieran, pero gran parte de mi quiera verla una ves mas, ignorando ese hecho me fui a buscarla pero no me tuve que mover mucho ya que la vi , estaba sentada sobre una carreta destruida y dándome la espalda, a una distancia leja, eso siempre a existido entre nosotros, una gran y enorme distancia, no lo soporte mas...verla solo era un terrible dolor en mi corazón.

Ya mas tarde estaba con Rex surcando los aires alegándome de mi "hogar" y de ella una vez mas, pero volveré y esta vez solo para ver en llamas a Berk, debo cerrar mis emociones y cumplir mi objetivo, debo dejar de ser el niño débil, emocional y patético, esta vez debo convertirme en un verdadero guerrero.

-( _Y cual es plan?_ )-me pregunta mi hermano después de un rato de estar volando en silencio.

-Los susurros serán los indicados para mi plan-le respondo seriamente al recodar a ciertos dragones subterráneos y del tipo roca. Rex no dijo nada solo escuche un pequeño gruñido de molestia, no son los dragones que mas nos agraden, pero un ataque sorpresa era lo mas indicados.

La noche que atacamos fue perfecta, me lleve un gran regalo, la mano de Stoick por desgracia tuve que pelear al lado de Hera pero sino fuera por eso no hubiera tenido mi premio, espero que los tiburones lo disfruten, verlos marcharse y Berk arder fue muy satisfactorio pero mi plan aun no terminaba, debía llevarme algo o mejor dicho a alguien, por eso tuve un plan de reserva, ahora solo debía esperar.

-Sigo sin entender porque los dejaste marcharse-comenta la hechicera a mi lado y arriba de mi hermana Sugar.

-Es parte de mi plan..esto solo es el comienzo-le respondo sin mirarla y observando como la embarcación es ataca un por gran grupo de calderos, en eso escucho fuertes aleteos detrás nuestro.

-( _ **Amo de dragones…el trato termino…márchate ahora**_ **)** -me dice el gran susurro blanco de forma amenazante, mirándome enfadado y con esos grandes ojos rojos.

-¡Tranquilo Death White!... ¡nos iremos cuando terminemos!-le grito como respuesta para pueda escucharme, ya que con mi mascara tapaba gran parte de mi voz.

-( _Hermano!...capturamos a quien querías_ )-me dice Smoker apareciendo y yo asisto, para después voltear a ver a la hechicera a mi lado.

-Necesito tu castillo-le pido seriamente, ella iba a responder pero solo se callo y asistió-todo listo, esta isla es tuya Death...abandono este lugar para siempre-agrego mirando al gran susurro para después observar mi antiguo hogar con repugnancia.

Ya nada me ataba a este lugar y a sus creencias, ahora podía marcar mi propio destino, lo único malo es no poder compartirlo con cierto amigo dragón que me cambio la vida, todo esto fue por ti toothless..descanza en paz...sin más que decir nos marchamos.

 **En el castillo de Hera**.

Nos encontrábamos en los calabozos del castillo, delante mío estaba Gobber, mi antiguo mentor y consejero, me estaba dando la espalda, encadenado y desarmado, lo empujo hacia la celda que tenia listo para el para después entrar detrás de el y encadenarlo a la pared, luego salgo y cierro la celda, Sugar me estaba acompañando, en eso el despierta.

-Buenos días Gobber el rudo-lo saluda con indeferencia.

-Eh?...pero quien eres tu?...¡¿un gronckle?¡-son las preguntas que me hace al ser lo primero que ve y después a mi hermana, debo decirles que su sorpresa y después su seriedad me lo esperaba, nadie se esperaría que un humano este al lado de un dragon y que esten ambos muy tranquilo.

-Me llamo "El Arquero" y ella es mi hermana Sugar-nos presentamos casi cordialmente de mi parte, por a ver sido tan bueno conmigo le responderé algunas preguntas, obvio que omitiendo mi nombre, esa persona ya no excite en mi.

-Un reptil asqueroso es tu...

-Cuidado con lo que dices o te demostrare porque me llamo el Arquero-lo interrumpo de inmediato, tal vez le tenga cariño y respeto por a verme cuidado durante 15 años, pero no por eso voy a dejar que insulte a mi hermana-no comencemos con el pie izquierdo-le hablo con calma e intentar verlo casi como un aliado y no como mi enemigo, porque aun sigue siendo un Berkiano.

El silencio se apodero de nosotros pero yo sabia que el lo estaba pensando bien antes de hablar, Gobber rara vez se guardaba sus cometarios y espera que mis simple pero amenazantes palabras lo hagan entrar en razón, ya que tiene todas las de perder, sin mas se tranquiliza y suspira para poder hablar otra vez.

-Así que...dejame adivinar...tu atacas Berk con esos dragones...no es así?-me pregunta mirándome con seriedad, valla no me espere que lo descubriera a la primera, aunque no hacia falta ser un idota para darte cuenta, yo solo le asistí con la cabeza, luego mira a mi hermana-nunca creí ver a un humano controlarlos-agrega entre serio y sorprendido al recodar las hazañas en el pueblo.

-Te equivocas...yo no los controlo...solo tuvimos un trato mutuo-lo corrijo, jamás podría controlar la voluntad de un dragon, prefieron ganarme su confianza o buscaría la manera de tener un acuerdo o trato, pero controlarlos?..eso jamas!

-Un trato dices?...de que estas hablando?, los dragones no piden tratos!-me lanzas sus preguntas entre sorprendido e indignado, que mala suerte para el que no puede ver por mi mascada porque sino observaría la sonrisa de burla que tengo.

-Pues déjame decirte que si, tengo una rara habilidad para comunicarme con ellos-le respondo con algo de gracia, pienso darle solo respuestas con verdad a medias porque para ser sincero todavía me cuesta creer que pueda hablar con un dragon tan fluidamente-con Death White llegamos a un acuerdo...ellos necesitaban un nuevo hogar y yo destruir Berk-le contesto y en su cara me dice todo, no podia creer lo que le digo.

-¡¿Con que fin?!-me pregunta totalmente enfadado y acercándose hasta las rejas lo mas que puede, pero las cadenas hacian su trabajo, al ver esta acción o agresión, Sugar se coloca en guardia gruñéndolo, en cambio yo ni me inmute, solo haga que mi hermana aguarde y ella se tranquiliza un poco.

Mi pequeño silencio lo estaba pensando a desperar, en cambio yo lo estaba disfrutando, por unos segundos mientras me acercaba a las rejas estuve tentado de rebelar el difunto nombre de mi mejor amigo, pero eso solo me revelaría y no podía dejar que eso pasara, aunque eso no le serviría de nada estando aquí encerrado pero tanto Toothless como yo...ya estamos muertos.

Al estar enfrente de las rejas Sugar me advierte de que tenga cuidado pero las manos o mejor dicho la mano de mi viejo maestro estaba muy lejos de mi cara o cuello, en eso agarro uno de los barrotes y acerco mi cara hasta estar enfrente de la suya.

-El nombre de Hiccup...te dice algo?-le pregunto de manera lenta y con cierto toque de odio, una parte de mi quiera saber que pensaba mi maestro al saber que estoy muerto, la expresión de Gobber paso de estar enojada y seria a una de completo asombro.

-Ha-hace...mucho tiempo...que no escucho es nombre-me responde entre cortado y al parecer dolido mientras sus fuerzas bajaban para terminar sentado en el suelo, esa acción me intereso, veamos como reacción con esto...

-No me sorprende que te hallas olvidado de el- lo digo seriamente y no creyendo que me siga recordando.

-¡Te equivocas!...¡jamás me olvidaría de mi gran amigo y discípulo!-me responde mirándome a los ojos y con expresión de dolor, pero sus palabras y expresiones no me afectan, en eso baja la mirada-siempre me acuerdo de el...cuando voy a la forja...esperando...verlo hacer algunas de sus travesuras o algunos de sus raros inventos-me dice en voz casi baja, lo bueno que la habitancion daba eco así podia entenderlo, pero me quedo quieto e inmute-no tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño-agrega con un suspiro de tristeza mientras mantiene la cabeza gacha.

-Por supuesto que tengo idea...ustedes lo mataron-le respondo con seriedad y odio, esa parte de mi que tengo matar, la mataron primero ellos al hacerme ver que no tengo esperanza y ni futuro.

-¡¿Que?! ¿de que estas hablando?, estas muy equivocado!...¡esos malditos lo hicieron!-me pregunta sorprendido y sin creer mis palabras para después mirar a mi hermana con mucho odio, de seguro recuerda el suceso en la arena pero ya estaba muerto en vida antes de eso.

-¡Mentira!...ustedes destruyeron sus sueños y esperanzas!-no era mentira lo que digo, ellos han roto todas mis esperanzas de haber sido un gran vikingo digno de un jefe, nadie creyó en mi y quien mas o menos tuvo la gentileza de ver mis grandes éxitos lo mataron delante de mis ojos!...sin que pueda hacer nada, Gobber te quise como un padre pero ni tu me defendiste, te hiciste aun lado-y yo voy a cobrar venganza por mi amigo-le termino de hablar con voz odio puro, mis palabras se definían por dos cosas, una por mi mismo y otra por mi gran amigo Toothless.

-Es una locura!...no puedes tomar venganza por alguien así!-me dice sorprendido y mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-¿Tu no lo harías?-le pregunto con un pequeño toque gracia y algo sarcástico, no era el indicado para decirme que tome venganza por la muerte de mi amigo, cuando toda nuestra historia han tomado venganza contra los dragones por la muerte de algún compañero o ser querido- eso creí-le vuelve a dice al ver su expresión de asombro y su silencio rotundo, como dije...no era el indicado para hablarme.

Al verlo callado y sin poder decir nada mas, sentí que ya era hora de irme, fue bueno volver a verlo pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y unos Berkianos que encontrar, y tal vez torturar...

-Oye...escúchame...no puedes confiar en esas bestias-me llama antes de llagar a la puerta y su comentario me llamo la atención, que quiso decir con eso?, lo volteo a ver teniendo en mi mano el picaporte-ellos algún día te traicionaran, ellos solo se preocupan por ellos mismo-me dice mirándome seria y fijamente, ahora si sabia a que se estaba refiriendo pero sus palabras no me afectaban, no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-( _Como te atreves!_ )-le dice/gruñe mi hermana dándose la vuelta para lanzarle una bola de lava, realmente se sintió muy ofendida con sus palabras pero Gobber solo esperaba el tiro.

-Estas muy equivocado-interrumpo soltando el picaporte y colocándome a lado de mi hermana para acariciarla dulcemente, esas caricias le gustaron y la tranquilizaron un poco, luego veo a mi viejo maestro- aquí los únicos que traicionan a los suyos...son ustedes-le dijo con odio y repugnancia, los recuerdo de mi vida en Berk aun siguen plasmado en mi cabeza-disfruta tu estancia en este lugar Gobber proque estaras aqui mucho tiempo-le termino de decir para volver hacia la puerta para abrirla y hacer que Sugar pase primero.

-Como voy a disfrutarlo estando de estar forma?-pregunta algo molesto mirando la celdas y las cadenas, también al saber que mis palabras sonaron con algo de burla.

-Míralo como un medio de tu propia seguridad-le responde aun con burla, eso lo molesto aun mas-ya nos volveremos a volver a ver algún día...Gobber-me termino despidiendo de el mientras la puerta se cierra tras de mi.

Aun no se que es lo que are con el, porque aunque lo quiera sigue siendo alguien muy peligroso para algunos dragones y mas que sigue siendo mi enemigo, Gobber pudo haber sido un padre y concejero para mi pero hubo algunas veces que me dejaba de lado, la prueba crucial fue cuando no hizo nada para detener a Stoick...hasta la próxima Gobber.

 **Tiempo despues.**

Rayos!...por desgracia para mí pedir el rastro de los Berkianos, ni mis pocos espías sabían en donde estaban, fue realmente frustrante, los busque durantes 4 meses pero no di con ellos en ningún momento, lo bueno es que puede ayudar a muchos dragones y destruir varios pueblos en las islas que visitaba, poco a poco mi nombre se empezaba a expandir, era momento de que ellos le tuvieran miedo a lo que estaban enfrentando.

Semanas después, estaba en mi cueva de la montaña observando algunas de mis cosas en la pequeña forja que había construido para hacer y fortalecer mis armas, mis hermanos estaba a fuera ellos habían salido a buscar algo de comida, me encontraba sentado observando mi espada y arco, quería encontrar la manera de hacerlo mas resistentes y fuertes, además de que ya me estaba hartando un poco usar la madera para el arco, y mas porque este era mi segundo arco que construia.

Pero hacer un arco de hierro no se si seria una buena idea, ya que las capas serán muy delgadas y difícil que se mantenga pero es lo mismo con la espada...no?...agh!...a veces cuando mis ideas no resulta como las pensó me frustro, termino apoyando mis codos contra la mesa y masajearme la cien, me doy cuenta que al lado de mi martillo estaba mi cuaderno de dibujo, me es increíble que aun lo tenga después de tantas cosas que me han pasado, pero como estos días no estado lo he dejo aquí, además de que hace tiempo no lo observo.

Sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado con mis armas quise echarle una mirada, lo primero que vi fueron mis diseños previos a mi lanzadora, ver mis viejos dibujos fue algo nostálgico ya que mi manera de dibujar ahora era mucho mejor, pase pagina y siempre lo mismo mejorando o cambiando los arneses o intentando estabilizar las cosas, la pasar pagina observe lo que seria una especie de mapa con un montón de X por doquier para después estar todo rayado. Era mi mapa para encontrar a Toothless...eso me hizo recordar...

Al cambiar la hoja puede ver mi propio dibujo de Toothless, la primera vez que lo vi y su dibujo me ocupo dos hojas...jajaja los recuerdos me azotaron, te extraño amigo...volví a cambiar hoja ya que ese viejo dibujo era algo plano y un poco aborronado en la punta de la cola, pero al hacerlo estaban mis apuntes para hacer la cola artificial, después de eso estaba dibujadas las diferentes expresiones de Toothless.

Los recuerdos de una tarde cuando el comía y yo descansaba me invadieron, ver hacer diferentes expresión cuando observaba algo o jugaba con las cosa me daba felicidad y ternura, aun me cuesta cree que ese dragón era alguien temible, como se nota que nadie entenderá lo que yo vi, en eso veo una gota de agua en la pagina, me extraño pero era reciente para ver después ver otra mas, me toco la cara y noto que estaba llorando, el dolor de su partidoa siempre me afectara? porque no estaba el simple hecho de verlo morir...sino que la culpa por no haber hecho absolutamente nada me atormentaba.

-Toothless...por favor perdóname...no puede ayudarte-mi voz se quebró por el recuerdo y mas al ver escuchado sus ultimas palabras, rápidamente me limpio la cara, este cuaderno es muy apreciado para mi debería estar guardado.

Al cerrar el cuaderno y levantarme para ver donde lo guardo, en eso unas 3 hojas caen al suelo, eso me extraño, por lo general soy muy cuidadoso con mis cosas, me era muy extraño ver que tenga hojas salidas, sin decir nada me agacho para recogerlas pero observo que estaban en blanco, tomo una y le doy buena, solo para terminar sorprendido, solo un lado estaba en blanco, el otro esta escrito o mejor dicho tenia un dibujo, verlo me hizo sudar en frío ya que los recuerdos volvieron azotarme, en la hoja estaba plasmado el dibujo de Astrid...la Astrid de 15 años.

Este dibujo lo había hecho un día que estaba aburrido en la forja, era antes de que comenzara los exámenes de reclutas, ahí estaba ella sentada contra la pared de una casa afilando su hacha con una piedra, ese día me hubiera gustado ir decirle si podía afilársela pero nunca tuve el coraje de volverle hablar, por miedo de saber si ella realmente estaba enojada conmigo por sacrificarme, agito la cabeza, agarro otra hoja y la doy vuelta en ella también estaba, solo que esta era la versión niña de ella, mi primer dibujo del cual ella había posado para mi.

Voltee el ultimo y este era de dos días antes de que invaderia Berk, al mirar los tres me doy cuenta de que ella se hizo mucho mas hermosa, me doy cuenta que mi amiga se convertía en una toda una...valkiria, digna de un rey o de un jefe, algo que estaba fuera de mi jurisdicción...au me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta...como una mujer como ella podría elegir a un perdedor como yo?, si siempre abra mejor...

Pero...y si la busco para castigarla?, para obligarme amarme?, para torturarla por su egoísmo? Por hacerme aun lado?!...si porque no?...ella seria mi prisionera para siempre y sin oponerse a nada, seria mi esclava, seria la mujer con quien me desquitaría sexual y brutalmente…¡no seria tan mal idea!….

Con la demencia en mi cara y la idea en mente, recoger las hojas con rapidez pero al imagen de una pequeña sonrisa de la Astrid mas grande me detuvo, el recuerdo de nosotros dos volando sobre Toothless y de cómo ella me abrazo con cariño me entender que mis pensamientos o mejor dicho...mi locura...no debería interponerse en mis sentimientos por ella, tal vez pueda quitarla de mi cabeza pero no de mi corazón, porque al igual que Toothless fue una de las primeras personas que me quiso por lo que soy, a ella no le tuve que demostrar nada...

 _Quiere que me prometas que si eres elegido antes que yo...me elegirás como tu compañera._

 _No te lo prometo..te lo juro._

Por que?...por que su recuerdos y palabras aun estaba grabadas en mi?, es por que ella pensaba elegirme aun se soy un completo inútil a la hora de pelear?...por que ella querría a alguien que no puede levar ni una simple espada o lanzar una boleadoras?, que solo sabe usar una simple y estupida navaja!.

Del enfado termine golpeando el suelo con mi puño, obvio que me dolió pero ese dolor era inferior comparado a mi corazón, me quede ahí arrodillado mirando las dos hojas tiradas pero principalmente la mayor...tu nunca me veras como yo te veo, ni me amaras como yo te amo...solo se que cuanto te vuelva a ver, me des una buena pelea...porque eres parte de mi lista Astrid y una de los principales, en eso agarro esa dos hojas y tres flechas, voy hacia la pared detrás de mi y principalmente el blanco que estaba colgando, a cada hoja las clavo con las flechas cerca de la orilla del papel...me alejo y observo las imágenes seriamente, llevo mi mano derecha hacia la Astrid que afila el hacha y la deslizo con cuidado.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver _My lady..._ y veremos quien es el mejor-le digo con una sonrisa algo alocada o como quiera llamarle para después agarra mi casco/mascara, tomar mis armas y salir para ir ayudar a extinguir la raza humana.

 **2 meses después**

Las cosas iban resultando relativamente bien, rescate una cría de Cortaleña que era ataca por un par de Cazavientos, entre mis hermanos y yo lo ayudamos, tal vez ame a los dragones pero no por eso voy a dejar que lastimen a los mas indefensos y pequeños, ellos no pasaran lo que yo pase, entre los 5 no hubo mucho problema con tan solo nuestra presencia ellos dos huyeron, al ver la situación y ver al pequeño herido me baje de Sky para ir a socorrerlo.

Al primer acercamiento que tuve con el pequeño se termino asusto y por eso retrocedió un poco mas, aunque estaba acorralado contra la pared, eso me dio a entender tres cosas, primero que estaba tan asustado que no podia confiar en mi ni en mis hermanos, segundo estaba aterrado con mi presencia o por la de mis hermanos y por ultimo que realmente no le agradaban los humanos.

Solo estuve a una corta distancia a la espera de que se acerque por si solo, me agache y extendí mi brazo derecho teniendo mi palma extendida, en estos años y gracias a Toothless me di cuenta que debo espera para ganarme su confianza, sin verlos les indique a mis hermanos que retrocedan un poco, ellos me hicieron caso, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el pequeño se me acercara y que viera que no corria peligro.

Guarde silencio porque sabia, aunque los entienda, se iba asustar pero no tuve que esperar mucho, el pequeño se me acercaba olfateándome y sintiéndose muy extrañado por mi actitud.

-( _No es peligro verdad?_ )-preguntaba con mucha duda y miedo, era obvio que se lo preguntaba mas a mis hermanos que a mi, en eso me di cuenta que no era macho sino una hembra.

-Descuida no te are nada pequeña-le responde amablemente, espero que mi voz sea mas confiable que mi cara ya que la tengo cubierta, eso la asusto mucho asíque antes de que me pregunte o pregunte otra cosa me quito mi casco para darle algo mas de seguridad-tranquila... no vengo hacerte nada, solo quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu manada-le dijo con calma y una sonrisa mientras dejo mi casco a mi lado.

-( _Como se que no me ayudaras?...por que te pregunto si el no..._ )-me pregunta con mucha duda y preocupación pero su cara cambia a una de extrañes al saber que le era imposible que le responda, Rex y Smoker se rieron un poco.

-Pregúntame todo lo que quieras...puedo entenderte...sino...como supe tan rápido que eres hembra?-le pregunto con un toque de gracia mientras me acerco dejándola muy sorprendida.

-(¡¿ _puedes entenderme?!_ )-me pregunta sin salir de su asombro, yo solo le asisto con una sonrisa mientras la tomo entre mis brazos y le doy una pequeña caricia, cosa que le gusto mucho.

-Si quieres te explico un poco de camino a tu casa-le respondo amablemente mientras recojo mi casco y me acerco a Sky, ella con gusto acepto siempre que la acaricia la espalda.

De esa forma había conocido a mi nueva amiga, la que ahora la llamaba como Viper, ella había quedado asombrada y feliz de las cosas que hacia por todos los dragones, cuando conocí a su manada y su familia entable una rápida relación con todos ellos, fue increíble para mi, tener este tipo de aliados para mi era indescriptible ya que estos era mis primeros aliados reales, los demás fueron temporales.

Tiempo después salve aun joven Typhoomerang de color verde, al principio como todo dragón me vio como una amenaza pero yo intente clamarlo y hacer ver que estaba de su lado, el mejor ejemplo...mis hermanos porque si yo no podía hacer convencer a un dragón que era su aliado, lo harían mis hermanos y eso no funcionaba entraban las preguntas, cosas que todo funciono para convencerlo de que yo estaba de su lado, entre todos lo ayudamos a que vuelva con su manada, lo malo es que ellos no me quisieron, no iba aponerme o entrar a una lucha, solo quería dejar a este joven con su familia.

-( _Quieres humano?_ )-me pregunta uno de los Typhoomerang seriamente y estando muy confundido por a ver ayudado a uno de los suyos, también lo estaba porque me acompaña cuatrodragones de diferentes especies.

-( _Por que le preguntas sabiendo que no te va a responder?_ )-le pregunta otro igual de serio al que me pregunto, através de mi mascara los observaba en silencio, yo querer algo?...para nada, el joven Typhoomerang que rescatamos nos observaba con duda y preocupación con la esperanza de que todo esto no termine en una batalla.

-No quiero nada...solo quería traer a uno de los suyo devuelta a casa-les responde con seriedad y sinceridad dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por responderles, en cambio el joven dragón verde me miraba con alegría-y como ya cumplí mi objetivo nos vamos-les responde sin cambiar el tono de mi voz para después darme la vuelta para ir hacia mis hermanos y abandonar los territorios de estos grandes dragones.

Se que estoy dejándolos a todos ellos con muchas dudas, pero a veces hasta a mi es me hace extraño poder comunicarme con ellos tan fácilmente, es una historia rara que ellos no deben porque enterarse, cuando Sky se agacha para que me pueda subir en ella, escucho a uno de ellos acercarse.

-( _Por que nos ayudas?_ )- me pregunta extrañado el que seria el líder de la manada y tomando la riendas sueltas del asunto, la verdad es era una muy buena pregunta y yo solo mantenía la vista en las escamas de Sky, los recuerdos de mi amigo muerto me azotaron, también podía sentir como mis hermanos lo miraban-( _tu también eres un humano_ )-agrega con algo de enfado, sabia que esa palabras me perseguirán para siempre pero así nací….pero nunca seré como el resto, are mis propias reglas.

-Pero no soy como ellos-le responde volteando todo mi cuerpo a verlos, teniendo una voz firme y seria, eso sorprendió a mas de uno-yo elegí mi bando y los elegí son ellos-agrego extendiendo mis brazos señalando a mis hermanos-eh perdido toda fe en los humanos-les termino de hablar con voz de odio a los que una ves les dije familia, ahora los cuatro dragones que me acompañan son mi familia.

Después de esa charla y sin querer seguir respondiendo más preguntas que me causaban molestia y dolor, decidí que era mejor irme para que todos ellos no se sintiera incómodos con la presencia de un humano. Debo seguir buscando y eliminar a todo vikingo o cazador que me encuentre, como dije antes...era momento de equilibrar la balanza.

 **3 meses después**.

Me encontraba en mi hogar, dentro de una gran cueva volcánica, mientras mis hermanos "jugaban", yo en mi pequeña forja hacia unos retoques a mi nuevo arco a base de hierro de gronckle, quien iba a saber que mi hermana podía hacer esto comiendo diferentes tipo de rocas, debo ser el primer humano en descubrirlo, aunque tuve que hacer mi arco como unas 10 veces para que quedara perfecta, luego seguiría la espada, debía mejorar calidad, ya que las que tenia no eran muy buena, con este nuevo metal podré acabar con cierto vikingo.

-¡Toc toc!-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien, y no me sorprende, ya solo había una persona en el mundo que sabia mi ubicaciones y mas que pueda venir, sin mas me limpie el sudo de la cara con un trapo y me limpie las manos como pude y salí a ver mi visita-oh! ahí estas...es bueno volver a verte querido Hiccup-me dice Hera con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

La saludo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que no llevaba mi casco/mascara, por otra parte mis hermanos al verla le gruñeron con enfado, aunque pueda comunicarme con ellos, gracia a la magia de Hera, todavía no los entiendo por la miran y le gruñen con enfado.

-Hey chicos...basta...no sean maleducados-les dijo con una sonrías mientas los acaricio uno por uno y así poder tranquilizarlos mientras Hera estaba en nuestra casa, en eso volteo a verla y la expresión en ella también era enfada-(creo que tengo la leve impresión de que aquí hay rivalidad)-piensa con extrañes para después negar con la cabeza mientras me río suavemente-Hera! que gusto verte...hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía-le respondo teniendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Si a pasado un tiempo, eh estado algo ocupada y veo que tu también-me dice ya mas tranquila mientras me miraba para después ver la cueva, yo solo ríe nervioso y me acaricio la nuca-tienes un minuto?...quiero hablar contigo...a solas-me pregunta teniendo una mirada suave para que después a mitad de la oración mirar a mis hermanos con cara de pocos amigos.

Tanto la hechicera como mis hermanos se miran desafiantes, excepto por Smoker, el..digo...ellos estaban mas entretenidos peleándose entre si, eso me causo gracia, quien dijo que dos cabezas son mejor que una?, tal vez en cuerpos separadas por que sino esa referencia no va con Smoker, sin poder evitarlo me rió solo, cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

-De que te ríes?/( _de que te ríes?)_ -me pregunta todos al mismo tiempo y yo solo me cayo de golpe.

-De nada jajaja-les respondi con nerviosos para después llevar mi mano hacia mi boca y carraspear un poco, miro a Hera con seriedad-de que quieras hablarme?-le pregunto interesado en lo que quiera decirme.

-Ven conmigo-me responde de igual manera para después darse la vuelta e ir por la salida de la cueva, a donde iremos?, era lo que me preguntaba, en eso volteo a ver a mis hermanos que planeaban seguirnos.

-Emmm chicos quédense aquí que ya vuelvo-les dijo con tranquilidad mientras les doy la señal para que se detengan.

-( _Que?!...pero hermano... nos vas a dejar solo? mientras tu te vas con esa arpía_?)-me dice muy enfada mi hermana, la verdad tampoco me gustaba dejarlos atrás o que no sepan lo que va a pasar pero quiero evitar una confortación entre ella y ellos.

-Tranquila Sky…solo será un momento si?-le responde girando todo mi cuerpo para intentar tranquilizarla, tanto ella como Sugar son algo sobre protectoras conmigo, me agrada pero puedo cuidarme solo-volveré enseguida-agrego dándome la vuelta para no hacer esperar a Hera y saber de que me quiera hablar.

-( _No te llevaras tu casco?_ )-la pregunta de golpe de Rex me hizo detener, lo mire con una ceja alzada para después ver mi nuevo casco que estaba sobre el sofá que hace un tiempo me hice.

-No...solo será un rato y es acá no mas-le responde negando con la cabeza pero antes de irme algo paso por mi cabeza y que tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad y de paso tranquilizarlos un poco, giro mi cabeza para verlos y en ellos había miradas de preocuparon y enfado-tal ves ella tenga información de los sobrevivientes de Berk- les comento con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, con la esperaza de que eso sea cierto, eso los alegro un poco.

-( _Mucho cuidado_ )-me dice Sugar con preocupación y yo asisto para después ir tras de Hera y saber si realmente tenia información de Berk.

Camine unos cuanto pasos y a mitad de camino la vi parada esperándome con los brazos cursados y una cara de molestia?, estará molesta porque la deje esperando?, pero si solo fueron 5 minutos, bah!...mujeres quien las entiende?, rodeo mis ojos ante ese pensamiento y mas al pasar la imagen de cierta vikinga de cabellos rubios, agito la cabeza casi con brusquedad, sigo sin entender que hace ella aun mi cabeza..

Para sacarme la molestia de la imagen me paro enfrente de la hechicera y con una pequeñas pero mas una enorme curiosidad por saber si sabia algo de los gamberros peludos.

-Bien Hera de que quieras hablarme?-le pregunto sin cambiar la sonrisa y con las esperanzas de que mi deseo se cumpla, necesito acabar con esos odiosos vikingos para siempre.

-Esto!-me responde con fuerza y seria para después agarrar la falda de su enorme vestido y hacerla aun lado de golpe, todo para revelarme a una niña de cabellos negros lisos que estaba muy asustada, lo se porque tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza pero cuando los abrió pude ver un lindos ojos verdes y cuando hicimos contactos ella termino escondiéndose detrás de Hera.

-Eeemmm..Hera...puedo saber porque una niña te esta siguiendo o porque se oculta detrás de ti?-le pregunto estando absolutamente confundido y sorprendido, el poco tiempo que la conozco me di cuenta de que ella odia a los humanos, yo soy una excepción según ella pero aun así me parece raro.

Pero antes de que ella me pueda responder y mas porque se notaba queria no hablar del asunto, lo se por su suspiro de fastidio, la niña asoma su cabecita detrás del vestido, debo reconocer que se ve algo adorable pero sigo sin entender nada.

-Mami...quien es el?-pregunta la pequeña de manera tímida y mirándome fijamente, en ese momento sentí que me caí del lomo de Sky cuando dijo eso.

-¡MAMA!-no pude evitar gritar de la sorpresa mientras miraba a Hera después a la niña y devuelta a Hera, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban-es en serio?!...en serio es tu hija?-le pregunto totalmente conmocionado e impresionado no encontraba lógica, por otro lado ella suspira con cansancio.

-Iris puedes ir adentro de la cueva?, esta es una charla de adultos-le dice a la infante lo mas suave posible, o es mi imaginación? O ella no quiere a su hija?, a caso todos los padres debes ser así con sus hijos?, o solo son los que me rodean?, en tan solo un destellos las imágenes de un gran vikingo pasan por mi cabeza, haciendo que aprieta los puños.

-Es-esta bien-responde la pequeña con timidez para después comenzar adentrarse a mi casa, yo parpadeo un par de veces mientras la miro como pasa por mi lado y al verla de reojo me doy cuenta en su ojos que ella no a tenido lo mismo que yo...amor maternal.

-Escucha Hiccup necesito cuides a Iris por mi-son las palabras de Hera y al principio asistí lentamente mientras miraba a Iris, pero rápidamente mi cabeza hizo clic.

-Espera...¡¿que?!-fue lo que le dije de golpe al gira mi cabeza para verlo con sorpresa, a que se estaba refiriendo con que yo la cuide?!-como que yo la tengo que cuidarla?!...tu eres su madre...tu deberías cuidarla-le dijo entre enfado y sin salir de mi sorpresa, clase de madre abandona a su hijo o hija con un extraño?, pero ella no me respondió en seguida solo se estaba estirando.

-Estoy muy ocupada y esa niña es un dolor de espalda-me dice aun estirándose y su tono de voz era de que ya estaba fastidiada.

-Ese no es mi problema, no puedo cuidar de ella!-le respondo muy molesto porque me este tratando de niñera cuando apenas me puedo cuidar yo mismo-por sino lo sabes...estoy muy ocupado con mis cosas, no se cuidar de una niña y mas importante...-cada una de mis palabras era la pura verdad, tengo que buscar a los sobrevivientes de Berk y hacerlos pagar, tengo que seguir ayudando a los dragones, tengo que extinguir a la raza humana, no tengo tiempo para cuidar de una niña de al meno años!, !además de no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo¡, apreté los puños con fuerza- pero los mas importante...porque no la llevaste con su padre en ves de dármela a mi?!-le pregunto muy molesto, porque no se la llevo a quien seria su supuesto padre porque la verdad me sorprende que ella allá estado con un hombre, por obvias razones.

Pero ella se me queda mirada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada neutral, que?, acaso piensa que estoy jugando?, antes de hablar suspira con pesadez.

-Escucha...ella no conoce a su padre y jamás lo conocera...porque el esta muerto-me responde de manera seria y aun estando con los brazos cruzados, eso me detuvo, en parte entendía el sentimiento...yo nunca conocí a mi madre, y lo poco que me han dicho de ella es que murió en una invasión de dragones cuando era bebe-y eres el único humano quien le tengo confianza para que la pueda cuidar-agrega con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no puedo hacerlo...no tengo ni idea-le respondo casi con pánico, como se supone que un joven adulto como yo pueda encargarse de una niña?, no tengo ni idea y además aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Te lo dejo en tus sabias mano mi querido Hiccup...nos vemos!-me termina respondiendo con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro para después pegar media vuelta para irse y dejarme con las palabras en la boca.

-Que?!...no!...espera! yo no dije que acep...!-le decía entre confundido y asustado mientras estiraba la mano para que esperara un momento, pero antes de que diga algo mas ella se había ido envuelta en una columna de humo, dejandome paralizado y con las palabras en la boca-rayos!...como demonios voy a cuidar de una menor?, si ni siquiera me cuido yo-me dijo a mi mismo mientras me rasco la cabeza y suspiro con fastidio.

En eso me doy la vuelta para ir a ver que mis hermanos no hayan matado o asustado a la pobre pequeña, la duda me estaba matando mientras me rascaba la cabeza pensado en una solución, en mi mente mi subconsciente me decía que Hera solo se quiso para deshacer de la niña de alguna forma. Suspiro con pesadez...no es que me desagraden los niños, es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con alguno antes y la verdad no se como tratarlos, hace mucho tiempo que deje de pensar en tener niños, ya no se como tratarme con los humanos y aunque ella sea hija de Hera me sigue pareciendo humana.

Al llegar puedo ver a mis hermanos parados mirando hacia mi dirección con seriedad, en verdad TODOS estaban serios, al principio no lo entendí pero al sentir algo apoyarse contra mi pierna izquierda pude darme cuenta del porque ellos estaban así.

-Tranquilos chicos...no pasa nada, ella es inofensiva-intento calmar la situación teniendo mi mano alzada para que ellos no le salten enzima y mientras colocaba la otra sobre la cabeza de la niña para que sepa que estoy de su lado-(o eso creo)-pienso mirando aun lado y estando un poco dudoso de que ella sea inofensiva ya que era hija de una hechicera muy poderosa, para después agitarla cabeza y alejar esos pensamientos.

-( _Como saberlo?!..es una humana!...no debería estar aquí y ni siquiera sabemos como llego hasta aquí!_ )-me grita y gruñe el menos calmado de todos, los demás concordaron con el porque tenia un buen punto.

-Rex relájate...déjeme explicarles-le dijo para calmarlo pero a poco tiempo que entendí mis propias palabras una gran pregunta azoto mi cabeza...como hacerlo?, si hasta yo no lo entienda, luego veo a la niña y ella choca su mirada conmigo, estaba asustada y algo confundida, le doy una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla-ella es Iris...se quedara con nosotros...y además...es hija de Hera-les explico lo mejor que puedo con una sonrisa mientras los miraba, pero un gran silencio inundo la cueva, por suerte solo el crujir de la lava es escuchaba de fondo.

Yo los mire a todos con extrañes y sorpresa, la verdad verlos a todos callados era algo muy extraño pero tenia la leve sospecha de que algo iba a pasar.

 _-(¡¿QUE?!)-_ ahí estaba lo que me temía y sabia muy bien que ellos no gritaron/gruñeron por que la niña se quedara sino por quien era hija de Hera.

A decir verdad todos se comenzó con el pie izquierdo, Iris era algo reservada, mis hermanos la miraban con odio y yo entre medio sin saber como ayudar a una niña, por que Hera me daría a su hija para que la cuide?, tal vez piense porque cuide a cuatro grandes dragones, una niña no seria problema...pero en realidad eran ellos quienes me cuidaban a mi porque yo me lanzo al peligro sin darme cuenta, como sea...será algo difícil para que todos nos llevemos bien.

* _Sigh_ *

Ya pasaron algunos días y desde que Iris se quedo a vivir con nosotros las cosas no han cambiado mucho, pero eran ellos quienes debían acostumbrarse a la presencia de la niña y por desgracia para mi ellos tenia la perfecta excusa de dejarme solo con ella mientras ellos se iba a "cazar", si creen que no los conozco están muy equivocados pero ya que mientras ella no me interrumpa estará…

-¿Quien es ella?-la pregunta de golpe me saco de mis pensamientos y de mi trabajo, me doy la vuelta para ver a Iris ver mis dibujos de cierta persona que una vez si hizo llamar mi amiga, miro los dibujos que he hecho de ella durante todo este tiempo de cómo era cuando era niña, adoleciente y de la ultima ves que la vi, todas en diferentes expresiones o posiciones de combates o sentada o afilando su hacha.

-Nadie importante-le respondo seriamente para volver a mirar hacia delante y concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre nosotros, como ella era algo reservada no preguntaba o habla mucho, asíque tome eso como una definición de que la charla había acabado, no quería hablar de alguien quien me hirió en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, pero aun me pregunta...por que de cada noche que soñaba con ella o la recodaba...la dibujaba?, por que no la podía sacar de mi cabeza y de mi corazón?.

¿Por que?.

Yo nunca fui alguien importante para ella o si?, nunca me vio como yo la veía, y aunque allá sabido que su padre la obligo a alejarse de mi ella se mantuvo a la distancia, suspiro con tristeza y pesadez, me rasco la cabeza al darme cuenta que nada de estoy tiene sentido y que ya no debía dejar de preocuparme, en este momento alguien como ella ya debería estar haciendo su vida como la mejor mata dragones o ser una ama de casa...

-Pero sino es importante...¿por que tienes muchos dibujos de ella?-me pregunta la pequeña volviéndome a sacar de mis pensamientos, vuelvo a girar mi cabeza para verla y en su cara había una gran duda, miro el panel de dibujos con seriedad, era una buena pregunta...por que hago dibujos de ella?.

-Yo...yo no...no lo se-fue lo única respuesta que se me ocurrió mientras inclinaba mis hombros para despues volver a mi trabajo, no quiero hablar del tema porque se que no tendrá respuestas, ella no me pregunto mas cosas, en su lugar se coloco a mi lado.

-Que les lo que haces?-me pregunta intentando mirar sobre el mostrador colocándose en puntitas, eso me causo algo de gracia, se lo que siente ser pequeño, antes de responderle la tomo de la cintura para alzarla y sentarla en le mostrador.

-Algunas puntas de flechas y mejorando al resistencia de mi arco-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientas sigo trabajando, en eso veo que ella toma una de las flechas terminadas-te mucho cuidado con eso...la punta esta muy afilada-le advierto pero se que puede tener mucha curiosidad y las puntas de estas flechas están hechas con hierro de gronckle, pero ella solo la sostenía de la rama.

-Vas a ir a pelear…no?-me pregunta con preocupación y tristeza, yo la miro con una leve sorpresa pero asistiendo, ella se queda callada por unos momentos cosa que me extraño, sus preguntas son muy a lazar-tu puedes hablar con ellos sin ningún problema verdad?...por que te eh visto como hablas muy normal-me pregunta con duda e interesada en mi respuesta.

-Eemm..si claro...todo fue gracias a tu madre que tengo esta capacidad para hablar con los dragones sin ningún problema-le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras continuaba con mi trabajo que ya casi estaba listo.

-Oh...entiendo...tu y mi mama son amigos?-me pregunta dejando la flecha donde estaba, esa pregunta me dejo algo descolocado, digo estoy agradecido con ella por liberarme de la prisión en Berk y de darme esta habilidad de poder comunicarme con los dragones pero nunca especificamos si éramos amigos o no.

-Bueno...digamos..que si jejeje-le respondo entre pequeñas risas cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco, cosa que me alegro, desde que a estado aquí casi nunca sonríe, me es raro hablar con otra persona después de tanto tiempo pasar solo con mis hermanos pero ella es hija de Hera, creo que nos podríamos llevar bien.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-me dice con duda y timidez, yo solo asiste con tranquilidad-quien es el?-me pregunta señalando arriba de mi cabeza, levanto la mirada y veo otros dibujos solo que esta vez todos estos eran de Toothless, todo lo que mas pudo recordar de el, lo había dibujado sonriendo, volando, comiendo, enojado, curioso, de todas las formas que lo pude caracterizarlo en todo ese tiempo que estuve con el.

-El es Toothless...es un dragón...un furia nocturna para ser mas especifico, el mas peligro y rápido que conozco...mi mejor amigo-le respondi mirando con una pequeña sonrisa la imagen donde lo dibuje durmiendo, obvio que me costo dibujarlo porque hace como un año lo hice.

-En serio?...wow..y en donde esta?-me pregunta sorprendida y creo que emocionada por poder conocerlo.

-Fue asesinado...hace mucho tiempo-le respondo con tristeza y enfado mientras aprieto mis puños, Stoick pagara por lo que le hizo.

-Lo siento...no lo sabia-me dice y por su tono de voz se escuchaba triste, parpadeo un poco con sorpresa para verla y ella tenía con la cabeza agachada, tal vez piense que me moleste con ella por la pregunta.

-Hey...tranquila Iris...no es tu culpa...los verdaderos culpables recibirán su castigo-le dijo con una pequeña sonrías mientras le acaricio la cabeza intentando calmarla y parece ser que lo logre al tocarla, porque ni bien que hice eso se alegro mucho.

Creo que esta niña le hace falta cariño, confianza y amor, algo que de seguro Hera jamás se lo dio, se lo que siente tener una figura paterna y que esta te haga aun lado, que no te valore por lo que eres, no puedo dejar que ella sienta lo yo mismo pase, debo encontrar una manera de aliviar su dolor y que lo abandone, en eso escucho ruidos o mas bien gruñidos.

-Ven comigo Iris..tengo algo que tal vez te anime mucho-le digo con una sonrisa de confianza mientras la alzo sobre mis hombros, cosa que la hizo reír, voy hacia mi sofá, agarro mi casco/mascara y me dirijo hacia donde estaban mis hermanos recién llegados- chicos!...no se relajen...no iremos a patrullar-le dijo seriamente mientras me colocaba mi mascara y me dirigía hacia Sky, ellos soltaron algunas quejas pero se lo merecen por irse.

Antes de subirnos Iris tenia sus dudas en cuanto subir sobre mi hermana pero la tranquilice diciéndole que si te hace algo yo la castigo, Sky se me quejo porque no quiera cargar la hija de la arpía, la calme y mientras dejaba a Iris sobre su lomo, cosa que estaba impresionada por lo alto que estaba, me acerque hasta Sky y le hablo con calma, diciéndole que ella era como yo, que debíamos enseñarle como tratar a los nuestros.

La convencí pero como dije antes, Iris debía ganarse la confianza de todos ellos, así como yo lo hice, cuando eso pase...no hay nada que ellos no hagan por ti, yo también estaría ahí para apoyarla y cuidarla, porque ahora ella es parte de nuestra familia...será difícil pero no imposible…

 **2 años y 3 meses después.**

Por fin después tanto tiempo mis espías los encontraron, eh estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, era hora de tomar venganza por mi pasado y por mi amigo, rápidamente les indique a mis hermanos que preparan cosa que ello ya estaban listos, le dijo a mi pequeña que la llevaría a un lugar seguro para que este a salvo y que me pueda esperar.

Cuando estuvimos listos partimos siguiendo a mi espía, el me contó que había encontrado un pequeño grupo de vikingos en la zona norte, perfecto, después de un largo viaje los encontrarlos y que mejor suerte tengo que era el grupo que se hizo llamar mis "amigos", tenia mi vista fija en el idota de cabellos negros que siempre hizo mi vida mas imposible de lo que ya era.

Antes de aterrizar les dije a mis hermanos que los rodearan pero que no atacaran, quería probar con mis propias manos el resultado de mi entrenamiento y su rendimiento, sendo que todos ellos fueron mejores que yo en todo, sin mas que agregar me lance a ellos con la intención terminar con todos.

 **En las celdas del castillo de Hera.**

-Entra ahí!-dijo con enfado mientras empujaba a Fishlegs dentro de la cárcel para que acompañe a Gobber, mi entrenamiento dieron sus frutos, ellos no pudieron hacer nada contra mi pero por desgracia no cumplí con mi objetivo principal pero me lleve una parte de su cuerpo.

-Auch...esos dolió-se quejaba ese gordo tirado en el suelo y encadenado, se removia como gusano para aliviar su dolor mientras se quejaba en voz baja y mientras lo mraba cerraba la celda.

-Fishlegs?...eres tu?-le pregunta con sorprenda mi viejo mentor y para no estarlo, la ultima vez que lo vio estaba bastante rellenado, ahora como que había adelgazado un poco, jajaja tal parece que este continente los estaba matando de hambre, aunque podría usar eso a mi favor.

-Uh?...¿Gobber?...!Gobber!...eres tu! Estas vivo!-son las palabras del rellenado o semi delgado?, no importa, estaba impresionado por ver a mi mentor vivo, claro todos ellos piensan que lo mataron los calderos-pero como es que estas vivo? si todos vimos que los calderos te habían llevaron al mar-le pregunta totalmente confundido con la situación.

-Buena pregunta muchacho...pero mejor porque no se la preguntas a el?-le responde seriamente para después mirarme y señalarme con la cabeza, en eso veo que Fishlegs se voltea quedando de espalda contra el suelo mientras me mira con sorpresa y después con enfado.

-Oye tu!...quien quieras que sea!...por que nos atacaste?!, por que le hiciste eso a Snotlout?, por que nos tienes capturados? y en donde estamos?-me tiras todas esas preguntas muy enfadado por lo sucedido y confundido mirando el lugar, yo solo me quedo callado y con una mano en mi cintura.

-Snotlout?...que le paso?-le pregunta gobber con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Este sujeto le corto una pierna-le responde con enfado mientras me apuntaba con su cabeza, la expresión de mi antiguo mentor era todo un poema del asombro, mientras tanto yo me lleno de desdicha y regocijo por a ver hecho lo que hice.

-Respóndeme!...por que nos atacaste?!-me vuelve a preguntar al quien creí que una vez en su vida iba ayudarme.

-Quieres una respuesta?-le respondo con otra pregunta, mis palabras sonaron casi sarcásticas e irónicas, quiere una respuesta?, pues tendrá una respuesta- aquí la tienes...asunto personal-le responde lentamente mientras que debajo de mi mascara sonrío con maldad.

-¡¿Que?!...eso no es una verdadera respuesta!-me grita molesto y frustrado por no conseguir la verdadera información, ja!..como si yo se lo contaría.

-Si quieres una verdadera respuesta….¡espera sentado!-le vuelvo a responder ahora molesto, quien se cree para darme ordenes para responde sus estupidas preguntas?, luego me doy la vuelta para poder por fin irme y no ver su horrenda cara en mucho tiempo.

Mientras me retiraba escuchaba los reclamos y quejos de Fishlegs para que le responda pero ni loco lo haría, no tengo nada que decirle, porque al final...nadie quedar con vida.

 **5 meses después**.

Aun debía terminar con el resto y con todo el pueblo, debo hacerles pagar, suerte que ya se la localización de donde estaban, solo debo encontrar un modo de robarles sus víve...por supuesto!, como no se me ocurrió, los rapidijones!...esos dragones son carroñeros y muy rápidos, les robaran toda la comida, solo debo encontrar un lado vulnerable.

- _Sigues queriendo desacerté de nosotros?_ -me pregunta una voz detrás de mis espaladas, eso me dejo sorprendido pero solo por poco tiempo ya que rápidamente y enfadado tomo mi espada para apuntarle a quien esta detrás de mi

Pero para mi gran sorpresa no había nadie, eso me dejo desconcertado, creí que había escuchado una voz, tal vez solo esto imaginando cosas, dejo mi espada sobre el mostrado y siguió analizando mi plan, debo ver como es la aldea para que los rapidijones pasen.

- _Deja de luchar contra contigo mismo_ -vuelve hablar sea voz y me giro con brusquedad, eso no es para nada normal.

-Donde estas?...muéstrate!-le grito enfadado pero también un poco aterrado mientras salgo de mi mini forja, no es normal escuchar una voz extraña y no ver a nadie, lo peor es que mi cueva, aunque grande, no tiene muchas cosas, es mas estaba medio vacía.

Mire hacia todos lados pero no encontraba a nadie, retrocedí unos paso volviendo a entrar a mi lugar de trabajo, todo esto era muy extraño y lo peor es que mis hermanos había salido con Iris, asíque estaba solo y esa voz la escuchaba como si estuviera a mi lado.

-Don-donde estas?-pregunte entre cortado y tragando algo de saliva mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones posible, sentía como me empezaba a sudar la cabeza.

- _Estoy aquí baby_ -me responde la voz amablemente y con cariño?, giro mi cabeza a mi izquierda y en eso veo el panel de dibujos de Astrid, quede mas confundido que antes- _no sigas con esto amor...no es bueno para tu salud_ -me dice sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Es idea mía o acaso me volví loco?, los dibujos me estaban hablando? Pero para empezar que quiso decir con eso de no es bueno para mi salud? O que no siga con esto?.

-De que estas hablando?-le pregunto ahora con seriedad, ya no me interesaba hablar con pedazo de papel y menos si se traba de al mujer que me traiciono.

- _Al final de todo esto no conseguirás nada...y penas si duermes...se te pueden ver las ojeras-_ me dice con calma y yo entiendo sus palabras, soy conciente que duermo muy poco porque estoy entrenando o planeando algún plan para eliminar a la humanidad pero también lo estoy para evitar tener sueños con ella.

-Eso a ti que te importa?, dejamos de ser algo hace mucho tiempo y para empezar yo ya estoy muerto-le respondo serio y apretando mi mano derecha, yo ya estoy muerto, lo que haga o deje de hacer esta en mi criterio.

- _Porque no dejas todas esta locura?.. y regresas a casa?...regresa a mi-_ me dice con cariño y amabilidad, en ese momento me quede sin palabras, todo esto no tiene sentido, acoso es una jugarreta de mi mente por la falta de sueño? _-yo se que tu aun me amas!-_ agrega con voz suave, eso me hizo despertar, nada esto es verdad!.

-Claro que no!..yo te odio!...no quiero saber nada de ti!-le dijo apuntadote con el dedo y jurándome que cuando todo esto termine la torturare por todo lo que me hizo-te juro que voy a capturarte y voy a torturarte Astrid-agrego con voz amenazante.

 _-Me amas! Lo se y tu lo sabes...porque lo quieres negar?-_ me pregunta aun con suavidad y cariño, no eso no es cierto!, yo ya no te quiero y se muy bien que ya hiciste tu vida.

-Claro que no..yo te odio!-le respondo lenta y amenazante.

 _-Me amas!-_ me vuelve a decir y siento que cada vez que lo dice voy a explotar!.

-Te odio!-le grito con fuerza mientras retrocedo y teniendo la cabeza agachada.

 _-Me amas...vuelve a mi...Hiccup-_ me lo sigue refregando en la cara y escuchar salir de sus tiernos labios mi viejo nombre es una dulce y horrible tortura, pero me quedo firme en mis convicciones de que nada de esto es verdad, que solo es un producto de mi falta de sueño, niego con la cabeza mientras me poyo contra el mostrador-! _sino lo hicieras...entonces porque me sigues dibujando?!_ -me pregunta gritando con enfado.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Basta!-grito con fuerza arto de todo para después agarrar un cuchillo y lanzarlo hacia la Astrid que me sonreía y al que se supone me estaba hablando, el arma quedo clavado en su frente para después yo me termine arrodillado contra el suelo abatido y dolido-creo que...me estoy...volviendo loco-me dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo totalmente derrotado mientras veo que un par de lagrimas caen.

Debo terminar con todo esto antes de que me termine matando a mi mismo.

 **Cuatros meses después.**

Ahora si mi vida es una mierda, porque cuando algo bueno me pasa, me termina pasando algo peor?, Iris...mi pequeña niña que estaba a mi cuidado y que ella me quiera como un padre...se me fue de las manos!, una manada de dragones nos atacaron , intentamos hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos aun lado y que nos dejen de atacar pero gracias a mi planes, muchos dragones pudieron agrandar sus manadas.

Solo estábamos volando lo más tranquilos, ya que ella estaba aprendiendo a montar a uno de mis hermanos, aunque ella se quejaba y hacia leves pucheros porque quiera montar a Rex, pero por seguridad dejaba que solo montara a Sugar, esa manada salio de la nada y todo fue muy rápido, cuando nos dimos cuanta ella cayo, con Sky intentamos ir por ella pero nos bloquearon el camino.

Cuando pudimos eludirlos de inmediato fuimos a buscarla, pero no la encontramos, no me rendí, la buscamos día y noche, con o sin frío, pero ni un rastro ella, si antes no podía dormir por Astrid...ahora menos..mi pequeña luz se había ido delante de mis ojos y otra vez no pude hacer nada para ayudar, ya no querío vivir...esta vida mía...era pura basura, solo cumpliré con mi objetivo final y terminare con este horrible sufrimiento.

 **Meses después.**

 **Celdas del castillo de Hera.**

-Acompaña a tus amigos!-dijo enfadado y riendo un poco mientras empujaba a Ruffnut dentro de la celda-entre ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar- me les termino riendo en sus patéticas caras para después cerrar las rejas con fuerza, al hacerlos aparecieron unos perros con cuatro ojos, estos eran sus vigilantes personales por si querían intentar salir a tomar aire.

-¡!¿Gobber?!...!¿Fishlegs?! que alegría que están bien!-comenta ella con sonrisa por volver a verlos a ellos, por mi parte ya escuche suficiente.

-Disfruten su estancia en estas rejas-le dijo con seriedad y cansado de verlos a todos ellos, asíque me doy la vuelta para poder irme, cuando termine con Berk...ellos seguirán.

-Sea cual sea tu plan muchacho...fallaras-esa fue la voz de mi antiguo mentor y por su tono me lo estaba diciendo con voz seria, yo solo gire la cabeza hacia un lado para hacerle creer que lo había escuchado pero no me interesaba su opinión.

Ya no era el niño debilucho que el siempre tuvo que proteger y cuidar, ya no era el chico ingenuo y que dependía de alguien mas para sobrevivir, ya era otra persona totalmente diferente y ni Berk, ni Stoick...ni tu mismo Gobber...podrá detenerme, sin mas abandone la habitación, con algo en mente " **solo obsérvame** ".

Quien diría que cinco años mas tardes esas palabras fueran ciertas y lo peor fue...que fueron mis propios "amigos" y no solo ellos sino que también tenían dragones con ellos, ¡todo eso debía ser maldita broma! pero sentí que todo fue algo claro cuando no solo me vi a mi mismo, cosa que debía eliminar, otra vez, sino que también...después de 10 largos años...lo volví a ver.

 _Toothless._

Una gran parte de mi sintió un gran vació pero tanbien un gran alivio volver a verlo vivo, pero todo eso se me había oscurecido en segundo, la fiebre me habia ganado y mi cuerpo ya pudo soportarlo mas, cuando me sentie mejor pero riendo con burla a la vez, ya que al despertar estaba devuela en presión, que irónico...para mi que todo comenzó en este lugar, se termino en el mismo pero con la diferencia de aldea. Después de eso ustedes ya lo saben que paso despues, y si piensa que esto es lo ultimo que esperaban de mi, no sabrán lo que les espera….mi vida ya esta al pendiente de Hera, y si mi yo es inteligente se ira a su casa porque este mundo ya no tiene salvación!.

Ahora con mi nuevo ejercito de monstruos y mis nuevos compañeros les haremos pagaremos y sufrir, con estos utlimos pensamientos, me levanto de mi asiento para agarra mi nuevo casco hecho de metal y con forma de dragón para colocármelo, este será mi nuevo imperio...solo esperen y verán!.

 _Fin?._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado vida del arquero...mas adelante hablare sobre la comandante...pero sean me pacientes...como algunos sabran estoy con mi historia "Amor o Figura?"...que le falta poco para que termine. ademas tambien agregare otras minis historias antes de ese suceso.  
**

 **Asi que nos veremos para la proxima mis amigos y amigas...dejemen sus comentarios..(si quieren) XD...  
**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Furia=gracias por tus palabras y agradecientos...no te desesperes que ya comenzare con "Mundo Dragon" segunda temparada..solo espera y veras jajaja...nos veremos hasta la proxima bye bye ñwñ/**


	5. Batalla en la Isla Arcoiris parte I

**Hola mis queridos y queridas vikingos y vikingas...cuanto tiempo a pasado! ñwñ...no en serio a pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui ñ.ñU...pero tuve algunos problemas...con las fiestas de navidad/snoggletog..mas año nuevo...**

 **Y a tan solo comenzar el año mi pc se rompe..dandome casi un infarto..ya que por poco pierdo mis historias ...pero bueno..por suerte todo salio bien y ya estoy de vuelta para volver a darles las historias...asique espero que me perdonen por mi enorme restraso...**

 **Disfruten esta historia! ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **El comienzo de un final tragico.  
**

Era un día normal en la vida de los jinetes, después de tener una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento matutino, por exigencia de Astrid y del mismo Gobber, aunque este ultimo poco participo, los jóvenes jinetes estaba haciendo un poco de patrullaje alrededor de la isla por ordenes del gran jefe Stoick.

Hiccup y los demás obedecieron o en realidad los obligaran, asíque con algo de berrinche por parte de los gemelos y Snotlout, ya que el par quiera hacer algo destructivo pero les ordenaron, en cambio el joven pelinegro solo se quejaba de que no podía hacer nada de negocio en el pueblo, pero mirando el lado bueno podía impresionar a su futura esposa...la gran Astrid, solo debía encontrar el momento exacto.

Por otro lado Fishlegs, Astrid y el mismo Hiccup era los únicos que hacían esto por que quieran, y ya que en el patrullaje no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal, a nuestro robusto jinete se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Hiccup!...podemos ir al habitad de los dragones para ver si las cosas están bien?!-le pregunta/grita con una pequeña sonrisa emocianda pero estando internamente algo preocupado por la seguridad de los demás dragones en las islas remotas, y no era porque ellos no se podian proteger, sino para que no alla ningun vikingo que quiera hacer de las suyas molestandolos.

-Claro!...no veo porque no?!-le responde volteándolo a ver de reojo y estando igual de preocupado, su amigo furia gruñe de acuerdo, pero en eso se escucharon varios quejidos, cosa que lo molesto-el que no este intensado pued...-agrega un tanto fastidiado por los quejidos de eses trío.

-Ya rugiste!-comenta Tuffnut con una sonrisa muy alegro por poder volver a la aldea.

-Buena suerte!..nos vemos luego-concuerda su hermana con una gran sonrisa para que después ambos le indique a su dragón que pegue media vuelva para volver a casa.

Mientras los gemelos se retiraban, Fishlegs, Albóndiga, Toothless, Hiccup, Stormfly y Astrid miraron de reojo al equipo no tan unido de Colmillo y Snotlout, este último los miraba con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Que?-les pregunta muy extrañado por las miradas de todos.

-Que es raro que no hallas sido el primero en irte y aun así te quejando-responde un tanto molesto y extrañado el joven robusto mientras tiene una ceja alzada.

-¿Que?..no me puedo preocupar por los grandes dragones por una vez?-le pregunta indignado de que no le crean capaz de ayudar, cuando en realidad a estado ahí para echarles una mano, Fishlegs y Astrid se miran entre si sin creerle.

-¿Debemos responder esa pregunta?-le pregunta la joven rubia entre irónica y graciosa, pero al pelinegro eso le molesto.

-Ya no importa...cuanto más seamos mas rápido terminaremos esto-interrumpe el castaño intentando tranquilizar la situación y para que todos se enfoque en su nueva misión- vallamos a la isla piedra arco iris para ver como esta la situación!-les informa con seriedad mirando a cada uno.

-¡Si!...esa isla es una del a mejores, siempre se puede encontrar rocas con buenos minerales para albóndiga...no es así preciosa?-comenta el joven robusto muy contento por uno de sus lugares favoritos mientras acaricia a su dragón con mucho cariño, en cambio la dragona sonreía y sacaba la lengua muy animada y hambrienta por recordar las ricas rocas, de paso aceptaba muy animada las caricias.

-Puaj!...siempre deben demostrar ese horrible cariño enfrente de todos?-pregunta el pelinegro con asco y algo fastidiado de la actitud melosa de su compañero con su dragón.

En cambio la joven rubia mira al castaño y viceversa, la joven le pregunta con la mirada si era necesario soportarlo, pero la única respuesta que consiguió de el fue una inclinación de hombros y negar con la cabeza, al final termina suspirando con decepción, en toda su vida aun se preguntaba como podían soportarlo, en cambio Hiccup tenia casi el mismo pensamiento pero a diferencia de su amiga, el lo ignoraba, por otra parte el joven pelinegro solo rueda los ojos con fastidio al seguir escuchando las palabras melosas que decía su amigo a su dragón.

- _Que clase de vikingo honorable puede ser? Si se la pasa todo el día con sus estupidos mimitos a su dragón-_ susurra con fastidio y molesto por ver que grandes vikingos como ellos, que han marcado la diferencia entre los vikingos comunes, tenga que será tan cariñoso.

Mientras tanto Colmillo lo escucho con claridad y lo miraba como podía, aunque la opinión de su jinete era un poco fastidiosa, en parte tenia razón, era increíble que grandes dragones como ellos sea reducido a casi simples mascotas, y mas siendo el que es un poderoso dragón tambien se rebaje en algunas ocaciones, tambien en muchas ocaciones terminaba aceptado las opiniones de su jinete en no pelear, pero ver a su compañera ser cortejada con tanto cariño le provocaba cierta envidia pero asco al mismo tiempo.

Mientra tanto Stormfly solo se concentraba en seguir volando y evitar escuchar las palabras de cariño que el jinete de Albóndiga le decía a ella, Storm por su lado no le envidiaba para nada a la gronckle, su jinete es cariñosa con ella de manera estable, en resumen recibía todo el cariño que le interesaba, en cambio Toothless solo ignoraba todo y se preguntaba cuando podría comer.

 **Más tarde.**

El grupo de jinetes ya estaban casi cerca de su destino, a lo lejos se podía ver la gran isla...llamada por ellos mismo "piedra arcoiris" por el simple hecho que en esa isla no solo habitan las rocas con producto minero que hablaba el joven Fishlegs, sino que en esta extraña isla tiene un hermoso pero extraño femenino natural del que siempre se puede ver un hermoso arco iris en la punta de una montaña, ya sea de día, de noche o inclusos en tormenta el arco iris no desaparece, otros datos que sacaron fue que muchos dragones, animales salvajes y marinos se reúnen en esta isla para descansar y comer agustos, los nutrienes que tiene esta isla eran impresionante pero tambien tuvieron otro dato curioso que tanto Storm como Astrid encontraron, cosa que ambas las pusieron muy pero muy nerviosas...y es que esta isla tambien es un sitio para que los animales puedan aparearse.

Pero quitando de lado eso, otro dato interesante, que esta vez encantaron tanto Fishlegs como Hiccup, es que ninguno ser humano había pisado esa isla, siendo ellos los primeros y pensaban ser los últimos, pero con tanto problemas que han tenido en su aldea y otros lugares, hacia mucho tiempo que no venían, esperaban que las cosas sigan igual que la ultima vez.

- _No lo se... amigo pero esta isla me tranquiliza de alguna manera_ -comenta el joven castaño mirando la isla con una pequeña sonrisa relajada, su amigo lo mira de reojo sin comprender mucho a que se estaba refiriendo.

-( _A mi lo único que me interesa de esta isla son los ricos pescado que hay, lo demás me parece igual_ )-comenta para si mismo el joven dragón sin entender mucho las palabras de su jinete, para el sino hay peligro todas las islas son iguales pero con la única diferencia que cada isla tenia diferentes sabores y diferentes tamaños de peces.

-Oye Storm...no te perece que hay algo raro?-pregunta la joven rubia a su dragón con extrañes y seriedad mientras miraba la isla fijamente, una parte de ella le decía que algo malo pasaba.

-( _Ahora que me lo preguntas...si...el aire huele diferente a la ultima vez_ )-comenta la dragona mientras le gruñía a su jinete estando de acuerdo con ella, su nariz captaba una extraña mezcla que no lograba disifrar, pero que la hacia ponerse en alerta.

-Hiccup!-llama la joven su amigo, este la voltea a ver con una ceja alzada-creo que deberíamos apresurar el paso!-le informa muy seriamente para después indicarle a su amiga que se le acerque, la nadder obedece.

-¿Que?...porque?-le pregunta un poco confundido por las palabras de su amiga y por su expresión, los otros dos jinetes se miran entre si confundidos para después acercarse un poco mas para poder escuchar.

-No lo se pero...tengo el presentimiento que algo malo pasa-le responde sin cambiar su expresión para después mirar la isla, el joven jinete mira a su amigo y ambos no entienden nada.

-( _Ella no miente…mi nariz me dice que hay mezclas rara en el aire_ )-comenta la nadder mirando al furia con la misma seriedad que su jinete, el joven dragón se quedo callado pero aceptando las palabras de su amiga.

-Creo que te estas imaginando cosas Astrid-comenta el joven peligro con algo de gracia, ella lo mira un poco indignada y molesta-puedes ver que la isla esta en completa tranquilidad-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y señalando la isla, en esta no pasaba absolutamente nada y se vía como la ultima vez que vieron...tranquilidad total.

-Por esta vez…creo que Snotlout tiene razón… Astrid…no hay nada de malo-comenta y concuerda el joven castaño mirando la isla y estando internamente inquieto por estar de acuerdo con su amigo pero no con ella, mientras que el pelinegro se regocijaba porque le dieran la razón, al joven lo miraba sin poder creer que Hiccup le crea mas a Snotlout que a ella.

-Ja!...hoy parece ser mi día...!-grita con alegría el jinete por ver que Hiccup aceptaba sus palabras y no las de Astrid, pero toda alegría se convierto en silencio cuando a lo lejos se escucho un fuerte sonido.

Todos el grupo miro hacia delante con sorpresa al ver como de entre los bosques de la isla salía una gran columna de humo, no podía ser cierto, la gran y tranquila isla estaba siendo atacada?!, Astrid miro con enfado al castaño, al igual que el joven la miraba, le dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa con toques de disculpa, pero la joven solo volteo el rostro muy molesta para después indicarle a su amiga que aumente la velocidad, el pobre suspira desanimado.

-(Creo que ahora si la hice enojar)-piensa desanimado para cambiar rápidamente su cara por una seria e indicarle a su amigo que también valla hacia la zona de peligro.

-Oohhh sii!..!es la hora del gran Snotlout!-grita el pelinegro con una sonrisa entusiasta mientras le decía a su dragón que acelere, de fondo se escuchaba su clásica frase a todo pulmón.

-¡Esperen chicos!...¡¿no que necesitamos un plan o saber a que nos estamos enfrentamos?!...¡chicos!...¡espérenos!-les grita el pobre robusto entre asustado y confundido mientras lo seguía los mas rápido que podía, no es que no quisiera ayudar pero le aterraba la idea de no saber a que se enfrentaban.

 **Dentro de la Isla Arcoiris.  
**

Al llegar a la isla, lo primero que vieron Astrid y Stormfly fue el intenso fuego quemando el bosque, sabia que entre las dos no podrían apagarlo, las otras opciones eran alejar a los animales del fuego o buscar a los responsables de esta destrucción.

-¿Donde están?-se pregunta con enfado mirando a todas las direcciones posibles pero los grandes árboles le tapaban el panorama al igual que el humo, en eso escuchan unos aleteos detrás de ellas, ambas voltea para ver como sus amigos a les acercaban.

-!¿Astrid viste algo?!-le pregunta el castaño con seriedad y colocándose a su lado.

-Aparte del intenso fuego que ves...no-le responde con enfado y toque de sarcasmos, aun estaba enojada con el por no creerle pero no era la primera vez que lo hace, aunque eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era ayudar apagar ese fuego.

-Tienes razón-comenta con una pequeña risa desanimada, tandra que hacer mucho, otra vez, para que lo perdone, agita la cabeza para mirar el fuego-no podremos pagarlos solos-se habla así mismo mirando con seriedad como poco a poco el fuego se iba expandiendo, rápidamente gira la cabeza hacia su amigo robusto-Fishlegs!...intenta ver si pueden encontrar algunos gronckles para que los ayuden hacer una sienda segura para los animales terrestres!-le informa con rapidez y seriedad.

-¡Entendido!-responde el joven con una sonrisa seria mientras se despide con un moviemento de mano estilo militar, ahora el castaño mira al pelinegro.

-Snotlout!...intenta ver con colmillo si pueden minimizar el fuego mientras Fishlegs y albóndiga preparan el camino-le informa sin cambiar su expresión, su idea era que los animales que no pueden volar se dirijan al otro extremos de la isla pero también debían disminuir el camino del fuego.

-Déjamelos a mi!-le responde con una sonrisa arrogante mientras mostraba sus fuertes brazos, para después ver a la rubia-no te preocupes preciosa...veras como un verdadero vikingo hace su trabajo-le dice sonriendo coqueto y moviendo sus cejas, la pobre al escuchar eso se le revolvía el estomago, luego de eso y lanzadote un beso al aire se despide, no sin antes ser sacudido por comillo por querer llevarse todo el crédito.

-Uno de estos días...voy a terminar muy mal de estomago-comenta la pobre intentando contener el vomito, luego de tragar duro agita lemente la cabeza para mirar al castaño seriamente-y que debo hacer?-le pregunta casi de manera fría, estén o no en peligro el aun le debe una disculpa.

Auch...volver a escucharla hablarle así de manera tan fría fue un gran dolor para el, solo que esta ves se las merecía por no confiar o mejor dicho no escucharla, solo esperaba que la paliza que le de no sea tan dura como la ultima vez, de solo recodarle le ponía la carne de gallina. Hiccup agita la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y mirarla con seriedad.

-Tu y yo iremos a ver quien hizo esto-le responde seriamente con la esperanza de que todo esto sea un accidente y no obras de vikingos, Astrid le sonríe seriamente muy feliz de poder ir a la acción y no quedarse atrás, en eso los cuatro escuchan una explosión no muy lejos de donde estaban-y parece ser que ahí es!-agrega apuntando con su cabeza para después indicarle a su amigo que valla.

Ambos jóvenes con sus dragones volaron hacia donde seria la explosión, sea quien esa el que causa este terrible panorama se la vera con ambos, ambos dragones volaron lo mas rápido que pudieron para detener al causante que quiere destruir la paz en este hermoso sitio, a lo lejos el cuarteto ve como un pequeño grupo de vikingos peleaba contra algunos dragones que se encontraban en la isla, se podía ver que algunos fueron capturados, otros aun se resistían mientras que el resto peleaban para liberarlos o liberarse.

-¡Andando!-grita Hiccup con enfado al ver esta horrible escena, no iba permitir que se llevaran a los dragones de esta isla, Toothless concordaba con el mientras soltaba gruñidos.

-Al ataque Stormfly!-comenta la rubia con enfado agarrandose de su silla con fuerza, Stormfly se toma impulso para salir disparada a ayudar a su especie y los demás dragones, esos humanos pagara por destruir la tranquilidad de esta pacifica isla.

 **En el campo de batalla.**

El gran grupo de vikingos intentaban contener la oleada de dragón mientras ataban a los recién capturados y protegían a los que ya estaban en las jaulas, para su mala suerte estaban lejos de los barcos, la única forma de llevar las jaulas hacia las naves era empujando o arrastrando, y digamos que la primera opción no era muy buena para nada.

Entre los vikingos habían un hombre levemente musculoso con una capa y capucha de color gris, solo que la capucha no la tenia puesta, llevaba un chaleco de cuero verde oscuro, pantalones marrón, al igual que sus zapatos, en su cinturón portaba una espada con mango de serpiente cascabel y en la base de esta terminaba con un cráneo del misma especie, en su espalda gracias a l viento descansaba un gran escucho cuadrado con el dibujo de una espada y un mazo cruzados, su piel era bronceada con leves cicatrices, tenia parche en su ojo derecho, calvo pero con barba de candado, el vikingo miraba y daba ordenes seriamente.

-¡Señor!...estos dragones son muy tercos y los que capturamos ya han despertado-le informa un vikingo muy molesto porque el plan no les este funcionando, en eso es escucha otra gran explosión-también nos informaron que los dardos tranquilizante se nos agotaron-agrega mas molesto mientras se protegían con su escudo.

-Maldita sea...estos reptiles son hábiles-comenta el jefe muy molesto mirando el panorama, aunque tenia las de ganar solo era temporal, todo dragón que los ataque debían ser capturardo pero sin matarlos, por eso no tenia permitidos bajo ninguna circunstancia matarlos-que paso con los hombre que envíe por los dardos?!-pregunta muy molesto que sus planes estén fracasando pero su soldado solo le respondio inclinandose de hombros sin saber que decir.

El vikingo de un ojo aprieta los dientes con fuerzas, se suponía que esta captura debía ser rápida y sin ruidos, pero uno de sus estupidos hombres tuvo que hacer ruido, haciendo que un pequeño grupo de dragones despertara de su siesta, aunque tenia un poco mas de la mitad de sus hombre peleando pero es un fracaso sabiendo que ya habían agotado mas de la mitad de sus armas y recursos.

-¡Jefe cuidado!-grita uno de sus hombres apuntado al cielo, el vikingo de un ojo mira con sorpresa pero su reacción fue tarde, dos bolas de fuego había hecho que el y su hombre volaran en diferentes direcciones.

El jefe despierta poco a poco pero con la vista desorientada y mirando todo en cámara lenta, veía como sus hombres seguían peleando lentamente pero todo le zumbaba, en eso otros de sus hombres se le acerca para auxiliarlo.

- _¡jefe! ¡Despierte!_ -le grita su solado con fuerza pero su voz parecía estar muy lejos, el se intentaba reponer como podía-sosténgase de mi!-le dice seriamente mientras intenta ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, el pobre vikingo calvo apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-¡Cuidado!-grita otro vikingo asustado mientras intentaba esquivar una bola de fuego que impacta con fuerza, haciendo que tanto el como otro par, que lo acompañaban, volaran y salgan con varias heridas.

-¡Si creen que se llevaran a estos dragones están equivocados!-comenta una voz seria pero algo infantil, los vikingos lesionados y el mismo líder intentan buscar el origen de la voz por los alrededores pero no lo encuentran por ningún lado-¡aquí arriba!-vuelve a gritar la voz un poco molesto por ver que lo estaban ignorando o eran muy idiotas para ver sobre sus cabezas.

Todos los vikingos miran arriba de sus cabezas y lo que observan los dejaron a todos sorprendidos, dos jóvenes vikingos, un chico castaño y una chica rubia, montados sobre dos dragones?!, esto era algo que no se ve todos los días o mejor dicho algo que nunca se vio, desde cuando los humanos podía montar dragones?.

-Dejen a esos dragones en paz!-les grita muy molesta la jinete-o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza-agrega estabas apuntado con su hacha, Stormfly a poya su opinión gruñéndoles, seguidos del furia.

-Valla...valla...jamás en mi vida creí ver a jóvenes o mejor dichos niños montar a estas inmundas criaturas-comenta el jefe de los cazadores entre risas mientras se levantaba, ese comentario molesto a los cuatro-y dígame…que métodos usan para hacerlos dóciles?, los torturan?, los amenazas? O...-comenten con burla pero con algo de intriga por saber como es que estos niñatos puedo domar estas criaturas tan poderosas.

-Nada de lo que dices es cierto…nosotros no lastímanos a los dragones-le responde el castaño seriamente mientras su amigo le gruñe por pensar que su jinete lo lastima, Hiccup acaricia su cabeza para tranquilizarlo un poco-nosotros los rescatamos y nos hacemos sus amigos-le termina de responde sin quitar su mirada.

El jefe y sus subordinados se quedaron todos callados y sorprendidos por sus palabras, hasta que uno termino escupiendo de la risa para que luego el resto lo acompañe, el par de jinete se miraron entre si sin entender mucho, que tenia de gracioso hacerse amigo de un dragón?.

-Que buen chiste niño ajajá!...pero ya en serio como lo hicieron?-comenta entre risas mientras se limpia una lagrima, para después cambiar su expresión a una seria y moviendo su mano para insistirle que le cuente como lo hacen, Hiccup levanta una ceja sin entender a este hombre, en cambio Astrid ya se estaba hartando de este tipo.

-No se mentira...y aunque supiera como lo logramos no te lo pienso contar-le responde seriamente y algo molesto de que no le allá creído, pero no estaba aquí para entablar una charlar con el sino para rescatar a esos dragones-y ya sea cual sea tus planes no dejaremos que te lleves esos dragones…..Toothless!-le termina decir para después darle la indicación su amigo de que dispare, sin esperar mas el furia lanza tres bolas de plasma directo a las jaulas liberando a los dragones.

-Ataca Stormfly!-le ordena la joven jinete a su amiga para que esta haga incisivamente un combo lanzado primero sus espinas a los vikingos para después lanzar tres bolas de fuego a otras tres jaulas y liberar mas dragones.

Tantos los dragones liberados como los que intentaban rescatarlos se unieron su fuerzas con el par de jinetes para derrotar a estos humanos, los vikingos intentaban defenderse como podía, para que luego el jefe convoque una retirada, Hiccup y Astrid no pensaba dejarlos irse, no si antes recibir su castigo por aprisionar a los dragones, algunos de estos lo siguieron para echarlos de su isla.

-¡! Estos vikingos no saben que hay muchos dragones muy territoriales! jejeje-comenta el castaño entre risas volteando a ver a su amiga pero esta lo ignora-(ay dioses! aun sigue enfada?)-se pregunta un poco deprimido por no saber como animar o mejor dicho...como hacer para que la perdone.

 **Cerca de la playa**.

Los vikingos corrían despavoridos y asustados mientras el fuego de los dragones les pisaba los talones, algunos pudieron a bordar su nave pero la otra mitad de ellos aún se dirigía hacia la nave, de golpe enfrente de todos ellos se forma un gran muro de fuego que los hizo detenerse, el jefe estaba entre los perseguidos, giro todo su cuerpo para voltear a ver al par de jinetes junto todos los dragones que habían capturado, la situación no estaba su favor.

-Te damos la oportunidad de irte pero con la promesa de que nunca mas vuelvas-le dice el castaño seriamente mientras que su amigo le gruñía, seguido de la nadder, por otro lado Astrid se mantenía seria y callada.

El vikingo calvo miraba el panorama con sorpresa, ver a cada dragón apoyando a esos niños era algo que nunca en su vida crearía ver, pero no por eso se iba a dejar intimidar, el es uno de los mejores asesinos de dragones y no iba a dejar que dos simples mocosos lo humillen de esta manera, si iba a irse pero no con las manos vacías, en eso agacha la mirada para después comenzar a reír poco a poco, tantos sus hombres como el par de jinetes lo miraban y se miraban entre si muy confundidos por esa reacción del vikingo.

-Jajajaja..si realmente creen tiene esta batalla ganada...están muy equivocados!-comenta al principio entre risas para después levantar la mirada y mirar de manera furiosa a ambos jinetes, eso puso en alerta a sus amigos dragones, algo en ese humano les decía que aún no se rendía-Cerberos!...Ciclo!...Killer!...Arzul!-grita el vikingo con fuerza y teniendo una sonrisa malvada, mientras que los jinetes se extrañaron mucho por los nombres que menciono, sus vikingo solo comenzaron a reírse con gracia al entender que planeaba su jefe.

En eso se escuchan unos fuertes rugidos, eso llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes e hizo ponerlos mas en alerta al par de dragones, los rugidos se volvieron a escuchar pero esta vez mas fuertes que antes, los cuatro miran a todas las direcciones posibles hasta que Astrid mira el barandal de barco.

-Hiccup!...allá-le da aviso para después señalar hacia el barco con sorpresa y seriedad, el castaño mira hacia donde su amiga le indicaba, al igual que su amigo, los cuatro miran que en el barandal del barco había cuatro...tigres?.

En efecto, son cuatro grandes tigres pero uno solo de ellos resaltaba mas que los otros tres, uno de ellos era un hermoso tigre blanco mientras que los otros tres era solo anaranjados, pero lo que le llamas mas la atención al par de jinetes era dos cosas...una que esos tigres era mas grandes que lo normal y dos…este hombre estaba seguro de poner a cuatro tigres a pelear contra dragones?...sabiendo que tiene la ventaja en el aire?

-Alguna ves has peleado contra dragones?...esos tigres no tiene ventajas contra nuestros dragones-comenta con un toque de gracia el joven castaño y no encontrándole la lógica de este hombre en poner a pelear a sus mascotas contra sus amigos.

-Oh...eso esta por verse-comenta en vos baja el clavo vikingo mientras una sonrisa algo siniestra se le formaba-ataque!-grita con fuerza mientras señalaba a ambos jinetes.

Los cuatro tigres saltan del barandal para ir corriendo a gran velocidad contra los jinetes y sus dragones, como respuesta Stormfly y toothless atacan, ella con sus espinas y el con una bola de plasma, pero ambos ataques son esquivados con gran facilidad y rapidez.

-Pero qué?!-se pregunta ambos jóvenes con sorpresa al ver que sus ataques fueron inútiles, pero aún tenían una ventaja de que estaban el aire esos tigres no podían alcanzarlos.

-Arqueros!...ahora!-grita el jefe con fuerza para que después de bajo del barandal salga una línea de vikingos con arco y flechas, estos no se hicieron esperar y lanzaron sus flechas, estas se dirigieron tanto a los jinetes como al resto de los dragones.

Algunos dragones salieron heridos mientras que nuestros protagonistas tuvieron que esquivarlas descendiendo un poco, mal movimiento porque gracias a esta distracción los tigres aprovecharon para atacarlos pegando un gran salto, dos de ellos llegaron, uno de los tigres anaranjados clavo con fuerzas sus garras en la pata derecha de la nadder, mientras que el tigre blanco clavo con fuerza su fauces en la cola de Toothless.

Ambos dragones rugieron de dolor mientras intentaban mantenerse en el aire, ya que estos tigres pesaban mucho y eso hacía que no tuvieran estabilidad, Hiccup y Astrid hacia lo que podían para no caerse, pero rápidamente la jinete no soporto mas a estos felinos, y mas que no iba a dejar que sigan lastimando a su amiga, asique debajo de su silla saco una navaja y se la lanzo al tigre, no se la clavo pero si lo raspo como para que soltara a su amiga, cosa que lo que lo logro.

Por otro lado Hiccup la tenía algo difícil, en este momento se arrepentía de no traer su escudo consigo, asique se las ingenio rápido, desactivo la aleta de su amigo para que sean arrastrados por la gravedad, al ver esta acción el tigre blanco lo soltó ya que no quiera todo el pensó del dragón cayera enzima de el, gracias a esta arriesgada maniobra Hiccup volvió a reaccionar rápido para activar la cola y poder salir volando, se habían salvado pero sus amigos estaban muy mal heridos y esos tigres se estaban preparando para otro ataque.

-Debemos irnos!...ahora!-dice el castaño seriamente viendo como las cosas se estaban complicando, esos raros tigres, mas la lluvia de flechas, mas que la gran mayoría de los dragones ya se había retirado para refugiarse, no era nada bueno.

Astrid no quiso oponerse, prefería sobrevivir y luchar otro día, que seguir esta batalla perdida y mas con su amiga herida, sin más que decir ambos jóvenes les indica a sus dragones que se alejen, tanto Stormfly como Toothless hace caso pero mientras se intentaban irse escucharon los rugidos de los tigres, estos cuatro los comienzan a perseguir, eso les dio la indicación de que debían acelerar el paso.

-Separémonos!-grita el castaño seriamente y su amiga acepta la estrategia, era mejor que se separaran para cubrir mas terreno y poder pelear diferentes maneras. Al final ambos jóvenes aceptan la decision de tomar diferentes caminos pero los cuatros tigres tambien se dividen.

 **Con Astrid y Stormfly**

Ambas chicas volaban lo más rápido que podían esquivando los arboles mientras que la joven rubia voltea a ver hacia atrás y ver como esos dos tigres aun las perseguían, parecia que esos felinos no las querian perder de vista, la joven rechina los dientes con molesta, luego se endereza y se agarra con fuerza de su silla.

-Mostrémosles a ese par gatos lo fuerte que somos...Stormfly-le dice la jinete a su dragón sonriéndole de manera retadora, la dragona acepta las palabras de su jinete gruñendo.

En eso la nadder aumenta la velocidad mientras esquivaba los árboles, su jinete tuvo la idea de usar los árboles como medio de camuflaje, gracias a eso Stormfly puedo atacar a uno de los tigres que las perseguía por sorpresa, aunque el tigre se recupera rapidamente del golpe, en eso el otro felino ataca desde las alturas pero la dragona tuvo mejor reacción para esquivarlo y salir volando, ahora ambas volvían a ser perseguidas a gran velocidad esquivando los árboles, para bloquearles el camino Stormfly lanza una lluvia de espinas hacia uno de los tigres, pero ambos las esquivan usando los árboles como escudo y gracias a eso los felinos se esconden, en pleno vuelo la nadder se detuvo al ver que no las estaban siguiendo, la joven vikinga también mira para todas las direcciones posibles pero no los veía...eso le pareció extraño.

-¿A donde se fueron?-se preguntaban seriamente mirando cada lado, al igual que su dragón.

De pronto Stormfly es envestida por un costado haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo haciendo que la joven vikinga salga disparada de la silla y ruede por el suelo, mientras la dragona intenta por todo los medios quitarse al tigre de enzima tirando algunos mordisco y moviéndose de manera agitada pero el tigre la mantiene sujeta al suelo, porque sabe que si le da una minima oportunidad le disparara con su fuego o la golpeara con su cola, por eso era mejor para el que se mantuviera cerca de ella para así no resultar tan herido.

Por otro lado Astrid se despierta algo mareada y adolorida por la caída, agita un poco la cabeza para despabilarse un poco pero al escuchar los rugidos de su amiga se recupera rápidamente para después levantar la cabeza hacia donde venia eso rugidos, al ver a su amiga siendo sometida y acorralada sobre el suelo por su enemigo, ella se levanto de golpe para ir ayudarla, no pensaba dejar que un gato subdesarrollado lastime a su compañera.

Pero a tan solo dar un solo escucho el ruido de una rama quebrándose, del enfado paso a la sorpresa al girar la cabeza a su izquierda, entre los arbustos avanzaba lentamente el otro tigre mostrando sus feroces colmillos y gruñendo ferozmente, el gran felino se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven, mientras que la vikinga retrocede un paso, se había dado cuenta que su hacha aun estaba la silla de su dragón.

No tenia muchas opciones contra un tigre que estaba entrenado para pelear contra dragones pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer, ella también se había y se entrena para pelear contra dragones y vikingos mas grandes que ella, como pensó antes...no seria derrotada contra un felino subdesarrollado, el tigre comienza a caminar rodeando a la joven, Astrid giraba su cuerpo al compás del tigre y mirándolo a los ojos de manera intensa.

De golpe el tigre se detiene a medio camino para después rugir con fuerza, esa fue señal suficiente para que la joven corra hacia su amiga, el tigre reacciono rápido para comenzar a seguirla, la joven rubia mira detrás suyo como el tigre ya le estaba pisando los talones pero su plan no era ir, por ahora, ayudar a su amiga, sino que salto hacia la rama de un árbol, se agarro con fuerza de ella para dar una vuelta y quedarse arrodillada sobre esta, en el suelo el tigre frena de golpe para girar la cabeza con rapidez y gruñirle con fuerza soltando un poco de baba, rápidamente el felino corre hacia el árbol y saltar con fuerza hacia la joven.

Ante del ataque la vikinga lo esquiva saltado hacia otra rama que estaba arriba de su cabeza, debía encontrar una solución contra este tigre y poder ayudar a su amiga, mientras tanto después de tanto forcejeo, mordiscos y rasguños, Stormfly tuvo una oportunidad de poder liberarse, gracias a un pequeño descuido de su contrincante y a su corona de espinas, lo pincho cerca de la cara para después darle un coletazo en su pata delanteras y así poder alejarlo.

Ahora estando a una distancia lejana, dragón y felino se miraban mostrando sus colimllos, el único problema para la dragona es que su cuerno no la dejaba ver como realmente quiera y así poder dispararle con su fuego, ademas estaba algo en desventaja por el dolor en su pata derecha, pero esa poca vision que tenia era suficiente para poder lanzarle sus espinas, asíque no lo pensó dos veces, agito su cola para después lanzarle una lluvia, pero el felino las esquivo con rapidez, esta era una pequeña ventaja para la dragona de poder levantar vuelo, al hacerlo intento por todos los medio no perderlo de vista y justo a tiempo porque el tigre gracias a su rápida reacción, agilidad y rapidez, el felino había trepado por uno de los árbol para después saltar hacia la dragona con sus patas delanteras extendidas y teniendo tanto sus garras como sus fauces abiertas.

Al final un doble rugido por parte de ambos se escucho entre los árboles, haciendo que las aves salga volando. Acorralada contra la corteza del árbol que estaba escalando la vikinga escucha los rugidos, eso la asusto mucho porque uno de esos rugidos le pertenecía a su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada, su plan fracaso horriblemente y ahora estaba apoyada contra la corteza del árbol y con el tigre delante suyo avanzado lentamente mostrando su colmillos algo ensalivado.

La joven estaba un tanto asustada y molesta consigo misma por esta estupida idea que tuvo, intentando no ser tan obvia, intento encontrar vía de escape y parecía que los dioses estaban de su lado, a su derecha había una gruesa liana colgando, el único problema es que estaba algo lejos pero prefería eso antes que enfrentar a este tigre, y justo cuando el gran felino se preparaba para impulsarse a atacarla, ambos salta en diferentes direcciones, el tigre termino chocándose contra el árbol mientras que la joven salto hacia la liana con todas sus fuerzas, tuvo mucha suerte de poder agarrarse de ella y poder tener un impulso, rápidamente uso esto a su favor.

El gran tigre se estaba despabilando y rugiendo levemente quejándose del dolor, agita la cabeza para intentar sentirse mejor y cuando lo hace busca a la humana pero al mirar a su izquierda la vikinga venia a su dirección con sus piernas extendidas, la joven vikinga se soltó de la liana para darse impulso y poder patear la cabeza del tigre con sus piernas, como resultado?...la joven golpea el rostro del tigre gritando con fuerza, pero gracias a eso el enorme felino pierde el equilibrio, Astrid nota eso y se impulsa hacia atrás usando la cabeza como apoyo.

Mientras el gran felino caía hacia el suelto, la vikinga entro en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que su movimiento había sido con demasiado fuerza, provocando que le errara a la rama, en ese momento todo para ella era en cámara lenta, solo pudo ver como la rama del árbol se le alejaba y su cuerpo era llevado por la gravedad, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar del pánico, saber que tal ves la caída la mate, se dio cuanta que nunca podrá volver a ver los bellos ojos de…..

-¿Eh?-fue su pregunta de total confusión al no sentir que ya no estaba más cayendo y que en el suelo no era tan duro como creía, hasta que escucho unos aleteos, miro a su derecha e izquierda para ver los movimientos de dos alas azules, se levanta de golpe para darse cuenta que acostada sobre...-¡Stormfly!-grita de sorpresa y felicidad al ver a su amiga con bien.

La nadder el gruñe contenta en respuesta de que todo estaba bien y mas sentirse feliz de que su jinete este a salvo, pero el pequeño reencuentro se vio interrumpido por el rugido del tigre en el suelo, ambas compañeras lo miran serias.

-Creo que hablaremos luego...ahora debemos encargarnos de el-comenta con enfado y harta de eso molestos gatos, la nadder gruñe en afirmación para después tomar impulso mientras la vikinga se agarra con fuerza y salen disparadas hacia el tigre.

El gran felino al verlas dirigirse hacia el se asusto y pego media vuelta para intentar protegerse con el bosque pero esta vez la nadder fue mas rápida colocándose delante suyo, el tigre no se intimidoy salto para atacar con un gran zarpazo hacia el rostro de la dragona, pero esta agacha la cabeza confundiendo un poco al felino y detrás de la corona de espinas de la nadder sale la vikinga con su hacha en mano y preparada para atacar.

El resultado?...la joven vikinga agita su arma con mucha fuerza impactando al pobre animal.

 **Momento anterior.**

 **En el otro extremo de la isla.**

Fishlegs, Albóndiga, Snotlout y Colmillo hacían lo que podían para que los pobre animales pequeños, medianos y los mismos dragones que habitaban la isla sean todos puesto a salvo llevabandolos a todos al otro extremo de la isla con un sendero hechos de rocas, para la pobre Albóndiga se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de comerse algunas rocas pero preferio enfocarse mas en su trabajo, que en su estomago.

Para que las cosas se hicieran mas rápida, Fishlegs pudo obtener la ayuda de algunos dragones con la evacuación, algunos Gronckles ayudaban a Fishlegs y Albóndiga con el sendero, los Nadders Mortífero, Pesadilla Monstruosas, Cremallerus, algunos Alacambiante entre otros dragones ayudaban con la extinción del fuego pero las llamas no se apagaban...al contrario seguían en aumento.

-¡Esto no parece no tener fin!-grita aterrado el pobre jinete robusto mirando y cubriéndose un poco con los brazos, su amiga estaba igual de asustada, observaba como las llamas intenta cubrir el bosque por completo y de cómo los dragones hacían lo que podían para disminuido.

-¡Debemos hacerlo que podamos!-comenta el pelinegro con seriedad estando sobre su dragón y entre los dos ayudar a disminuir el fuego, Colmillo aleteaba sus alas con fuerza-(debe haber algo que pueda hacer!)-piensa con frustración y enfado al ver que su plan no daba resultado y lo que menos quiera ahora era escuchar Fishlegs decir….

-¡Snotlout!...debemos ir a buscar a Hiccup para que nos ayude!-le grita su amigo con preocupación casi desesperado para que este incendio no se siga propagando, quería buscar una solución rápida y ahora.

En cambio Snotlout resopla con molestia al escuchar lo que no quería escuchar, tanto el como Fishlegs, mas el que Fishlegs podían solucionar este...este...pequeño problema?, si pequeño...nada que el gran y poderoso Snotlout Jorgerson no pueda resolver.

-¡No lo necesitamos!...entre Colmillo y yo podemos resolver esto solos!-responde entre molesto y con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa para después indicarle a su compañero que se dirija hacia abajo, con el orgullo en alto el pesadilla obedece.

Por otro lado tanto la gronckle como su jinete se miran entre si con preocupación y algo de extrañes, ambos suspiran con pesadez y aburrimiento, su amigo algún día pensara usar su cabeza o buscar ayuda cuando la situación lo amerite?.

La respuesta le llego de inmediato al rubio...un gran y rotundo "No", pero no era momento de cuestionar las "ideas y hazañas" de su amigo, sino que debían ayudar a estos animales y sus familias para ponerlos a todos a salvo, solo esperaba que Hiccup y Astrid terminen rápido lo que estén haciendo porque no sabían cuanto mas aguantarían.

 **Con Hiccup y Toothless.**

El par esquivaban los árboles mientras el castaño observaba detrás suyo como esos dos tigres los perseguían, el joven castaño se colocaba en posición sobre su silla para intentar encontrar un plan para sacarse esos dos felinos de encima, aunque sentía que algo no andaba bien, vuelve a voltear la mirada y sus sospechas eran ciertas, el tigre blanco había desaparecido de golpe, solo el otro tigre aun los perseguía.

-¿Que?...¿donde se…?-se preguntaba con seriedad y preocupado de no verlo, mira hacia los costados del otro tigre que aun lo perseguia pero no lo podía encontrar, por mero reflejo Toothless también mira detrás suyo.

 _Mala idea_

Unos momentos antes...el tigre blanco, Cerberos aprovecho la oportunidad cuando el humano volteo hacia delante, le indico a su hermano que tomaría otro camino, cosa que el entiendo y siguió con la persecución, ahora fuera del rango de visión del pequeño humano y corriendo casi a la par del dragón pero aun estando muy detrás del el, pero su momento de actuar llego cuando vio como el reptil negro giro la cabeza, aumento su velocidad lo mas rápido.

Calculo la distancian y doblo usando un árbol como punto de freno e impuso, debía actuar rápido, asíque antes de llegar a su objetivo trepo el árbol mas cerca que estaba entre el y su objetivo, cuando Toothless volvió a mirar hacia delante para no chocarse contra ninguno árbol, su instinto de peligro se activo, por reflejo se detuvo cosa que se arrepintió en el ultimo momento, Hiccup iba a preguntarle que paso?, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos escucharon un fuerte rugido y cuando miran hacia el lugar del origen, el gran tigre blanco ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros del castaño, con sus mandíbulas y garras abiertas.

Toothless paso de la sorpresa al enojo, quiso hacer algo para ayudar a su jinete pero en ese momento escucho y observo el otro tigre saltaba hacia su dirección...el resultado?, Hiccup por instinto y porque había escuchado al otro tigre, quito su pie del pedal de la cola mientras se dejaba balancear hacia atrás, por desgracias la pata izquierda o mejor dicho la garra lo manoteo del cuelo de su camisa impulsándolo con mas fuerza, en cambio Toothless recibió de lleno al otro tigre pero en pleno impacto clavo sus garra delanteras en el cuerpo del felino.

El dúo se termino separando, Toothless y el felino, siendo este ultimo la amortiguacion del dragón pero ni con eso se detuvieron, ambos rodaban por el suelo a gran velocidad mientras rugidos de furia y dolor se escuchaban, mientras tanto Hiccup se intentaba recuperar del fuerte golpe que tuvo sobre su caída, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero ignorando eso se puso de pie, aunque tambaleando un poco.

-Eso dolerá mañana-se dice a si mismo quejándose y moviendo un poco su cuello y hombros por el dolor, pero su pequeño momento de paz se termino cuando escucho una rama quebrarse, levanto la mirada para ver como el tigre blanco lo miraba mostrandole su colmillos-si es que sobrevivo-agrega con un poco de miedo y un toque sarcástico, quiso llamar a su amigo pero se acordó de golpe que el estaba ocupado con el otro tigre...así que?...cual era su mejor opción?.

No lo pensó mucho que pego media vuelta para salir corriendo seguido por Cerberos, mientras tanto en la ultima rodada, Toothless, que estaba de espalda sobre el suelo, coloco sus patas traseras en el estomago del tigre y lo impulso hacia delante haciendo que pasara por enzima de el, el felino cae con fuerza al otro extremo pero se recupera rápidamente, el joven furia también hace lo mismo, ambos comienzan a rodearse mostrándose sus colmillos y gruñéndose, en una ráfaga de segundo el furia lanza tres bolas de plasma cosa que el felino pudo esquivar las dos primeras pero la ultima no, esa le había dado junto en su pata trasera derecha.

Toothless aprovecho esa oportunidad para lanzarse sobre el con fuerza y velocidad, extendiendo sus patas para sacar sus garras bien afiladas, en cambio el gran felino cuando miro al dragón negro con enfado este ya estaba delante suyo recibiendo una poderosa envestida mientras sus garras se clavaban en su cuerpo, tan fuerte era la envestida que terminaron chocando contra un árbol, Toothless se alejo un poco del herido felino mientras que este se retorcía de dolor, lo mira con enfado, iba rematarlo con una bola de plasma pero al verlo tan herido y con sangre lo dejo ahí, su ultima pelea contra el susurro mortal el seño que la humillación duele mas...que la muerte.

Era mejor ir a ayudar a Hiccup antes de que sea demasiado tarde mientras le daba la espalada a su enemigo, el gran tigre abre los ojos adolorido y saber que esa lagartija lo había derrotado no lo solo de manera fácil sino que también lo estaba humillando al dejarlo vivo y medio muerto, no...esto no se iba a quedar así, como pudo se levanto usando sus ultima fuerzas, se prepara para saltarle enzima y matarlo de una vez por subestimarlo, en cambio el furia nocturna lo escucha y gira la cabeza para lanzarle una bola de plasma que da directo en el rostros del felino, este cayendo muerto al instante.

El gran furia nocturna lo miraba entre molesto y siendo lastima por el, molesto porque no aprovecho la oportunidad que le dio para que se valla y pueda seguir con su vida pero también sentía lastima por el, porque se nota que la influencia humana estaba sobre el y sobre sus hermanos, para ellos era mejor acabar con su enemigo o blanco sin importar el precio o lo que arriesguen, una lastima pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, su hermano lo necesitaba con urgencia, asíque sin mas se fue corriendo a gran velocidad siguiendo el poco rastro que encontró.

Mientras tanto Hiccup corrían entre los arbustos mientras era perseguido por el felino blanco, gracias a su mal ámbito de correr despavorido se termino tropezando con una piedra y esquivando un zarpazo del tigre, el pobre de Cerberos cayo de cara para después rodar por el suelo, al ver esta oportunidad el joven vikingo no la desaprovecho y se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, en momento como este enserio se arrepentía de no tener su escudo, Cerbero se levanto un poco adolorido para agitar su cara y gruñir con en enfado por lo que paso para después volver a perseguir a ese enano flacucho.

En un rápido giro el joven vikingo se oculto detrás de un árbol para tomarse un respiro, calmarse y pensar en una solución de este peligro que estaba teniendo, y no es como que no sabia que hacer, pero le gustaría tener alguna otra solución o algo a mano para ayudarse mejor, escucho los pequeño gruñidos del tigre a unos paso detrás de árbol, el miedo lo acecho un poco pero no se iba rendir, sabia que no podía pedir ayuda, su amigo debería estar peleando contra el otro tigre y Astrid junto a su dragón estaba del otro lado del bosque...asíque...estaba solo.

-(Debo encontrar alguna solución!...antes de ese felino me encuentre)-piensa seriamente mientras apretaba su puño derecho y miraba por sobre el árbol al tigre del otro lado.

El gran felino blanco lo estaba buscando olfateando el suelo, sabia que el humano andaba cerca pero los olores del bosque hacían que su rastro se camufle, el joven castaño debía usar este minino tiempo para buscar algo que lo pueda ayudar, miro debajo de sus pies para ver si podía encontrar algo...pero...nada.

-(Valla suerte la mía)-vuelve a pensar entre sarcástico, molesto y algo decepcionado de que las cosas nunca estén de su lado, de pronto sintió que debía agacharse y que bueno que lo hizo.

El joven se tiro al suelo para rodar y después quedar arrodillado mirando detrás de el con asombro, una de las patas del tigre blanco estaba clavada contra la madre del árbol mientras este mismo le gruñía con fuerza, el pobre trago duro, que bueno para el que casi siempre sigue sus instintos, pero su sorpresa paso a miedo cuando el felino saco de un fuerte jalon su garra y lentamente mostrando sus comillos comienza a caminar hacia el castaño.

-Li-lindo gatito..tra-tranquilo-le dice de manera calmada pero con algo de miedo en su voz mientras tenia las manos extendidas e intentaba tranquilizarlo-no..no es necesario..re-recurrir a la violencia-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa de miedo mientras retrocede pero al parecer sus palabras no tenia efecto sobre el felino, este seguía avanzado lentamente y preparándose para saltarle sobre enzima.

Cuando Hiccup iba a decir algo más para intentar calmarlo y de paso, si funcionaba, aplicaría el mismo método que usa con los dragones, pero a tan solo de pensar eso no dio cuenta que detrás de el había unos arbustos e hizo que le tapara la vista de la cuesta empinada que se escondía, al sentir como su cuerpo era arrastrado por la fuerza de la cuesta opto por dos soluciones en el momento.

1-dejarse caer por la cuesta y recibir varios golpes, moretones, raspones y tal ves algunas fracturas.

2-Deja que el tigre lo mate a mordiscos.

Siendo realista...ninguna de las dos opciones eran buenas pero que otra cosa podía hacer?, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y todo su cuerpo fue arrastrado por la cuesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un pequeño grito para después empezar a sentir como su cuerpo rodaba por el suelo y dolor se intesificaba cada ves mas, en cambio en la pendiente alta el tigre blanco se asoma con sorpresa al ver como el humano caía cuesta a bajo, y cuando se disponía a ir tras el para no dejar rastros de vida, una bola de fuego impacta contra su pata izquierda delantera.

Voltea a ver quien fue...pero cuando quiso darse cuenta fue demasiado tarde, recibió una tremenda envestida que lo mando hasta la base de un árbol, el pobre Cerbero quedo adolorido y algo aturdido pero agito su cabeza para sacarse el malestar y cuando la levanto puedo a ver al dragón negro que habia estando perseguíendo mirándolo muy furioso y con los ojos hechos aguja, en ese momento su intento le dijo que debía alejarse de el sino iba a terminar mal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el gran felino blanco se levanta para salir corriendo y evitar una pelea que tal ves pierda, en cambio Toothless le rugió con fuerza, cosa que altero mas al pobre felino, resoplo tanto por la nariz como por la boca para después calmarse y comenzar a olfatear, sino se equivocaba mal su amigo/hermano estaba por aquí cerca asíque estaba bien posicionado, olfateo un poco y el rastro lo llevo hasta unos arbustos, metió su cabeza entre ellos y detrás de el pudo ver la cuesta, eso lo alerto y lo asusto mucho, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo para saber si lo que su nariz decía era verdad...esperaba que se equivocara.

Pero toda esperanza que tenia de que no esa real...termino siendo mas real de lo que podía ser, impactado, con un miedo que le recorre por la medula espinal, camina lentamente hacia su objetivo, delante suyo pudo ver a su amigo/hermano acostado muy mal herido sin su chaleco, con la camisa toda rasgada, sin la manga derecha y la otra rota hasta la mitad, sus pantalones todos rasgados pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía sino que su cabeza estaba apoyada una roca y detrás esta comenzó a brotar un pequeño charco de sangre.

El joven furia solo pudo rugir con fuerza de la impotencia y tristeza al saber que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo...

 _Continuara?._

* * *

 **Noooo que le paso a hiccup?!...estara muerto? estara vivo? que pasara ahora?...como terminaron astrid y stormfly?...fishlegs y snoltout podran salvar el bosque?...quienes son estos cazadores? como es posible que cuatro tigres le den pelea los dragones?...todo esto y mucho mas la siguente continuacion?**

 **Espero que les alla gustado esta pequeña hisotria que no se si la voy a dividir en dos o tres partes..asique esten al tanto ñwñ..**

 **Proximamente...un one-shot de Mundo Dragon...como protagonista Astrid(la comandante)...esperenlo con paciencia...**

 **Y como dije al principio lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto tiempo asique espero que me perdonen ñwñ**

 **Furia2567:** _Gracias por tus palabras como siempre...lo siento mucho por no responder o publicar antes jeje...tambien en la historia del arquero no agregue la parte del maestro de hiccup y sus hermanos porque lo voy a poner en la segunda temporada...por eso no lo agregue...y se que por ahi puese algunas partes iguales o ya contadas pero era parte de la histria mas algo personal aunque era poco...pero bueno me alegro mucho de que te alla gustado y espero mas comentarios tuyos...nos veremos para la proxima y descuida ...publicare mas seguido ñwñ/ byebye!_


	6. Una vida llena de giros

**Hiola mis vikingos y vikingas espero que la espera alla valido la pena jejeje...asique espero que este capitulo que algunos estuvieron esperando les agrade...intente hacerlo lo mejor posible porque hacer punto de vista en primera persona se me hace algo dificil ya que son los primeros que hagos..**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir espero que lo disfruten mucho y que algunas cosas se les aclaren o que se entiendan un poco...**

 **Comencemos!**

* * *

 **MI VIDA….DESPUES DE TU PARTIDA.**

No se porque...pero gran parte de mi vida siempre a dado un gran de 180º que comienza bien...pero termina mal...y de verdad quisiera encontrar una solución a esa situación...pero no la encuentro, a veces pienso que lo que paso...paso por una razón...pero me termino contradiciendo y culpandome, porque no actue cuando pude o ser mas fuerte para que no te pase nada.

Durante mucho tiempo no entendía porque todos te miraban con malos ojos, solo eras otro vikingo que buscaba un lugar entre los suyos, y aunque tenías muchas debilidades eso no dejo que te afectara, al contrario...seguías buscando...pero en todos esos intentos y fracasos las casas de algunos quedaban quemadas o en ruinas, al igual que algún que otro vikingo distraído por su tarea. Siempre tuviste la carga de ser el hijo del jefe, todos esperaban grandes cosas de ti...pero desde el dia que naciste todo esas esperazas se la llevaron el viento...junto con tu familia.

Pero al contrarios que todos yo no pensaba igual, desde el día que nos conocimos, por accidente, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos de inmediato, aun me sigo sorprendiendo no solo de tu gran inteligencia a tan tempanada edad, sino tu manera de ver un punto de vista mas allá del vikingo común, buscando a tu manera una solución un poco mas facil para todos los demás y también que usabas tu mano izquierda para casi todo.

A decir verdad todo en ti me causaba curiosidad y algo de rareza, ya que ningún vikingo pensaría como tu lo haces, aunque tambien dabas un toque de misterio cuando querias, sin mencionar esos interesantes pero lindos ojos verdes que combinado con tu cabello castaño dabas un aire natural y tranquilo...

* _Cof, cof*_

Perdón por eso...como decía...luego de eso seguimos juntándonos todos los días que podíamos en nuestro lugar secreto, aunque no tan secreto, para que me puedas ayudar a mejorar en mis movimientos, hasta que te tuviste que ir en un viaje con tu padre, en esos 2 meses sola me aburría...bueno...no tanto...ya que mi padre me ayudaba a mejorar con mi rendimiento y debo decir que gracias a ti, mejore bastante pero de igual forma no era lo mismo, a tan corta edad me di cuenta que todo era muy rutinario y que parecía que todos se repetía, en cambio estando a tu lado me sentía que se me abría otro mundo...un mundo mucho mas expansivo y diferente, algo que quizás solo nosotros dos podamos entender.

Ese había sido mi segundo giro, sabia que sola jamás llegaría, no sin ti como mi guía, pero había un gran obstáculo, a parte de la aldea, los debíamos enfrentara ellos...a los dragones!, esas horribles criaturas nos interrumpirán mucho en nuestra búsqueda del nuevo mundo...asíque me tome la libertad, antes de que volvieras, de hacer un par de espadas de madera, a espaldas de mis padres, para que tu y yo seamos compañeros, estaba decidida a que ambos haríamos un gran equipo.

Cuando volviste me emocione mucho, tanto que no podía esperar para vernos en nuestro lugar secreto y poder entrenar juntos para que cuando seamos grandes, seamos el mejor equipo mata dragones en la historia de todo Berk, asíque tome mis espadas y fui corriendo a verte, jamás me espere verte...tan...tan...vulnerable, llorando apoyado contra la gran roca y abrazando tus piernas, verte así me sorprendió y entristeció, porque mi amigo estaría así de triste?, en el momento que me acerque y me miraste con lagrimas la respuesta estaban ante mi...en tu rostro había no solo un fuerte moreton...sino que también lo tenias manchado de tierra y pequeños raspones.

En ese momento quise ir en busca del culpable pero primero debía encargarme de ti...con la pregunta mas obvia " _que te paso?",_ fue lo que te pregunte mientras me sentaba a tu lado, a principio te rehusabas pero accediste en poco tiempo...Snotlout jorgerson...esa fue tu respuesta... ese niño bravucón del clan jorgerson, antes de conocerte me lo había cruzado un par de veces y la verdad solo era puras palabras, pero al parecer a ti te hace la vida algo mas imposible de lo que ya es.

Lo unico que pude hace en ese momento para consolarte fue darte un simple abrazo, no se porque lo hice, los niños no me llamaban la atención pero era conciente que tampoco era muy buena con las palabras, asíque fue lo único que se me ocurrió pero debo admitir que tus palabras me sorprendieron por dentro...

- _As-Astrid...que es-estas...ha-haciendo?-_ fue lo que me preguntaste creo que sorprendido porque no te podía ver.

- _Nunca ten han dado un abrazo?-_ le respondí con otra pregunta mientras intentaba no ser tan insensible, como dije no son buena con las palabras y menos ser sensible.

 _-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me abrazo-_ esa fue tu respuesta mientras te relajabas entre mis brazos, debo decir que eso me dejo muy pero muy sorprendida, no saber cuando alguien te abrazo...es muy raro.

Pero si no mal recordaba nunca había visto a la madre de Hiccup y soy conciente que en ese momento su padre no creo que le allá dado algo de cariño cuando dejo de ser un bebe...bueno como sea...no me voy a meter en algo que no me incumbe pero de alguna forma debía hacer que el recupere su autoconfianza y de paso recuperar un poco el orgullo de su padre...entonces me acorde mis espadas.

Asíque le propuse que entrenara conmigo, obvio que el fue muy dudoso pero lo anime, debíamos comenzar con algo liviano para ir por lo mas pesado y así empezamos nuestro entrenamiento, debo decir que el pobre de Hiccup no tenia defensa y su ataques eran muy fácil de esquivar o de eludir pero me sorprendía de que no se rendía.

Todo era genial y divertido, luchamos hasta que casi cayera el astro rey, descansamos un poco y en ese momento decidi que deberíamos hacernos una promesa, mi padre me contó que cuando sea mas grande me iban a preparar para los exámenes para los nuevos reclutas, ya que esta guerra que tenemos con los dragones hace que perdamos muchos guerreros, yo estaba segura que entraría pero no se si Hiccup, asíque quería hacer una promesa.

Una promesa de amistad y de compañerismo...una promesa de espadas...en nuestro lugar secreto, ambos chocamos nuestros espadas y nos juramos ser el compañero del otro sin importar quien de los dos sea el ganador...en ese momento había ganado un gran compañero...pero quien diría que en ese mismo momento todo ese feliz momento compartído tomaría un gran giro de 180º.

Un gran pesadilla monstruosa salio de la nada y nos ataco con ferocidad, solo pudimos huir, intentar llegar a la aldea para ponernos a salvo pero el fue mas listo y nos bloqueo el paso, terminamos corriendo hacia otra dirección, teníamos tanto miedo que no nos dimos cuenta hacia donde íbamos que terminamos cayendo por cuesta empinada y hacia lo que seria un gran precipicio, Hiccup se pudo salvar agarrando se de unas plantas pero yo no tuve tanta suerte.

En la caída me había chocado contra una roca, haciendo que me disloque mi brazo izquierdo, por suerte mi brazo derecho estaba bien y cuando quise agarra la mano de Hiccup para sostenerme, nuestros dedos ni siquiera se tocaron, yo solo vea como el se me alejaba en cámara lenta mientras el me miraba con horror y su mano extendida, solo nuestro nombre gritamos. Ahora...no se como o porque...pero al final no se como fue o que fue lo que paso pero mi cuerpo reacción solo para sostenerse de una pequeña rama que sobresalía del precipicio, cuando reaccione lo primero que grite fue el nombre de Hiccup.

El se alegro un poco de verme con bien pero yo aun no estaba salvo, asíque busco algo para ayudarme pero yo no podía agarra la liana que me lanzo, mi brazo no lo podía mover, cuando lo convencí de que valla a buscar ayuda el se negó, tanto el como yo entendíamos que esa rama no aguantaría mi peso, asíque el hizo la locura mas grande que lo eh visto hacer...se ato la liana a un pie y bajo a ayudarme, eso no solo fue lo mas loco que eh visto...sino también lo mas valiente.

Por desgracia la liana no resistió nuestro peso y movimientos, ambos terminamos cayendo por el precipicio, gritamos a mas no poder e Hiccup volvió a sorpréndeme abrazándome con fuerza y usando su cuerpo para protegerme, antes de que le pueda reclamar chocamos contra el agua, el quedo inconciente de inmediato mientras que yo apenas podía mantenerme aflote por mi brazo, Hiccup se hundia y yo fui en su rescate, no me iba a detener en ayudarlo, el se arriesgo por mi...era mi turno de ayudarlo.

Pero no pude hacer nada...con un brazo menos y el siendo peso muerto era imposible sacarlo del agua, ambos nos ahogaríamos sino nos ayudaban, sentía como poco a poco mis fuerzas me abandonaban y el aire se acaba mientras no pensaba ni por un segundo soltarlo, desde el fondo podía ver el poco brillo de luz solar para que después todo se volviera oscuro y una gran sombra venga hacia nosotros...

Al despertar estaba en mi casa y en mi habitación, mis padres estaban realmente preocupados al saber que casi muero ahogada y mas teniendo mi brazo dislocado, y aunque mi madre estaba feliz de verme con bien, mi padre no lo estaban tanto, yo le pregunte el porque?, y el me dijo que no debía juntarme con el chico Haddock.

Al principio no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, cuando mi cabeza hizo clic...Hiccup…de inmediato recordé que el y yo nos estábamos ahogando, no puede evitarle preguntar a mis padre si el estaba bien...pero al hacerlo creo que tuve que arrepentirme, en sus rostros había sorpresa y enfado, termine siendo regañada por mi padre y me amenazo con quitarme mi entrenamiento vikingo y convertirme en una simple sirvienta si me volvía a juntar con Hiccup.

Mi joven mente no supo que responder, dejar a mi amigo o dejar mi entrenamiento vikingo, sintia que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no lograba entender porque las personas en Berk y al igual que mis propios padres no querían a Hiccup...el no era un mal chico. Días mas tarde cometí mi primer de hacerlo aun lado, volver a escucharlo fue un gran alivio pero tuve que ser ruda e insensible con el, obvio que me dolió pero era lo mejor para ambos, tenia el presentimiento que si mi padre nos vería juntos tal vez Hiccup terminaría herido...

Continuamos con nuestros vidas muy a la distancia, tanto que me era muy difícil intentar entablar una conversación con el cuando iba a la forja a que afilara mi hacha, solo esperaba que al final pudiéramos cumplir nuestra promesa y con la guerra continuando era probable que los exámenes comenzaran antes de tiempo. La oportunidad se nos dio a los 15, aunque antes de eso Hiccup destruyo una parte de la aldea intentando probar que derribo a un furia nocturna, luego de eso al día siguiente comenzaron los exámenes, me sorprendió mucho que el asistiera pero tal ves su padre quería que se fortaleciera mas de lo que hace en al forja.

Al principio fallamos como todo novato, esa noche cuando estábamos en el gran salón hablando sobre nuestro procedimiento, hubo un par de cosas que me entere o tal ves tres...pero una era que Gobber nos estaba dando el libro de dragones para saber todo sobre ellos, había un par de ellos que quería saber como matar...uno era el pesadilla voladora, ese dragón que puso a mi familia en desgracia y deshonrada, el otros era el pesadilla monstruosa...quien hizo que Hiccup y yo por poco murieramos.

Otra cosa fue cuando Hiccup entro al saldo hay me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo porque no creo que allá quiero darse un baño alla afuera...si hace mucho frío, también había sido un poco insensible con decirle " _quiere hacer todo a su manera_ " pero debía seguir fingiendo que nuestra distancia aun se mantenía, pero cuando acabe todo esto esa distancia se acabara, por ultimo fue cuando todos se había ido porque no querían leer, Hiccup se me acerco para que lo compartiremos y aunque quería un pequeño recordatorio sabia que no debía estar junto a el...su rostro todo mojado hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos verdes, su cabellos mojado lo hacia lucir tierno y mas con esa tierna pero timida sonrisa, una parte de mi sabia que me desarmaría en primer momento que estuviera a mi lado, asíque actúe rápido y me fui diciendo " _ya lo leí_ ".

Todo eso fue muy intenso para mi, por poco y caigo pero debo ser fuerte, debo mantener este intenso sentimiento que tengo por el hasta que el momento sea necesario. Los días pasaron al igual que el entrenamiento, aunque hizo que todo diera un giro de 180º, Hiccup cambio mucho su forma de enfrentar a los dragones, no se como lo hacia o que hacia pero ellos caían antes sus pies o se rendían, todos estábamos muy sorprendidos pero yo estaba algo indignada y algo celosa, como es que pudo hacer todo eso sin ni siquiera usar un arma?, era increíble...pero todo cambio tan rápido.

Quien diría que en tan solo en un día todo mi vida caería por la borda y que eso desatara una cadena de sucesos casi consecutivo, primero encontrar Hiccup ocultando y defendiendo a un dragón oscuro y mas que le ponga nombre!...¿Toothless?, un nombre algo raro para un dragón tan feroz, pero eso no me importa sino que me sentía traicionada...¡se suponía que debíamos matarlos!...¡no defenderlos!, no quise explicaciones...solo quería alejarme e intentar pensar en todo esto que acabo de ver.

Mi amigo..defendiendo a un dragón?, no lograba comprenderlo, aunque una parte de mi decía que fue lo mejor...aunque mi análisis fue interrumpido por un jalon o mejor dicho un agarre de golpe, en eso momento gritaba aterrada por mi vida, mis pies estaba como a mas de 5 metros del suelo, luego quede colgada de la rama de una arbol, con el enorme dragón negro e Hiccup sobre el como si nada, intentando explicarse, no quise escucharlo pero el termino convenciéndome que en ves de explicarme...me lo iba a mostrar.

Debo decir que mi primera experiencia en volar...fue aterradora, pensé que íba a morir, no se que es peor...que te persiga un dragón o que te de un paseo, como sea...hasta que no me disculpe el no se detuvo...aunque en le fondo me causo algo de gracia lo que dijo Hiccup.

 _Gracias por nada...reptil inservible._

Pero como dije antes...cuando me disculpe, el se detuvo y poco a poco comence a sentir una agradable brisa, al abrir los ojos quede fascinada con lo que vi, la altura ya no me aterraba, la vista era asombrosa...siendo sincera...era algo difícil de explicar, me agrado sentir que ya teníamos otro momento juntos, mucho mas hermoso que el anterior, este momento lo atesorare para siempre, luego de ese hermoso vuelo volvimos a la laguna y el me explico que es lo que haría con el examen...y con Toothless, obvio que al principio estuve algo indignada de que quiera proteger con tanta ferocidad a su dragón mascota...pero...

Al ver su mirada tan seria y decidido en cumplirla me sorprendió mucho, acepte sus palabras, quiera...no...mejor dicho quiero apoyarlo en su nueva decisión, esto lo haríamos junto pero debía saber que ara primero, asíque para evitar mas charla o un momento incomodo le termine golpeando diciéndole que eso era por raptarme...a lo que el quedo muy confundido por eso pero yo me entendía...pero luego hice algo que quise hacer a hace mucho tiempo pero en realidad era en otro lugar, en ves de darle un beso en los labios como realmente quiera termine dándoselo en la mejilla...con una pequeña frase que era " _y esto...por todo lo demás_ ", ese vuelo me había encantado y la verdad quería expresarme mas...pero me críe para ser una vikinga ruda.

Pero esa misma noche todo se fue al demonio, mi oportunidad de que Hiccup y yo volvamos a hacer amigos de nuevo se fueron por una maldita bruja que me ato con las ramas de un árbol y se transformo en mi…luego de eso mi corazón se hizo añicos, las ramas me liberaron tres días después, tres días sin comida, ni agua, tres días con horribles raspones bañados en sangre seca y mugre por intentar zafarme...todos mis envanos intentos por ayudarte solo para saber que después de tu examen...esa misma noche...tu...moriste.

Me mente en ese momento se desconecto, mi cuerpo se movía solo, las voces de mis compañeros y amigos se escuchaban muy lejanas, cuando reaccione estaba en lo que alguna fue nuestro lugar secreto...la roca inclinada...aquí nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos...y aunque fue una amistad corta, fue y es muy especial para mi, porque contigo no tenia que fingir quien era...pero todo se acabo...todo se fue al demonio...la tristeza me invadió, las lagrimas caían y si alguien me llegara a mirar no me iba a importar, en eso vi un árbol delante mío y la imagen de esa maldita paso por mi cabeza.

La furia me cejo y sin pensarlo termine golpeando fuerza y rabia la corteza del árbol a puño limpio mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de esa maldita, estuve varios minutos golpeándolo hasta que mis manos dijeron basta, me dolían, estaba rojas y con sangre pero lo ignoraba...el dolor en mi corazón era mucho mas grande que estas insignificantes heridas.

- _Hiccup...Toothless...por favor...perdónenme_ -susurre entre lagrimas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo aun golpeando el árbol lentamente, esperaba que ambos me perdonaran en la otra vida...pero también haría pagar esa maldita por esto.

 **2 años después**.

El tiempo paso y yo deje de ser una Hofferson...ahora solo era una simple guerrera, una simple vikinga, un poco mas alta y con nueva vestimenta, gracias esos días en la forja entendió mejor el procedimiento del forjamiento, me hice una nueva camisa de color verde oscuro casi...al estilo de Hiccup, así el me acompañaría en mi nuevo camino y en mi nueva vida, al fin tome la decisión de hacer mi propia casa casi a las afueras del pueblo, por desgracia esa misma noche fuimos atacados.

Nos atacaron un gran números de susurros mortales, todos por bajo tierra y lo peor es que parecían muy bien sincronizados, ósea como era posible eso?, en todos los ataques de dragones que hemos teniendo ninguno se comparaba como a este!, nos dejaron sin catapultas, atacaron la armería, dejando tanto nuestras armas como escudos inútiles, en resumen nos dejaron por completos indefensos, solo podíamos defendernos con las armas que teníamos a mano...pero...como pelear contra un enemigo...que nos superaba en numero y que nos atacaba por debajo?, ¡era imposible!, también sino fuera por las casa y la destrucción en todos lados seria difícil ver, por una lado todo era un completo caos y yo no quiera pelear contra esos dragones...no si tenia que ver el reflejo de odio de Hiccup por lastimar a uno.

No tuve otra opción que retirarme para saber que es lo que haría el jefe, en el camino me encontré con los chicos y cuando encontramos a Stoick, estaba con Gobber, otro vikingo y el padre de Snotlout, hablamos un poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo para después quedar todos totalmente sorprendidos y aterrerados de ver a un enorme susurro blanco con ojos rojos, eso era algo que no se ve todo los días, Stoick nos ordeno abandonar la isla, en lo personal quiera seguir peleando para resguarda el único lugar me gusta pero la teníamos todas las de peder, antes de irnos el jefe se fue hacia otra dirección.

-Porque se dirige hacia esa defección?!-pregunta Snotlout muy confundido y asustados mientras las explosiones y gritos continúan-el muelle queda del otro lado!-agrega pretejiéndose con su escudo.

-(Esa dirección que tomo no es su...)-pienso con seriedad y mas o menos adivinado a donde se dirige mi jefe.

-El fue a buscar algo-responde Gobber seriamente, yo no lo miro.

-Algo como que?-pregunta ahora Tuffnut también confundido, pero ahora creo saber la respuesta.

-Algo de Hiccup-responde al final con el mismo tono pero con un pequeño toque de tristeza, yo solo me quede muda y sin decir nada, aprieto el mango de mi hacha y mantengo mi mirada seria-vámonos!-nos grita para que vallamos a los muelles y abandonemos nuestro hogar, abandonar todo lo que una ves tuve con el...solo me quedaban sus recuerdos y esta camisa...mi unico tesoro.

Ya en los muelles nos defendíamos como podíamos mientras el resto de la aldea intentaba subir a las naves, en ese momento yo estaba con Gobber defendiendo, cuando mas o menos todos estaba arriba corrimos para subirnos, los vikingos de las naves nos defendían pero había un problema...Stoick aun no volvía y no podíamos irnos sin el, aunque muchos no pensaban lo mismo y la verdad la situación estaba ya para irnos, hasta que por arte de magia o de casualidad nuestro gran jefe apareció, algunas de las naves ya se estaban alejando mientras que la nuestra recién arrancaba, Stoick corría lo mas rápido que podía mientras lanzaban fechas para que los dragones no lo ataquen, yo me incluyo en ellos pero arras.

Mas al rato y de pura suerte nuestro jefe pudo subir con ayuda, pero muchos quedamos sorprendidos de cómo el gran hombre estaba flexionado y agarrandose su brazo izquierda, todos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que nuestro jefe le había quitado la mano, como es posible que alguien como el allá perdido una parte de su cuerpo?...pero la verdadera pregunta era...quien o que se la quito?, pero todas esas preguntas que nos hacia se esfumaron rápidamente al vernos rodeados de...¡Calderos!, tomamos maniobras defensivas pero antes de que pudiéramos defendernos nos atacaron con ferocidad, muchos salieron heridos, según tengo entendido por volver a leer el libro de dragones, estos dragones no lanza fuego pero si agua hirviendo, eso no quitaba su peligro, asíque lo que aun podíamos reaccionar nos defendimos...pero...

Pero...nada nos preparo para lo siguiente que sucedió, dos gran caldero salido del agua invistiendo la nave, haciendo que se inclinara de costado, todos intentamos sostenernos como podíamos pero otro caldero salido de nuestras espaldas y cuando quisimos hacer algo...Gobber había sido capturado y metido al agua junto con ese dragón, muchos vikingos quisieron ir por el pero fueron detenidos, no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlo, el agua era el territorio de esos dragones, si íbamos nos matarían en segundos, la amargura y la furia contenida era insoportable para algunos, de saber que perdimos a un gran soldado, tanto era el enojo que casi todos no se dieron cuanta, pero Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut y yo miramos hacia el mar para ver como poco a poco los calderos se retiraban.

Eso fue muy pero muy extraño, nos miramos entre si muy confundidos, que significo este ataque?, solo quería matar a Gobber?, pero por que?, cuanto mas preguntas me hacia menos respuesta iba a conseguir, lo único que pudimos hacer fue seguir por alta mar, hacia tierras lejas y desconocidas para muchos, desde lejos vi como nuestro hogar, aun en llamas, se alejaba cada ves mas, solo la gran llamara se podía ver...300 años viviendo en esa isla y nos sacaron como simples moscas en una casa, aun muchos se preguntaban como fue que esos dragones estaban tan bien organizados? O como se que supone donde debían atacar?, una respuesta que jamás nos pudimos responder.

 **3 meses después**.

3 meses...durante 3 meses estuvimos viajando en altamar, la poca comida que pudimos rescatar ya se nos había agotado y aunque teníamos un rumbo fijo eso no significaba que llegaríamos mas rápido, el clima y el mar no han sido generosos con nosotros, con tristeza tuvimos que despedirnos y sepáranos de muchas de nuestras naves, ya que de las 50 naves que salimos, perdimos 6 por las intensas tormentas y otras 10 perdieron el rumbo y de vista, ahora solo quedamos 34 naves y aunque sea un numero grande, seguimos siendo inferiores.

-Toma-me dice alguien con voz calmada, yo levanto la mirada ya que me encontraba sentada abrazando mi hacha, me había quedado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que me quede semi-dormida y no es para menos estuve casi toda la noche ayudando a mantener estable la vela juntos con otras personas.

-Gracias-le responde y agradezco en voz casi baja, estoy muy cansada, lo destape y bebí un poco de agua, no pudo tomar mucho, debemos racionar el agua hasta tocar tierra, en eso el vikingo se sienta a mi lado.

-Crees que al fin consigamos llegar a tierra Astrid?-me pregunta curioso y con pocas esperanzas de que lleguemos a tierra firme, la verdad mucho estaban cuestionando la decisión del jefe, yo solo me limpie la boca mientras le devolvía la cantimplora.

-No lo se..Snotlout...yo solo sigo ordenes del jefe-responde con voz cansada, no me siento con ánimos de entablar una charla con el, debo decirles que al estar tanto tiempo en altamar a tranquilizado bastante a Snotlout y a los gemelos, un gran alivio para muchos-solo hay que seguir este curso-respondi bostezando un poco mientras me intento acomoda y abrazarme mejor para darme calor y poder seguir durmiendo un rato mas.

-Pero ya estamos cansados de seguir navegando y no encontrar nada!-me dice muy molesto pero yo solo suelto un pequeño gruñido interno mientras pienso "se me acabo la paz"-ni siquiera sabemos a donde diablos nos dirigimos-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y cruanzdose de brazos, suspiro con pesadez y molestia, acoso no ve que estoy cansada?!.

-Snotlout...deja de quejarte...el jefe sabe lo que hace..tal ves lleguemos en poco tiempo-le dijo para intentar tranquilizarlo y de paso a mi, por que están molesta y cansada que si se vuelve a quejar no respondo, pero cuando lo miro el me mira con una cara muy seria-¡¿que?!...por que me miras así?-le pregunto extrañada y algo inquieta por su mirada, no le tengo miedo pero es incomodo que te miren así sin ningún motivo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo...como todos...que Stoick no a estando bien de la cabeza desde la muerte...-me dice mirándome directo los ojos mientras hablaba muy molesto por la actitud de nuestro jefe pero antes de que termine de hablar le tapo la boca con fuerza.

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo...tenemos estrictamente de no mencionar ese nombre-le dijo muy seriamente, hace tiempo el concejo nos informo que bajo ninguna circunstancias no se debía mencionar el nombre de Hiccup, por razón de que el murió traicionando a sus ideales y a su propia tribu, alguien como el no merecía ser recordado, otras de las razones porque lo cayo es porque...cada ves que es mencionado lo recuerdo...siento en mi corazón unas horribles punzadas de dolor intenso, al igual que la culpa de no haber hecho nada.

En eso le destapo la boca y mantengo mi mirada seria, debo hacer parecer que la muerte de Hiccup sea una molestia para todos, aunque parecía que también estamos bajo amenaza por no poder ni mencionarlo, en eso veo mi camisa, no me importa mencionarlo porque se que el me acompaña y que tal vez me vea desde el Valhalla para perdonarme.

-Astrid...Astrid!-me grita mi compañero casi al oído y haciéndome despertar, sino fuera que puso sus manos entre nosotros lo hubiera molido a golpes por gritarme tan fuerte.

-¡¿Que?!...¿que quieres?-le pregunto muy molesta mientras intenta limpiarme el odio para sacarme el zumbido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-me pregunta ahora mas relajado pero curiosos, yo solo asiste mientras siento un gran alivio por que el zumbido se acabara, luego lo volteo a ver curiosa-sobre lo hablamos el año pasado...que me dices?-me dice y pregunta un tanto nervioso, en cambio yo lo miro sin entender de que me estaba hablando.

-Eemm...el año pasado?...que me dijiste?-le pregunte sonriendo un poco tonta por no recordarlo, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, además mi mente ya casi no es la misma.

-Sobre ser mi novia!...y sobre algún día podernos casar-me dice agarrandome la mano y apretarla con fuerza, en su mira se podía ver la esperanza de que mi respuesta sea...uno si?, ni pensarlo!.

-Snotlout...te digo esto por que eres un gran compañero y no quiero herirte-debo ser seria pero estar tranquila-(no físicamente)-pienso irónica, la verdad sentía mi estomago revolverse por pensar que el y yo tengamos algo, pero a decir verdad es un gran compañeros, en estos dos años que fuimos atacados por los dragones hemos peleados los dos juntos, aunque tuve que evitar que no me vea ahuyentarlos, no lo veré mas que eso-tu no me gustas...y la respuesta es no-le termino decir de manera serena mientras me suelto de su agarre.

-¡¿Que?!...¿porque no?...sabes muy bien que hacemos el mejor equipo y una gran pareja!-me dice entre sorprendido y confundido para después estar muy alegre pero imaginarse estando juntos, creo que me voy a enfermar.

-Basta Snotlout...tu no me gustas y nunca me gustaste-le dijo ya molesta de su insistencia, no se podía creer lo que dijo y cuando iba a decir algo mas era mejor interrumpirlo-estoy enamorada de alguien mas-le comento rápidamente y sin pensar.

-¡¿Que?!...pero...de quien?!-me pregunta entre confundido y molesto, y la verdad no se que responder, actúe sin pensar pero una parte de mi me decía que era cierta...aunque la pregunta que me hacia era...de quien?.

-Es...al-alguien muy especial...para mi-le responde mirando la madera del suelo y pensando aun a quien me estoy refiriendo, ósea en realidad no estoy interesada en nadie pero no dejo de sentir un extraño presentimiento en mi corazón que es verdad-mira Snotlout no me molestes estoy cansada y no estoy para un interrogatorio-le respondo suspirando con cansancio y levantándome para irme, no quiero saber nada de esto, porque no solo me deja en dudas sino que también a su vez es doloroso.

Sin mas que decir me levante dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, no quiero saber nada de esta clases de cosas del "romanticismo" o del "matrimonio", solo me causa dolor y debo enfocarme en la tarea de mantener la vela estable, prefiero tener mi mente ocupada, a pensar en otra cosa. Al día siguiente se nos informaron tierra a la vista, todos estábamos sorprendido y mas porque lo que hallamos no era una isla, sino que la tierra se expandía a larga distancias.

-¡Damas y cabellaros!...¡les presento el lugar que una ves investigamos con mi grupo hace mucho tiempo¡...!bienvenidos al continente Elysium!-nos informa y presenta Stoick con seriedad, aun me sorprendía que alguien como el le falte una mano, los curanderos no solo se lo curaron sino que también le hicieron una protecisis para que pueda portar un arma, como arma removible.

Ya en tierra firme los gemelos exageraron en besar la arena del suelo gritando a los vientos y creo que a los dioses " _¡tierra al final!_ " " _!gracias Odín!_ ", yo solo niegue con la cabeza mientras sonreía para después ayudar a la demás para desempacar, mientras lo hacia giro mi cabeza hacia un costado y me sorprendo lo que veo. A mi derecha en una de las otras naves se bajan mis padres, no he tenido contacto con ellos desde que me fui y aun que estemos en la misma isla, aun no me sentía conforme por lo que una ves me digirieron, pero mi tristeza y molestia se hicieron aun lado la escuchar muchos reclamos.

Volteo ahora hacia el otro lado y pude ver una pequeña multitud hablando con el jefe, al parecer se estaba preguntando que es lo que haríamos?, el responde que nuestra salvación estaban en este lugar, que se comenzaría de nuevo, muchos se quejaban o estaba preocupados, Mildew...ese viejo cascarrabias fue casi la vos del pueblo, opinando que si nos internamos en el bosque solo encontraríamos la perdición, además de que no sabíamos que era lo que nos esperaban.

-¡Entonces propongo que alguno me acompañe para encontrar un lugar seguro!-propone de manera seria el jefe, todos el mundo quedo callado no sabían que responder, casi siempre lo misterioso y no entendible nos preocupada, mas sino sabíamos si volveríamos.

Pero poco a poco algunos se le unieron a la causa...incluyéndome, cosa que sorprendió a varios, Stocik estaba sorprendido pero a la vez alagado, Snotlout y su padre también se unieron a la causa, en total éramos 15 personas, los demás se quedaron a proteger los pocos víveres que teniamos. Debo decir que internarse en un misterioso bosque y sin saber que te espera no era algo encantador, pudimos observar diferentes y extrañas criaturas, eran tan raras y aterradoras pero no debíamos perder vista nuestra misión.

Nos les voy a contar la horrible experiencia que todos nosotros tuvimos al adentrarnos a ese horrible bosque, pero debo decirles que estuvimos al menos una semana en viniendo y retrocediendo para encontrar una sitio seguro para después estar el resto del mese reconstruyendo nuestras casas, también eh de agregar que me he descuidado mucho con mi entrenamiento, ya no estoy tan bien como antes, al igual que el jefe, pero los dragones de por si ya era difícil, este lugar te hacia doblegar y actuar como un niño, por las horribles criaturas que habitaban este sitio, pero solo se que Berk...volverá...a nacer.

 **2 meses más tarde**.

Jamás creí en toda mi vida que terminaríamos levantando muros, obvio hechos de troncos, pero en tal solo dos meses que hemos establecido una nueva aldea, hemos sidos atacados casi todas las noches, a diferencias de los dragones, que atacaban seguidos pero también esperaban cierto grado de tiempo, estos animales no eran la excepción y muchos de nosotros no podíamos dormir porque ellos atacaba de noche, lo peor es que no buscaba nuestra comida...sino...a nosotros, lo se porque eh visto a varios de mis compañeros caer y ver como esas criaturas se los llevaban.

Debo decir que en este lugar era muy difícil encontrar comida, ya que cualquier extraña criatura que veíamos seria nuestra comida o nosotros seriamos su comida, aunque también había una cualidad entre estas criaturas y los dragones, ambos atacaban en manadas y obvio que para nosotros eso no era muy bueno pero debíamos seguir adelante, somos vikingos y no hay nada que no podamos superar.

Tuve que volver a mis viejas raíces pero que lo que enfrenábamos no eran dragones, asíque no abra culpa ni remordimiento, también debo agregar que no siempre era la misma especie sino que iban cambiando o rotando?, como si se comunicaran para ver quien atacaba cada día...muy raro...no?, fue una locura pero para mi todo empeoro dos días después del ultimo ataque.

El gran Stoick nos convoco a todos a una pequeña reunión en la gran casa, casi siempre íbamos ahí por dos razón, una...es el fuerte mayormente protegido y dos...era el único lugar donde teníamos para construir el mapa sobre las zonas que hemos investigado y donde mayormente se puede encontrar comida...aunque muy poco...si esto sigue así nos moriremos de hambre...

-Su atención por favor!-grita le jefe parado en la gran mesa y intentando que todo guarden silencio, yo me encontraba con mis antiguos compañeros, no preste mucha atención a lo que decía el jefe ya que me quede un poco mas concentrada en mis compañeros.

Todos nosotros en tal solo dos años y medio casi habíamos cambiado mucho, bueno a excepción de los gemelos...ellos siguen siendo igual de alocados pero al ves están un tanto tranquilos, este sitio y lo que hemos visto los hizo bajarse de las nubes un poco, Tuffnut cambio un poco pero solo su cabello, ahora hizo que su pelo queda muy pegado y quemado?...según el ese estilo lo llama rasta...muy común en su familia...creo.

En Snotlout me di cuenta que esta un poco mas bajo que nosotros, porque todos a excepción de Fishlegs, teníamos la misma altura, ahora Tuffnut y el mismo Fishlegs nos ganan en altura, siendo este ultimo el que mas cambio, con la la escases de hambre que pasamos el pobre de Fishlegs comenzo a bajar de peso, aunque aun se notaba algo gordito, en Ruffnut solo se le afilo un poquito mas la cara, todo lo demás sigue igual, en cambio yo solo me quite mi mecho de mi cabello y lo deje crecer un poco mas, fue mi unico cambio y mi nueva camisa, pero casi siempre me pregunto...

Como seria Hiccup si estuviera con nosotros?, como el siempre fue el pequeño y adorable de todos, me pregunto que tan alto seria en estos dos años?, tendrá mi altura? o será igual de alto que Tuffnut? O estaría igual que Snotlout?...cualquier respuesta seria muy interesante, tanto que me causaría gracia imaginármelo con la misma altura que Snotlout diciendo " _ay los dioses me odia_ " " _todo esto es lo que voy a crecer?!_ "...

Si...seria gracioso...* _sigh_ *...la melancolía y la tristeza me invaden, viviré con una pregunta que jamás será respondida, si esa maldita de Hera no hubiera aparecido las cosas tal ves serian diferentes!, muy diferentes, Hiccup hubiera demostrándoles a todos que los dragones no son lo que creíamos, tal ves podríamos ser los mejores jinetes en todo el archipiélago, Hiccup y yo volveríamos a ser amigos y compañeros de aventuras!, y tal ves algo mas!...

* _Sigh_ *

¿A quien quiero engañar?...nada de eso seria real, aunque Hiccup se los demostrara...nadie le creería, el estaría encerrado o peor desterrado, Toothless tal ves tenga el mismo destino que tuvo...y yo...yo sola...no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo...terminaría teniendo el mismo destino que el...aunque ahora que lo pienso eso no estaría...

- _Astrid!...Astrid!_ -me llaman mis amigos en vos baja y mientras que Fishlegs me daba leves empujones.

- _¡¿Que?!_ -le pregunto algo molesta de que me hallan interrumpido en mis pensamiento profundos.

- _El jefe te esta llamando_ -me responde Fishlegs nervioso y señalando hacia delante, yo giro mi cabeza hacia donde esta mi jefe y me doy cuenta que todos nos estaban mirando.

Stoick me esta llamando a mi?, pero para que?, si no hecho nada malo?, mejo no entro en detalles o preguntas y respuestas sin sentido, antes que pueda preguntar para que me quería el jefe, Ruffnut me termino empujando para que valla..."gracias por el empujan", pienso con sarcasmo mientras me dirijo hacia donde estaba mi jefe, con todas las miradas del pueblo observándome, debo decir que fue realmente incomodo y mas porque no sabia para que me llamaron.

-Pa-para que...me..me llamo jefe?-le pregunta un poco cobija, nunca fui una chica tímida pero me sentía estupida...porque no sabia porque me llamo o porque motivo, tendré que averiguarlo.

-Veras Astrid...te llame porque hay algo que quiero anunciar y tu eres parte de eso-me responde y habla solo para mi, la verdad quede muy confundida con lo que me dijo, a que se estaba refiriendo?, pero antes de que pregunte..el jefe miro hacia el publico-pueblo de berk!...hoy daré un anuncio importante en donde se marcara el destino para todos y para esta joven guerrera-comenta el jefe con voz fuerte y seria mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo, algo en esto no me agradaba- los que les quiero decir...que le den un calido aplauso a su !nueva comandante!-termina de hablan fuertemente.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito totalmente sorprendida, muy confundida y muy asustada, ¡¿comandante?!...yo?!...me dieron el cargo de comandante?!...no puede ser!.

-¡¿QUE?!-grita todo el resto igual de sorprendidos que yo, en que lío me estaba me tiendo el jefe?, apenas puedo cuidarme yo misma, ahora quiere que proteja a los demás?, esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

Luego del GRAN anuncio que me dieron, mi vida se complico mas de lo que ya lo tenia, primero por ser una traidora del clan Hofferson y ahora tener un puesto que no me lo merezco?!, sinceramente la frase de Hiccup me resulta cada vez mas lógica.

Los días, semanas hasta meses pasaron y aunque el puesto no me agradaba, me tuve que acostumbrar para ayudar...a..mi...gente?, yo aun no los podía perdonar por las cosas que le hicieron pasar a Hiccup, lo irónico de esto es que durante 10 años de mi vida quise ser parte de todo esto...soñar con ser la mejor y superar a mis antes pasados, y a hora que lo consegui...no quiero saber nada...es...mas lo odio. Lo peor es que...a quien quiero y me vea triunfar…ya no esta aquí para felicitarme, solo me debe mirar con odio y asco, cada día que pasa se me hace mas difícil tener esta culpa del crimen que no cometí pero del que también no fui testigo para ayudar.

Como sea...faltaba poco para que el invierno se fuera y lo mas raro es que durante la muerte de Hiccup hace mas de 3 años, el cielo se ha tornado oscuro, hace tiempo que no vemos el sol radiante y mas ahora que estamos lejos de Berk, eso lo que siento por dentro...pero hay otras cosas que me han pasado y esas son...

 _Comandante Astrid!...le gustaría ser mi novia?_

 _Comandante!...le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?_

 _Comandante...le han dicho lo hermosa que es?._

 _Hey comandante...le gustaría casarse conmigo?._

Así eran las primeras preguntas..."si tenia novio?" o "quiere salir conmigo?" o "quiere ser novia o hasta esposa?", muchos era vikingos solteros que solo me veían como un simple trofeo, otros era vikingos jóvenes que rescatamos y que me pedían salir con ellos, pero el peor de todos fue un vikingo que al menos me doblegaba la edad...el hombre se quería casar conmigo!...que asco!, obvio que a todos los mande a pescar, en es especial al viejo.

No se que...quienes se creían?, para todos ellos solo soy un "titulo"...una cara bonita?, ni aunque estuviera loca o desesperada para enamoraría de todos ellos!, porque la gran mayoría no lo conozco, además...jamás los vería de esa forma, por obvias razones, y porque desde el día que le dije a Snotlout que me gustaba alguien...esas palabras poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en realidad, si me gusta alguien...es mas lo he llevando en mi corazón mucho antes de darme cuanta pero ese alguien se fue de este mundo...junto con mi corazón.

Hiccup...te amo...y nunca tuve el atrevimiento de decírtelo, tuve tantas oportunidades para decírlo pero no lo hice, me maldigo por eso, ahora te fuiste y en mi...siento un gran vacío que no puedo rellenarlo con nada...!te amo¡...¡lo siento mucho!...solo por esta noche me dejare ahogar en mis penas, solo por esta noche dejare que mi corazón saque todo este dolor y remordiendo acumulado, y cuando ya me sienta mejor le diré al jefe que me saque de este estupido puesto que medio, esto no es para mi.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Los ataques de las criaturas nocturnas continuaban, nuestro jefe ya no daba ordenes, es mas solo ayudaba a combatir y luego se encerraba en su casa todo el día, la verdad no lo entendía pero era una buena excusa para hablar con el y salirme de este horrible puesto, asíque después de ayudar a limpiar el pueblo, me fui hablar con el jefe para salirme.

 _Toc-toc_

Toque su puerta al menos unas cinco o seis veces pero parecía que no había nadie, lo cual era ilógico sabiendo que es el único lugar a donde siempre se dirige o peor...no quiere ver a nadie, y como culparlo?, si el pobre hombre lo perdió todo, a amigos y a su familia, a deferencia de mi que aun la tengo pero ya no me trato el realmente los perdió a todos, golpe una ultima vez mas y sino me quiere responder lo dejare hasta lo que lo pueda volver a...

-Oh...hola Astrid...a que se debe tu visita?-sale y me recibe mi jefe después de abrir la puerta de golpe, quiero aclarar dos cosas que me sorprendieron al verlo, una...que estaba muy descuidado, desarreglado y despeinado, tanto su cabeza como su barba, dos el pobre hombre tenia unas horribles ojeras, se nota que nuestro jefe no dormia y tal vez este mal de salud?, espero que eso ultimo no sea verdad.

-Bueno..yo...jefe...se encuentra bien?-le pregunto preocupada y dejando mi problema interno aun lado, en tan pocos días Stoick se había descuidado tan mal o yo no le presto atención?, creo que lo segundo tiene mas lógica para mi porque en verdad ya a nada le presto atención.

Pero el no me responde en seguida, solo suspira con tristeza mientras se retiraba de la puerta, dejándola un poco abierta y se adentraba a su casa, por curiosidad y preocupación entro, y solo veo una gran casa para una sola persona, el habiente es algo calido pero poco reconfortante, era casi depresivo, en eso veo a mi jefe sentado una silla mirado la fotaga encendida, yo cierra la puerta tras de mi y me acerco un poco.

-Jef..-intento entrar una pequeña charla pero..

-Hace unos días atrás...fue...el cumpleaños...de Hiccup-me dice de golpe manteniendo su triste mirada fija en el fuego, en cambio yo ahogo un grito de sorpresa, porque era cierto y me olvide…Hiccup en este momentos ya tendría unos 18 años, ya seria adulto y quien sabe?, seria muy apuesto...¡bien hecho Astrid otro cumpleaños mas que te olvidas de el!.

-El...ya seria un adulto...tal vez ya se estaría preparando para ser un gran jefe-comenta mi jefe vagando con tristeza en su recuerdos, imaginando a su hijo no solo siendo un adulto sino que también en todo un jefe, la verdad me era difícil verlo como jefe y no porque no tenga madera, esque el me dijo una vez que no era como su padre-aun no puedo creer todo lo he hecho para alejarlo de mi-agrega apretando su mano con fuerza.

Yo no se que decir, vine hasta aquí para que me quietara de un puesto que no me merezco y en tan solo mencionar a mi viejo "amigo"...al "amor de mi vida", hizo que me derrumbara, que abandonara todo lo que vine hacer, tan solo me quedo aquí parada como una tonta agarrandome el brazo y mirando con tristeza el suelo, mientras los recuerdo de mi "amor" pasaban por mi cabeza. En parte se como te sientes Stoick…yo también estuve a su lado por un tiempo y luego lo aparte de mi.

-Oh!...discúlpame Astrid...me deje llevar por mis recuerdos-se disculpa mi jefe sacándome de mis pensamientos y recuerdos, yo solo le niego con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, aun estaba internamente desanimada-pero a que se debe tu visita?, ya que no me respondiste la primera vez-al preguntarme eso con curiosidad no supe que responder, solo me quede parada con la boca cerrada.

-Yo...bueno...-no sabia que decir, hasta que recordé algo que paso hace dos días, carraspeo mi garganta para tranquilizarme y luego responder-jefe...es verdad lo que dice en el pueblo?...que usted puso a Spitelout como jefe temporal?-le pregunto entre curiosa y confundida con ese rumor, en serio Stoick hizo eso?, pero por que?.

-A decir verdad...si-me responde con la mirada gacha y volviendo a ver el fuego, yo me quede sorprendida e iba a reprocharle pero continúo-soy conciente que no es la mejor decisión que eh tomado pero ya no tengo cabeza para pensar en el pueblo, durante mucho tiempo eh puesto al pueblo antes que a mi...antes que mi familia...y ahora...-me confianza de manera tranquila pero poco a poco su mirada cambiaba a una profunda tristeza.

Desde que era una niña siempre admire en secreto a nuestro jefe, siempre tan valiente, tan entregado por lo que le importa y defendiendo a todo por igual, pero también había veces que no me agradaba lo que hacia...como por el ejemplo...el mas común…su trato con su único hijo, puedo respetarlo como un gran vikingo pero como padre de familia le hace fatal mucho...en todo caso...tiene razón, su cabeza ya estaba en otro lado y con mayor sentido, si puso a Spitelout como jefe.

Pero ahora la pregunta que me hacia era….que voy hacer ahora?, como me dije antes, vine con la intención de que el me saque del puesto de comandante pero al ver como están las cosas creo que será mejor que me quede con el puesto para mantener o mejor dicho…que la aldea no se destruya así misma. Estuve con mi jefe hasta que cayo la noche, ya después me fui a mi casa para ver como estaban las cosas...ahora mi pregunta es...que mas puede pasar?.

 **2 semanas después**.

Creo que ahora me arrepiento de esos pensamientos que tuve hace 2 semanas, lo digo porque paso algo que nunca creí que pasaría, me habían asignado como jefa de un pequeño grupo para ir a investigar y cazar en la playa, ya que nuestra única provisión de comida hasta ahora era el pescado, cuando fuimos a la zona de pesca nos habíamos encontrara con algo que nunca creíamos ver...un gran navío vikingo con toda su embarcación tirada en la arena, fuimos en su rescate para saber si estaban heridos, vivos o muertos.

Para buena suerte algunos estaba con vida, aun respiraban...pero débilmente, otros...no lo lograron, en eso veo a un chico pelirrojo despertándose, voy a ir a verlo, suerte para mi que llevaba una cantimplora, la abro mientras me arrodillo a su lado para después darle un poco de agua, el la recibe con gusto...me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvieron a la deriva?.

-Gra-gracias-me dice el chico con voz afónica, creo que mi pregunta ya fue respondida...han estado mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo...ahorra tus fuerzas-le digo de manera suave para que intente relajarse, en eso miro a uno de mis compañeros-Molicio!-le grito para llamar su atención cosa que lo logro-vete al pueblo con Belka y vallan a buscar ayuda para ayudar a estas personas!-le informo y ordeno con seriedad, el asiste de manera seria y sale corriendo junto con su compañera, en eso veo pelirrojo que ya tenia los ojos semi abiertos...estos eran negros cual carbón.

-Qui...en...eres...tu?..a caso...un ángel?-me pregunta aun afónico pero parecía algo...cautivado?, la verdad no lo se…aunque ignoro su pequeño piropo para intentar responder mi nombre.

-Yo soy...

-Comandante!-me interrumpe el llamado de un de mis compañeros, yo lo volteo a ver-encontramos a alguien conciente!-me informa desde la distancia y por el tono de voz no parecía muy alegre o preocupado, era todo lo contrario.

-En seguida voy!-le responde con seriedad para después voltear a ver al chico que tengo en mis brazos-ten debes hidratarte...luego regreso-le digo con seriedad mientras le dejo la cantimplora aun lado, para después dejar su cabeza recostada en el suelo y me levanto para dirigirme hacia donde estaban mis compañeros.

Al llegar veo a otros tres en el lugar, estaba ayudando al hombre de cabellos negro y barba descuidada con algunas canas a sentarse sobre una roca, su armadura tenia picos en los hombros y una mirada seria pero asquerosa, me acerco hasta mi compañero que me informo y cruzamos miradas serias para después ver al vikingo que encontraron.

-Quien eres? Y de donde vienen?-le pregunto muy seriamente, algo en este hombre me daba una muy mala espina.

-Mi nombre...es...Alvin-me responde entre serio y cansado mientras mantiene la mirada agacha pero para después levantarla y mirarme directo a los ojos- y vengo...de la isla...de los mar-marginados-me responde entre suspiros y luego me da una sonrisa cansada pero malvada, en cambio yo no entiendo nada pero al mirar mis compañeros algo me decía que lo conocían.

-Llévelo a el y a sus guerreros a la aldea...el jefe sabrá que ara con ellos-les informo y ordeno con seriedad, no porque me lance esa mirada me iba intimidar, puedo ser joven para le puesto que tengo pero no soy estupida, ni cobarde, si este hombre cree que me iba a intimidad con eso...no tiene ni idea.

-A la orden comandante-ataca la orden un de mis subordinados para después darle la misma información a los demás, mientras yo me dirigía ayudar al chico de cabellos rojos.

Al final casi todo el pueblo conocía a ese hombre llamado Alvin, me contaron junto con mis amigos que el era un gran amigo del jefe, pero por desacuerdo y queriendo hacer todo a su manera termino siendo desterrado de Berk para terminar convirtiéndose en un marginado, ahora creo que lo recuerdo mis padre me contaron la historia de un vikingo que traición la confianza del jefe y había sido desterrado, solo que no me acordaba del nombre.

Al final Stoick era quien tenia la ultima palabra de lo que se les haría a Alvin y sus hombre, pero rápidamente tuve que interrumpir diciendo que no todos los hombre que estaban con el era sus hombres, también había jóvenes y mujeres vikingas, eso puso en duda tanto a Stoick como Spitelout, además de que Alvin agrego que alguien los ataco con los dragones, al igual que a muchos que rescato, cuando dijo esas palabras Stoick no lo pensó dos veces e invito a Alvin y a Spitelout a que entraran a la gran casa, solo ellos tres, después de eso no supimos que mas paso.

Para quitarme la duda decidí ir a ver algunos de los sobrevivientes, especial los vikingos de mis edad, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Snotlout me acompañaron para averiguar quienes eran, entre algunos de ellos notamos al chico pelirrojo que ayude, dos chicas, una de cabello castaño y otra pelirroja, nos presentamos y ellos también lo hicieron, Eddy era el chico que rescate, una de la chicas se llamaba Daisy y la otra era Leia, parecía buena gente pero aparte de Eddy, las dos chicas no eran muy guerras en apariencia, pero desde que conozco a Hiccup nunca es bueno juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.

Eddy era un novato guerrero en aprendizaje, Daisy era una…curandera?!, pero también un aprendiz pero eso era bueno para todos, eso les ayudaría mucho a los nuestros, en cambio Leia era granjera, su tribu había sido atacada por los dragones, muy poco de su tribu sobrevivieron, sus padres no estaban incluidos, cuando iba darle un poco de ánimos, cosa que no soy buena, Fishlegs se me adelante para darle ánimos, creo que la dejare en sus manos, el siempre a sido bueno para tranquilizar un poco la situación...

Solo que...jamás creí...que toda esta pequeña felicidad que teníamos volviera a caer en tristeza...

 **Edad 20 años**.

Como fue que esto paso?, como es posible que cinco de nosotros no pudimos ganarle a un solo hombre?! Y lo peor de todo es que perdimos a uno de los nuestros, otra ves vuelve a pasar...otra ves no puede defender a uno de mis amigos...primero Hiccup y Toothless...ahora Fishlegs! No esto no puede ser cierto!, tras de esos Snotlout perdió una pierna, no tuve tiempo de analizar la situación solo me preocupaba en salvar a Snotlout en llevarlo a la aldea lo mas rápido posible, con ayuda de Tuffnut pudimos llevarlo mientras su hermana nos cuidaba la retaguardia.

Cuando llegamos fuimos azotados con miles de preguntas, mas el enojo de Spitelout sobre que le paso a su hijo, les contamos todo lo que nos paso, como fue que Snotlout perdió la pierna y como fue que...Fishlegs...Fishlegs murió, mi tristeza quedo de lado al ver la miradas de sorpresa en el jefe Spitelout y en Alvin, que había venido hace un momento, nos iban a hacer mas preguntas pero en ese momento aparecio el Stoick y nos pregunto que paso  
?, entre los gemelos y yo le contamos todo pero con tal solo mencionar el nombre del hombre que nos ataco la expresión del jefe termino siendo de sorpresa y enfado.

 _Arquero negro?_

Esa fueron sus palabras, nosotros tres nos quedamos sorprendidos con eso, ya que teníamos entendido que el ataco la aldea pero no sabíamos nada de su "nombre", segundo por palabras del mismo Stoick, ese hombre buscaba venganza sobre todos nosotros y que también era una clase de protector de dragones, todo esto me parece increíble, un hombre prtoejiendo a los dragones?, buscaba venganza sobre nosotros?.

Pues que venga, no le daré una segunda oportunidad, la próxima vez que lo vea acabare con el por a ver matado a mi amigo Fishlegs, dicho y hecho me voy con una cosa en mente, matar al tal arquero negro, por su culpa pedir a otro amigo y uno muy bueno de corazón, es hora de mejorar mi entrenamiento, ya basta de solo mantenerme a lo seguro, si sigo por este camino no voy vencer a ese sujeto, ni tampoco a esa maldita, debo mejorar...a como de lugar.

 **3 meses después.**

Cosa horribles nos han pasado, ahora no solo las criaturas nos atacaban en las noches, de día los dragones también nos atacaban, después estar casi 3 años fuera de su alcance vuelve de nuevo, cuando ellos venia por la mañana yo...yo...yo intentaba no pelear contra ellos, en realidad no puedo pelear contra ellos, no cuando siento las miradas de Hiccup y Toothless sobre mi, por suerte tenia esta camisa igual a la de el que me hacia recodar que no debo pelear contra ellos, pero al caer la noche la cosa cambiaba, esas bestias carnívoras no era algo que me ponían en duda y gracias a ellos podría saber como iba mi entrenamiento.

Otra cosa que paso es que yo...yo no tenia cara para hablar con Leia sobre Fishlegs, el estaba bajo mi custodia y lo deje morir, la pobre a estado muy deprimida últimamente pero no se como animarla, yo aun no supero su muerte, ni la de mi antiguo amigo, soy un desastre para las emociones, creo que es mejor que me siga concentrando en mi entrenamiento para por lo menos calmar mi herido corazón.

Otra cosa que paso fue mientras Snotlout se recuperaba de su falta de pierna, su padre dio el anuncio de que su hijo, por su gran heroísmo al enfrentar y sobrevivir en batalla sea proclamado como sargento, todos quedamos sorprendidos, Alvin fue uno de los que se quejo junto con el viejo Mildew, no se porque pero esos dos juntos me daban una mala espina, pero dejando eso de lado, la verdad no iba a quejarme porque a Snotlout le dieran ese puesto, la verdad creo que se lo merece, el a luchado con valentía y honor contra cualquier adversidad mientras que yo no me lo merezco, es cierto que eh luchado contra esas criaturas con valor y fuerza, también con adversidad y honor...pero contra los dragones...contra ellos me hago aun lado.

* _Sigh*_

Debo dejar de pensar de en eso, solo me traen malos recuerdos, preferí irme a la sala de entrenamiento para mejor mi rendimiento, al llegar me sorprendió ver a los gemelos en este sitio, por lo general ellos entrenaban con su familia.

-Chicos que hacen aquí?-les pregunto entre sorprendida y extrañada mientras me les acercaba.

-Bueno estuvimos pensado-me responde Ruffnut mirando a su hermano y yo pensado "valla milagro" con sarcasmo-que seria bueno que peleáramos juntos-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa e interesada en su propia propuesta, yo los miro sorprendida.

-Pero ustedes no entrenan con su familia?-les vuelve a preguntar por esa duda que tuve al principio.

-Si...bueno... pero...creíamos que si volvíamos a ver a ese sujeto de nuevo podríamos pelear los tres juntos-responde Tuffnut de manera seria y sabiamente, la verdad su hipótesis me sorprendió, ya que la primera vez que peleamos contra el estábamos muy en desventaja ya nunca habíamos peleados juntos, pero si tal ves nosotr…

-Esperen un segundo.. hay de Snotlout?, el también se nos podría unir-les pregunto y les sugiero, no estaba muy segura en seguir aguantando a Snotlout pero ya hace un tiempo que me a dejado en paz y ahora es una gran compañero de lucha, su fuerza nos serviría de mucho, pero al ver que ellos dos se miraron con preocupación, eso me extraño-¿que pasa?-les vuelvo a preguntar extrañada por su cruces de miradas.

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que al parecer el...-me responde Tuffnut un poco dudoso de contarme mientras se rasca un poco la nuca, en cambio yo estoy aun mas confundida.

-Lo que pasa es que Snotlout esta...con la mente en otra parte...eh ido a visitarlo en estos días..y como que esta siempre muy alterado, enfado por perder la pierna, por la humillación que el arquero le hizo pasar, por saber que...la muerte de Fishlegs recae en el-me responde Ruffnut entre seria y triste por nuestro amigo que estaba pasando por una mala situación.

Creo que mas o menos lo entiendo, la muerte de Fishlegs no solo cae en el, en todos nosotros que estuvimos ahí y no pudimos hacer nada, mas con el tema de su pierna esos es algo que el solo debe enfrentar...* _sigh_ *...así es nuestra vida y la aceptamos como podemos, solo espero que Snotlout pueda pararse después esto, como todo los hemos estado haciendo. Pero eso si...no volveremos a perder contra ese maldito, daremos venganza por nuestro amigo caído en batalla...

 **1 año después.**

MADITA SAE!...todo tiene que ser una gran y maldita broma!, esto no se tuvo que volver a repetir!, demonios...demonios...demonios!...como pudo pasar esto?...otra vez….perdimos a Ruffnut...Tuffnut y yo quedamos atrapados bajo una avalancha y la aldea había sido atacada.

Todo...todo había sido una trampa por ese maldito, nos hizo perseguirlo para que sus dragones nos atacaran y de paso llevarse a otro de los nuestros...maldito...maldito...maldito hijo de...!, solo puede lastimar mis puños contra la nieve, mis lagrimas caían mientras acumulaban mi furia, acaso...no puedo salvar a ninguno de mis amigos?, toda persona que tenga un pequeño contacto conmigo se ira sin que pueda hacer nada?, si yo estoy mal no me imagino a Tuffnut que tuve que noquearlo para llevarlo a devuelta a la aldea y que cuando despertó tuvieron que frenarlo como tres vikingos para que no cometa una locura para ir en busca de su hermana.

Cada tragedia que nos pasa, es un golpe muy emocional para todos y mas para los mas cercanos, intentamos levantarnos como podemos y seguir peleando porque cuando llevamos un arma con nosotros...los llevamos a todos, no solo a los vivos sino también...a los que ya no están con nosotros...una gran enseñanza que nos a impuesto nuestro jefe. El tiempo paso y algo nuevo me paso...una tarde de nieve estaba patrullando sola, quera alejarme un poco de las insistencias de Eddy y un chico llamado Gustav sobre estar ambos siempre al pendiente de mi.

A decir verdad Gustav me a sorprendido lo grande y valiente que se ha hecho estando en este continente, bueno a decir verdad si en esta vida no eres fuerte...te comerán vivo, pero me eh dado cuenta, que al igual que muchos, están enamorados de mi y yo la verdad no estoy interesada en ninguno de los dos, solo los veo como buenos amigos pero cambiando de tema, lo que me encontré en mi patrullaje hizo que mi corazón casi se detuviera.

Una niña...una pequeña niña de cabellos negros como la noche y que tendría al menos uno 7 años de edad estaba tirada contra la base de un árbol, con raspones y moretones, rápidamente me acerque a ella y rezaba a todos los dioses que no este muerta, intento encontrar su pulso y lo consigo, suerte para mi que fui a un par de clases de los curanderos, para después revisar que no tenga ninguna quebradura, por desgracia si tenían una, su brazo derecho estaba fracturado, mas una fuerte y horrible herida en la sien, con un pedazo de mi leggins cubro la herida en su cabeza...pero no sabia que hacer con la fractura del brazo...

En eso veo mi hacha y la parte del filo estaba atada con el mango, si le quitaba la soja y usaba el mango de mi hacha como medio de enderezar podría ayudarla y que la herida no se infecte, pero cometía el resigo que ambas estaríamos indefensa contra los peligros del bosque, pero mis pensamiento fueron bloqueados cuando escuche unos rugidos no muy lejos de donde estaba, sin pensar actúe rápido haciendo lo que primero debía hacer, desate el filo de mi hacha, rompí el mango en dos lo ate con fuerza en su brazo, la pequeña solo soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, es fuerte...fue lo que pensé para que luego me quite mi abrigo para abrigarla, la cargue lo mas cuidadosa que puede y me fui corriendo.

Los rugidos se escuchaba cercar, llevarlos a la aldea no era una opción y menos después recibir un ataque anoche, asíque intente buscar un refugio para que esas bestias no nos vieran, por suerte encontré una cueva y por suerte estaba desabitada, al entrar me senté contra la pared mientras abrazaba a la niña para darle calor, me pregunto...que hace una pequeña como ella en un bosque tan peligroso?, creo que ella sola me podría responder...

-Eh?...que...que paso?-pregunta en voz baja la pequeña, yo la miro y en eso me doy cuenta que con cada palabra estaba abriendo sus ojos, tenia unos lindos ojos verdes...tan como...no! ya no piense en el…no en este momento-quien...eres...tu?-me pregunta otra vez muy débil.

-Mi nombre es Astrid...tranquila...estas a salvo conmigo-le responde en vos baja y con tranquilidad mientra le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa-y tu…quien eres?-le pregunto suavemente, solo quiera saber quien era lo demás puede esperar.

-Mi...mi nom-nombre...es...I-Iris-me responde entre cortado y parecía que le costaba recordar.

-Iris eh?...es un lindo nombre-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras la acomodo para que este mas cómoda pero gracias a ese movimiento suelta un quejido de dolor-shh...shh...shh...tranquila..estas bien...solo no te muevas mucho-le a concejo suavemente mientras la abrigo.

-Gra-gracias...por...ayudarme-me agradece en voz baja mientras poco a poco sus ojos se vuelve a cerrar, para mi tranquilidad solo se durmió, pero yo soy la que no debe quedarse dormida por si esas bestias o los dragones nos encuentran.

Por suerte pudimos regresar al siguiente día, lleve a Iris sobre mis brazos para que su brazo fracturado no resulte dañado, tuve que tener mucho cuidado en donde pisaba o de que alguna criatura o dragón nos viera, al final llegamos sin problemas y lleve a la pequeña con los curanderos para que el traten el brazo, mientras esperaba Eddy, Gustav y el mismo Tuffnut me preguntaron si estaba bien o que había pasado que no había vuelto, les contentes sin problemas y de manera tranquila, aunque tuvimos que tranquilizar a la pequeña disputa entre Gustav y Eddy.

Hasta que Stoick pareció, después de trae tantas malas noticias volvió a retomar el puesto de jefe, cosa que fue un gran alivio para muchos, en ese mismo intentarte a Tuffnut lo iba asignar a una nueva expedición con otro grupo, para saber si abría otro lugar mas seguro, mas tarde cuando todos se fueron a su rutina de vigilancia yo me quede para ver como estaba la pequeña, en eso uno de los curanderos me dijo que todo estaba bien, su brazo se curar, eso me alivio mucho pero ahora la pregunta que me hacia y que le hice al doctora fue...que haremos con la niña?, no sabia quienes eran sus padres o si tenia padres, además no podía dejarla sola con cualquier vikingo en este lugar.

Hasta que el doctora me dijo las palabras que nunca en mi vida hubiera escuchado mencionar.

-Por que no la cuida usted comandante?-me pregunta amablemente y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, en cambio yo me quede en shock.

-Qu..que?...yo?!..cuidarla a ella?...no creo que pueda-le respondo entre contrada pregunta y estando muy alarmada, apenas me puedo cuidarme yo misma, como iba a cuidar de una menor?!.

-Lo se...se que no eres una mujer capacitada para cuidar niños-auch!...eso dolió...aunque en parte se cierto...no se si estoy capacitada para cuidar niños-pero la pequeña a estado preguntado por ti desde que despertó..creo que te tomo cariño rápidamente-me dijo entre pequeñas risas mientras yo me quedaba otras vez sorprendida.

Iris estuvo preguntando por mi?, pero...yo no hice nada para que lo haga, solo la cuide y la ayude nada mas, no supe que hacer en el momento, solo pase a la habitación para verla, pero antes de hacerlo la doctora me dijo que no haga muchas preguntas, ya que su mente esta algo dispersa, en resumen perdió la memoria...abra sido por el golpe que tena en la cabeza cuando la encontré?, creo que era lo mas lógico, si sus padre murieron no quiero hacerle recordar horribles recuerdos.

Y así ella se convirtió en mi pequeña luz de alegría en mi largo camino de soledad, tristeza y amargura, todos los días llegar a casa o al refugio para ser recibida por su calido abrazo era algo que me llevaba de dicha y alegría al corazón, también en algunas circunstancias ella me contaba las cosas que mas o menos recordaba, lo que me ponía mas en duda de donde ella venia, ya que ella me día que al principio vivía en una gran castillo y luego en una cueva.

Que clase de humano con cabeza de carnero viviría en una cueva con una pequeña?, creí que ya avanzado en nuestra cultura pero veo que algunos les gusta estar en la antiguedad, como sea, el tiempo paso, los peligros no dismuniyeron y las sorpresas no se hacían esperar, como la relación de Tuffnut con Daisy o la nueva integrante de búsqueda que Tuffnut y su grupo encontró...Heather, la palabra "guerrera" estaba marcada en todo su cuerpo, lamento mucho lo de sus padres pero ese no era su destino y los dioses le dieron otra oportunidad de vivir, espero que no desaprovecho la oportunidad que sus padres le dieron.

Pero había algo que descubrí sobre mi pequeña revoltosa, en una noche tranquila había llegado a casa después de mi turno de vigilancia y lo que encontré me dejo sin palabras, al entrar a mi casa vi como Iris hacia flotar los cubiertos y platos para ponerlos en la mesa, por instinto me cubrí contra la pared para después observarla con seriedad, todo las cosas volaban de un lado otro mientras que para ella parecía todo un juego, ahora entendía mejor como era posible que su brazo se curar tan rápido...Iris...que cosa eres?.

Pero debía hacerme esa pregunta?, decirle a todo el mundo que la niña que estaba bajo mi cuidado era en realidad una especie de bruja?...no claro que no...hace un año ella me dijo que las palabras mas lindas que mi herido corazón puedo escuchar.

- _Puedo llamarte...mami?-_

Esas fueron sus palabras mientras cocinaba para ella, yo me quedo muda y con el tazón en la mano, una parte de mi quería llorar de la emoción, nunca en mi vida creí que una dulce niña me digiera "mama", es mas nunca creí tener una familia propia, no desde que Hiccup se fue de mi vida, no hice otra cosa que dejar el tazón sobre el mostrado para después agacharme y extender mis abrazos hacia ella, todo para que ella venga a mi muy contenta por aceptar su propuesta.

Esos recuerdos me invadieron, yo no pensaba decir nada a nadie pero esto debía tener dos lado, yo no le contaría a nadie si ella me dice de donde es, salí de mi escondite y la encare, cuando aclare mi garganta la pobre casi le da un infarto, suerte para ambas que nada se rompió pero uno de los cuchillos quedo calvado contra el suelo.

-¡Ma-mama!...yo..digo...llegaste antes-me dice sorprendida para después tranquilizarse y darme una sonrisa...creo que esta muy nerviosa.

-Claro que si cariño-le respondi sonriendo un poco amable, le seguiré el juego hasta que veo la "cena" sobre el mostrador-hoy era tu día de cocinar?-le pregunto un poco extrañada, la verdad estaba poco perdida sobre que día cocinaba ella o yo.

-En realidad es tu día...pero decidid que mejor lo hacia yo-me responde tímidamente mientras pateaba un poco el suelo y no me miraba, eso me extraño.

-Pero si es mi día...¿por que no me dejas cocinar?-le pregunta mirándola con la ceja alzada pero ella no me respondió de inmediato, al contrario se tomo su tiempo mientras miraba la cocina, en eso me doy cuenta-espera...no me digas que no te agrada mi comida?-le pregunto un poco dolida de que mis esfuerzo culinarios no eran tan buenos.

-No te enojas si te dijo que no?-me dice o mas bien me pregunta con una sonrisa tímida mientras que para mi fue coma una flecha hacia mi orgullo de mujer y madre-lo...lo siento mama...es que tu comida no sea buena...es solo que…te pasas de ingredientes-me explica con calma y amablemente, mientras que yo me siento derrotada por dentro, una niña me gano.

-* _Sigh_ *...supongo que tienes razón cariño...creo que no soy buena para la cocina-comento entre suspiros y estando completamente derrotada, pero ahora una pregunta resurgía para mi-por cierto Iris...quien te enseño a cocinar?-pregunto muy curiosa porque a decir verdad si yo no soy buena en la cocina, entonces quien le enseño?.

-Un poco la señorita Heather...pero gran parte...fue...mi padre-me responde sin problemas mientras vuelve a su trabajo, en cambio yo me le quedo mirando sorprendida.

En lo que a mi respecta en el poco tiempo que conozco a Heather, ella aparte de ser una buena vikinga también es una buena cocinera, no tuve la gentileza de probar sus platos, solo lo se por palabras de algunos y del mismo Tuffnut, eso no me sorprende sino que en todos estos 3 años que eh estado con Iris jamás menciono ni una palabras o alguna referencia a sus padres...hasta hoy.

Debía hablar sobre sus padres o ir por el descubrimiento de que ella puede hacer flotar las cosas?, sea cual sea debería no decirle de esto a nadie, sino tratar de entendernos entre nosotras, pero termine siendo muy sobre protectora con ella que hice que terminara desobedeciéndome y a veces termine en casa de Tuffnut o de Heather…

Pero en parte gracias o desgracia a eso mi mente vuelve a divagar, ya han paso casi 10 años de tu muerte y como siempre...siento que todo hacido ayer, tantas cosas han pasado que ya me es difícil recordar tu tierno rostro, quisiera al menos tener una imagen tuya y no solo esta camisa...Hiccup...amor...no sabes cuanto te extraño...en verdad serás capaz de poder por fin perdonarme?...lo dudo mucho...solo que cuando todo esto terminr...me reuniré contigo...solo espera por mi...solo un poco mas.

 **Actualidad.**

Quien iba a creer que la ayuda que realmente necesitábamos seriamos nosotros mismos pero con dragones, quien iba a creer que mi enemigo, el que se llevo a mis amigos y quien me motivo para auto mejorarme mas de lo debio...seria mi antiguo amigo y mi amor perdido, quien diría que abría un mundo donde había paz entre vikingos y dragones...donde Toothless estaba vivo...donde yo tengo una relación con Hiccup, donde por sucesos y giros inesperados termina peleado al lado de mi amigo y cumpliendo la promesa de hace años.

Quien diría que yo iba tener un momento a solas con mi amigo...quien diría que todo lo que habíamos hecho se fuera al infierno con la apareció de Hera, quien diría que todo lo planeamos hacer juntos se lo llevara el agua y ver como mi amigo volvía a las garras de esa maldita.

Quien diría...que al volver a casa…las cosas no saldrían como se esperaban, quien diría que ahora…yo me encontraría vagando por el mar en un bote sin rumbo alguno, solo escapando lo que alguna ves considere mi hogar, ahora ya nada me ara volver, debí alejarme de Berk cuando tuve la oportunidad….pero lo hecho esta y ahora estoy cumpliendo lo que me prometí….ahora solo busco un lugar cual llamar "hogar", no se cuanto me tarde y no me importa pero ya no quiero mirar nunca mas hacia atrás.

Desde que te fuiste y regresaste mi vida a dado giros de 180º, nunca supe como me acostumbraba pero los fui sobrellevando como pude, ahora tu no estas y de seguro tal ves te conviertas en nuestro enemigo...otra ves...créeme que lo que vivimos juntos lo atesorare para siempre, aunque a ti no te importe pero en lo respecta….tu y yo...ya no debemos volver a vernos.. _.hasta siempre_... _Hiccup_... _adios chicos_.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero que les alla gustado...wow que intenso fue todo eso...pero tambien lindo...la vida de la comandate fue muy dura tanto externo como interno..sobre llevar una culpa que no fue suya...tener casi un momento de decadencia por perder a cada amigo que estaba a su lado...uuuff todo muy fuerte...u.u...sinceramente mis respetos a la vikinga...pero vijando en altamar?..que paso en Berk?..sera cierto lo que dijo?...  
**

 **Quien sabe...jejee pero espero que lo allan disfrutado mucho y nos veremos para la proxima mis amigos y amigas ñwñ/**

 **Aviso importante para todo el mundo...fatal poco para que la segunda temporada de Mundo Dragon que esta por comenzar...asique este preparados para su llegada \ñwñ/.**

 **Asique sean un poquito mas paciente...pero nos veremos para la proxima...Ahhh! y tambien se esta acercando la siguiente temporada de ¡carrera al borde! wiiii ñwñ.**

 **Bueno...bye bye...hasta la proxima!**


	7. Opening Mundo Dragon

**Buenas amigas y amigos!..aqui les traigo algo que tenia en mente...**

 **Basicamente es una op que iba a poner para dar comienzo en la segunda temporada pero tuve algunas complicaciones para elegir una cancion y como seria ya que no sabia como hacerlo jejeje**

 **Pero espero que este les guste aunque sea un poco..asique sin mas disfrutenlo un poco..**

Tema= _lovers de naruto shippuden._

* * *

 _Kimi wa ima namida nagashita nakija kuru kodomo no youni  
tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo... _

A una distancia lejana se podían ver a cuatro figuras, dos de ellas era dos poderosos dragones, uno de color anaranjado y el otro negro, ambos estaban al frente del otro mirándose fijamente mostrando sus filosos colmillos, mientras que a su lado había dos personas, ambos de cabellos castaños, pero uno era de ojos verdes...el otro de ojos rojos.

El castaño de ojos verdes lo miraba de manera seria pero con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla mientras que su rival lo miraba con ojos y sonrisa demencial, en eso ambos sacan sus espadas y se lanzan hacia el otro acompañados de sus dragones.

 _natsu no sora miagete niranda  
tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai  
hontou wa kowai kuseni  
taisetsu na mono wo ushina wa nu youni_

En otra parte de se puede ver al grupo de jinetes junto a sus dragones observando con enfado a Alvin y sus guerreros, entre ellos se podían ver a Ruffnut y a Snotlout, todos bien armados.  
La gran hechicera Hera estaba entremedia observando ambos grupos desde su esfera mientras tenia una gran sonrisa, para que despues esta desapasca y sea reemplazada por todo su ejército de monstruos y sombras negras.

 _hisshi de hashiri nukete kita_  
 _itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de nori koete_  
 _kono mama issho ni irukara tsuyo gatte naide i indayo_

Ahora vemos a la rubia comandante observando con tristeza un libro mientras se le caia una lagrima, a su vez los cuatro hermanos dragones tenia la miradas agachadas con tristeza mientras en sus mentes pasaba los recuerdos de su hermano para que despues este sea consumidos por las llamas.

Luego una gran luz blanca ilumina el lugar mientras la manos de dos manos, una gruesa y otra delgada, ambas se entrelazaban entre si para que después una mano extra se apoye sobre estas, pero a tan solo que esta mano los toco, las otras dos se desvaneces dejándolo solo...

 _kimi wa ima namida nagashita nakija kuru kodomo no youni_  
 _tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo..._

En una campo de batalla todos el mundo estaba heridos y derrotados, pero algunos de los jinetes intentaban levantarse, entre los heridos se podía ver a al joven jinete agarrandose el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y mirando hacia arriba con enfado, en cielo el dragón anaranjado y negro luchaban entre si.

Ambo dragones se junta con sus fauces abiertas mientras cargaban sus fuegos mientras que a su vez sus jinetes tenia sus armas lista para lanzar una estocada, el ojirojo lo mira de manera demencial pero divertida mientras su contraparte lo miraba de manera enfadada...

 _natsu no sora miagete sakenda_

 _natsu no sora miagete niranda._

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado y que este les de aunque sea una idea de lo que pasara en este nueva temporada ñwñ...  
**

 **De acuerdo nos veremos en el siguente capitulo de Mundo dragon= Segunda temporada...no se lo pierdan**

 **bye bye ñwñ/**


End file.
